Whispers of the Heart
by ShelleEverson
Summary: She wanted to find a fresh start. While he longed for the arrival of his mate. In the cold town of Anchorage, she found one there. While in the days that passed, he wondered where she could be. Until at last they both met, their lives beginning anew, For through him, she found a new adventure. And he finally found his mate in her. (Edward Cullen Love Story)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and Harry Potter. All characters of both stories, along with their storylines, belong to their respective owners, Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. However, all unfamiliar characters and storylines do belong to me.**

 **Please also note that this story will not be an Edward and Bella love story. So, if you love Bella, forgive me, but this story will be an Edward and OC love story. This is also a Twilight and Harry Potter Crossover, which will be set two years after the second Wizarding War and is Pre-Twilight. However, the story will also be set in Alaska where the Cullens and the Denali Coven will be. Now, I know the Denalis lived in Denali but in this story, they and the Cullens will be living in Anchorage. For now.**

~O~O~O~

 _Anchorage, Alaska, United States_

 _East Anchorage High_

 _Year 1999_

The crowds in the cafeteria were rowdy, full of loud, boisterous laughter and chatter accompanied by the clanging of silverware. The voices of every individual transformed into one tremendous sound, the laughter adding to the already head-splitting noise. In all the faces that was in the cafeteria, the only expression that can be identified is one of joy, their eyes glinting and alight upon winning the football game last night.

However, there were two groups that were detached from the celebration; the Cullens and two additional girls.

The Cullens consisted of five members; three males and two females. One of the male was big and bulky whose name was Emmett, his body made up of muscles that frightened almost all of the school body. While he had the darkest of hair in the group, he was the only one from his brothers who had the most muscles. As for the second male with the honey coloured hair, Jasper, while he didn't have an extensive amount of muscles, he did acquire some in his person. And the last of the brothers who was called Edward, what he lacked of muscles he gained from his breathtakingly beautiful appearance. With the hair colour of bronze and his chiselled jaw line, his good looks was often favoured from the girls of East High.

Rosalie Hale Cullen was singlehandedly the most beautiful girl in the school, with the colour of blonde hair and a thin frame that no girl can't help but be envious of, she was a sight for sore eyes. And while her sister, Alice, had straight short hair pointed in all directions, she was still beautiful compared to the rest of the girls.

The other girls, on the other hand, were both blonde. However, one had curly hair, Tanya, and the other straight, Kate. They were also as thin as Rosalie and Alice, yet the appearances that they gave off were different. While the Cullen girls were soft looking, the two girls only resulted to guys lusting after them. However, the one similar feature the Cullens and the girls have is their golden eyes.

Both groups sat together on one rounded table, talking amongst themselves quietly. Emmett and Rosalie were chatting to one another, planning their next vacation after they graduate from high school. Alice and Jasper were conversing about the positives and negatives of all school subjects, while Kate was deep in her thoughts and Tanya was trying to get Edward's attention.

"Edward, talk to me." the desperate tone leaked out from Tanya's voice as she stared at him.

Edward, who sat beside her, glanced at her for one second before his eyes turned to look around the cafeteria. He thought of escaping her but try as he might, he knew Tanya would follow him right after. That was just who she is. While he didn't hate her, he despised the fact that she always tried to get him to listen to her about the both of them becoming mates. Somehow she got the idea that Edward was the one for her and no one else's, and because of this she grew blunt and forward with him.

However, Edward didn't like any of her forwardness and her audacity to overthink thoughts that centred around her and him. If he could, he would have already left Alaska free from her clutches if not for the sake of his family that he loves. The reason why he turned down every attempt Tanya did to get them together was due to the fact that he was waiting for _her_ , his mate _._ The only person that he could only ever think of being with, and Tanya wasn't that person. He knew that somewhere in this world, there was that girl for him. And he would wait for her even if it takes another hundred years.

"It's not my offer of us becoming mates, Edward, although I do want to talk about that," Tanya paused. "But no, I want to talk to you about the next project for English Literature."

Edward sighed. "What about it?"

"Which of Shakespeare's drama do you want to act?"

He stared incredulously at her, his mouth opened to retort back at her when Alice let out a small gasp and he turned to her worriedly. His mind-reading abilities, however, let him be pulled into the same vision she was seeing of the future.

 _She was lying beside him in a green field of grass, their hands intertwined between them and resting on his abdomen. He was staring at her beautiful profile as she basked in the rays of sunshine, her lips pulled up into a smile. Her light brown hair was in disarray around her head but it didn't affect the way he already saw her. Stunningly beautiful._

 _This mysterious girl turned to look at him and her eyes made him feel astonished once more. A pair of bright blue, shining orbs stared back at his golden eyes, rendering him speechless again at the sight. The sight of his mate. She smiled at him with love and care, her eyes gentle as they gazed back at him. She kissed his pale, cold cheeks before resting her head on his chest, just below his chin._

"What does that mean, Alice?" Edward asked his sister as soon as the vision ended.

Alice smiled at him and replied in her thoughts. _As you may already know, Edward, I have kept tabs on you and your mate, whoever she may be. This vision has only now allowed me to see who she is, and from what I can decipher it is not long now before you will meet her._ She paused, her thoughts going back to the girl. _She's beautiful, Edward._

He returned her smile, awe at the vision of his mate. He had not ever seen such beauty she possessed and he knew without a doubt that she was human, yet his fears of becoming a monster did not deter him for the longing of having a mate. For him, seeing the chance of an end to his loneliness was a blessing and he would not refuse his only chance at happiness. He would practice communicating outside of his family just so his thirst for the human blood can be controlled, for when the time to meet his mate arrive, he'll be able to talk to her like a normal human being. Of this, he was not but he can always aspire to be someone alike. He would do this not only to achieve his own happiness, but of that of his mate's.

After this decision was made, Alice was able to see all that would transpire from his progress of conforming more humanlike. From what she can see, and what Edward can follow through her mind, he was successful. And thus, Edward was reassured.

However, the others did not follow at all. They did not even know what was going on. All they could understand was that Edward knew from Alice's vision something they didn't, and they didn't like being left out of the loop. Especially Rosalie. And Tanya.

"What is going on, Alice? What did you see?" Jasper asked his mate.

Alice turned to him with a bright smile. "She's beautiful, Jas. I am really sure she and I will get along very well."

"Get along with who?" Rosalie said with curiosity.

"Why, Edward's mate, of course!" she answered it so casually that no one would have thought twice about what she said. However, since everyone around the table were vampires, they knew the importance of her sentence for the vampire that was mentioned. All were happy, except one.

"What?" Tanya questioned softly, yet dumbfounded.

Rosalie smirked and because of this mischievous smile, Edward breached his sister's privacy. _Serves her right…bouncing around Edward like an overly drunk chipmunk…thinking they belonged to each other when clearly my brother does not want to deal with her…who does she think she is? Now, she'll finally stop bothering him…makes me glad._

Upon hearing those thoughts, Edward became more fond with his sister. Though he was not as close to her as he was with Alice, knowing Rosalie felt the same irritation with Tanya as he did was a pleasing thought. If Rosalie had been close with Tanya, her favour in regards to his mate would have been for Tanya. And he refused to let that happen.

"It means, _dear_ Tanya, Edward's mate is coming."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and Harry Potter. All characters of both stories, along with their storylines, belong to their respective owners, Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. However, all unfamiliar characters and storylines do belong to me.**

~O~O~O~

 **Chapter 1 – Of Moving and A Missing Metamorphmagus**

 _Ottery St Catchpole, Devon, England_

 _The Burrow_

 _Year 2000_

"Promise us that you will at least owl us once a week," Molly pleads.

Kaylee gives her a fond smile, touched at her motherly behaviour and affections that were directed at her. "I promise, Mrs. Weasley. You'll be the first one I talk to with news."

Though this pleased the matriarch of the Weasley family, the woman was still filled with scepticism as she wondered if Kaylee, a young witch at nineteen years old soon to be twenty, will be all right on her own as she faced the muggle world by herself. This exceptional woman she had considered a daughter the moment they had been introduced was already an adult in her own rights, yet Molly still see as her as that eleven year old girl who needed familial love and friendships to forget about her father's dark family. She had taken her in when her father, Sirius Black, had fallen by the hands of a Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange—his cousin. Molly had watched with motherly pride as Kaylee grew up into a splendid beautiful woman, seen with her own eyes the triumphs and success she achieved, what she had to work hard on to get to where she is today. A respectable Lady of the Black household, and a war heroine.

"And promise me that you will send one of us for help if you are ever in a dangerous situation," Molly insisted.

"I swear I will."

Silence.

"Do you have to go?"

Kaylee chuckled and embraced Molly again in a tight yet comforting hug. She had been the only mother-figure she knew since her own mother had passed away before she can even learn to talk. Being far away from Molly will surely be something to get used to. As she thought of this, she hesitated once more if she should continue with her plan to start somewhere new, where everything could be relatively calm and peaceful. Unlike the Wizarding World in Britain where everywhere she went, a witch or wizard can easily identify her as the girl who had played a part in the second Wizarding War, closely allied with the _Harry Potter_ , her god-brother. She needed to escape from all of it for, at least, a few years. So, remembering once more why she decided upon this choice, she was able to dispel her former thoughts of hesitation and truly let go of it.

"I'll be fine, Mrs. Weasley. Don't worry so much about me, I'm a grown woman now. And like I promised, I'll turn to you for help and support when things get rough. I'll owl everyone once a week unless I become busy, and I'll join everyone here for the holidays." Kaylee told her as she let go of her.

Molly sighed and finally nodded in defeat, giving her a reluctant smile. "Then that is enough for me, dear."

"Time to go, Lia!" Hermione called from the fireplace, holding a flower pot half-full of floo powder in her hands. On either side of her was Harry and Ron, waiting alongside her as they will take Kaylee right to her home and help her to settle in.

Kaylee cast her eyes about the living room of the Burrow, glancing at everyone present who have already said their farewell to her. Ginny with Teddy in her arms. Luna. George. Fred. Both the twins, at this moment, did not have their usual mischievous manner switched on. Then there was Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Arthur, and Percy. People that she will miss while she was away. They smiled at her which she returned before turning around to walk towards Hermione, who held out the bowl of floo powder. After grabbing a handful and stepping into the fireplace, she turned to face everyone again.

"I'll see you all soon." she said and then with a loud and clear voice, she tossed the powder on the hearth and yelled the name—using her mother's maiden name as a part of it—she founded for her new place in Anchorage. "Gardner Home!"

And as the green flames erupted then dimmed, Kaylee disappeared from their sight.

 _Anchorage, Alaska, United States_

 _Gardner Home_

She arrived in her new home without any problems from the floo travel and as she walked out of the fireplace, she gazed around at the living room. Her furniture that decorated the room had already been transported a few days' prior, and were covered with white linen to fend off the dirt. As she waited for the others to arrive she started taking the linen off and folding them, starting first with the couch. While doing so, she made a mental list of what to purchase when she and Hermione go out for groceries.

The sound of someone arriving from her fireplace alerted her that one of her friends had just appeared in her house. A moment later, a childlike voice called out, "Lee-Lee!"

She turned around, surprised, as Teddy jumped from Harry's arms and toddled towards her with a bright smile. Kaylee, who had always been a sucker for adorable things and babies, couldn't help but smile back as she gathered her godson in her arms and hugged him tight.

"What are you doing here, little man?" she asked.

Teddy giggled. "Miss you!"

"Already?"

"He started crying when you left and wouldn't stop calling for you," Harry started to explain as he walked out of the fireplace. "I had no choice but to bring him along. I hope you don't mind?"

Kaylee smiled. "Of course not, Harry! I get to spend more time with him this way. Only Merlin knows how much I'm going to miss my little favourite metamorphmagus." she turned to Teddy. "Isn't that right, Teddy?"

Teddy, though only a few years old, had inherited his father's intelligence and therefore knew of what they speak, even though he cannot talk in full sentences yet. He beamed up at her and Kaylee fell in love all over again at the sight of Remus Lupin's son.

"If you'll miss him so much, then you don't have to move, Lia." Harry proposed while behind him, Ron appeared, stumbling out of the fireplace.

She looked up and noticed that Ron had just entered the house via fireplace, however, she fixed her gaze on Harry. "I need to be here, Harry. I want a fresh start." she answered him, her voice shaking suddenly as she relieved some of her memories.

Harry sighed, nodding sadly. "Well at least, I tried."

"Not hard enough, I reckon." Ron spoke up, knowing without a doubt what Harry had told her prior to his arrival. "Nice place you got here, Kay."

Kaylee smiled at them both. "Thank you." she said softly to them, though they have two different meanings towards each person. To Harry, he knew it was her gratitude for leaving her decision be, even though it was hard for him to refrain from doing so.

At that moment, Hermione appeared gracefully, walking out of the fireplace with a smile. "So, where should we start first?"

~O~O~O~

An hour later, after the girls finished decorating her bedroom and fixed her walk-in wardrobe while Harry and Ron did the kitchen, Hermione and Kaylee, along with Teddy, were standing outside of the food market of the mall. They walked inside with Teddy clinging closely to Kaylee, who had softly warned him not to use his abilities to change his hair or eye colour. He had understood the importance of her warning and thus, he did not want to cause any mishap in his godmother's life. Therefore, he wanted to remain in his best behaviour.

Hermione pulled a shopping cart out and godmother and godson followed her as she started for the vegetable and fruit side of the store. Kaylee did not have to instruct her on what to get as Hermione, her sister in all but blood and best friend, know too well what she favours and dislikes. Of course, Kaylee knew the same thing about her as such were the ways of a deep bond of friendship, in which they have come to cherish.

While Hermione and Kaylee were shopping for food and other stocks, Teddy followed a step behind, gazing at the wondrous items his eyes beheld, though they lingered more on the sweets. If only he could reach them so he could bring some to his godmother to buy, he thought to himself, wistfully. In disappointment, he turned back around to face Hermione and Kaylee. However, panic immediately settled deep in his heart as he noticed that they were no longer in sight.

"Lee-Lee?" he whispered, his head moving back and forth to see if he could spot them.

Tears started to well in his eyes when minutes had passed with no luck. With lips trembling, he toddled forward and searched for one of them. They would have noticed by now that he had disappeared. Which proved to be the case, and while Teddy was now intercepted by a beautiful blonde young woman and a dark haired muscular young man, Kaylee, an aisle away from them was losing her mind from unintentionally neglecting her godson.

 _Oh, how Remus would have my head if we don't return his son to him_ , she thought to herself.

"Relax, Lia, Teddy will be around here somewhere. Let's retrace our steps, shall we?" Hermione decided, already turning around and moving away. Kaylee numbly followed her, hoping to the gods above that he will be in the confectionery aisle.

"'Mione, I don't think I will live to see the next day when Remus comes to collect Teddy tonight. And oh, Merlin, I forgot about Tonks! She'd be so disappointed if we don't find her son." Kaylee whimpered, already seeing the expression of her cousin when she realises her neglect of her son. "Oh, and what would Teddy think of me now? He will surely not want to spend a day with me ag—"

Hermione slapped her best friend's arm to get her out of her ramblings. "Stop it, Lia. We will find him, don't worry."

Kaylee, still feeling the pain of the sudden slap, calmed down and smiled apologetically at Hermione.

"Sorry, you know how I get sometimes when things like this happens."

"Of course, I do," she chuckled. "It's not that bad, really, all you need to do is to turn it down a bit."

Kaylee nodded while her eyes searched for a cute little sandy brown headed boy, and finally found him talking to two people. One a girl with pale, glossy blonde hair and a guy with dark, luscious hair, both who were kneeling beside him. The woman was talking to Teddy softly, no doubt asking him where his parents or guardian is. She inwardly cringed at what they may say about her leaving Teddy by himself.

"Teddy?" she called out.

The boy's attention immediately shifted from the blonde woman and to his godmother, and smiled in relief. "Lee-Lee!" he yelled happily.

Kaylee smiled back and walked closer towards them with Hermione following her this time. "I'm so sorry, Teddy. I didn't realise you had stopped following 'Mione and I."

"It's okay!" he said brightly.

Her eyes finally gazed back at the girl who had stood up with the guy, and was watching her with calculation. For a moment, they stared at one another without the other backing down before Kaylee finally smiled. "Hello," Kaylee greeted the two strangers. "Thank you for staying with my godson while we were gone."

The blonde beauty smiled slightly in return. "It's no problem." she replied. "Teddy is completely adorable. I thought that if I left him alone he would be snatched up by someone else, and we wouldn't want that to happen now."

"No, we don't," Kaylee agreed, her thick British accent appearing in full force. "His father will skin me alive if he had gone missing."

The girl chuckled, her laughter sounding musical. "I can imagine. I am Rosalie Hale and this is my boyfriend, Emmett Cullen." Rosalie introduced herself and then gestured to the tall, muscled man standing beside her.

"Nice to meet you both," she smiled at them. "My name is Kaylee Gardner and here with me is Hermione Granger."

Hermione, from behind her best friend, smiled at them politely. "Hi."

"Wonderful to meet the three of you," Emmett said, his voice deep.

"Lee-Lee!" Teddy suddenly appeared beside her, tugging on her jacket. "Chocolate?' he pleaded with puppy eyes as he held two bars of milk chocolate.

Kaylee chuckled and took the bars from his small hands, and placed it in the cart. "Of course, Teddy."

He beamed.

"I hope you don't find it rude but we need to go and make sure Emmett's sister is fine with all her clothes shopping." Rosalie spoke up.

"Oh, of course, not." Hermione replied.

Kaylee smiled at Rosalie again. "Thank you again for staying with Teddy."

"No worries," Rosalie turned to Teddy. "As for you, little man, always follow your godmother and her friend, okay?"

"Okay," Teddy answered. "Bye, bye, Rosie."

"Bye, Teddy." she grinned at him before looking at Kaylee. "I hope to see you around."

Kaylee nodded, and she, Hermione and Teddy watched in silence as Rosalie and Emmett walked away, rounded the corner and disappeared from their sight. And in that moment, Kaylee somehow got the feeling that she would see the two of them sooner rather than later.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and Harry Potter. All characters of both stories, along with their storylines, belong to their respective owners, Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. However, all unfamiliar characters and storylines do belong to me.**

~O~O~O~

 **Chapter 2 – Of Golden Eyed Women and 'Hamboghini'**

 _Anchorage, Alaska, United States_

 _Gardner Home_

 _Year 2000_

"Wake up, Ronald!" Hermione hissed the next morning, shaking her boyfriend a little roughly by the shoulders.

Harry and Kaylee stood in the doorway of the guest room that he and Ron were occupying for the remainder of their stay in Anchorage. Less than an hour earlier, Hermione and Kaylee had woken up to prepare sausages, eggs, rashers with tomatoes and toasted slices of bread for breakfast. The smell of food had woken Harry in the middle of their cooking, and had left Ron snoring away in favour of satisfying his hunger. To his immense disappointment, Hermione had demanded he wait until everyone was awake. And forty minutes later, Ron had still not woken up.

Hermione, of course, had started to lose her cool. It was really no surprise when they heard a resounding smack of flesh upon flesh echoing throughout the room. However, Harry and Kaylee both winced inwardly as they witnessed the slap their other best friend had delivered towards the unknowing form of her boyfriend. The next they heard was the painful cries of one Ronald Weasley.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! What in Merlin's name is wrong with you?" Ron yelled outraged, while he rubbed his right-side cheek that was already turning red.

"You need to get out of bed and eat unless, of course, you want to miss out on food." she snapped before storming out of the room, Harry and Kaylee immediately stepping aside to let her through. "Oh, and Ron? Next time we eat will not be for another four hours."

Kaylee stared at her god-brother the moment she was out of hearing range. "You'd think she would let up a bit with Ron since they are dating, but she completely takes us by surprise again." she remarked.

Harry smiled a bit. "Yeah, but she wouldn't be our Hermione if she wasn't ordering everyone around."

Kaylee smirked, totally agreeing with his statement. She turned her attention to Ron who had gotten up from bed, taking Hermione's words seriously. "How's your cheek?" she asked in concern.

"Fine," he answered. "Why did she slap me for?"

"Mate, she'd been calling you for ten minutes straight," Harry replied. Kaylee nodded beside him.

"I thought you would know better by now, Ron. This is your girlfriend, Hermione Granger, we're talking about. You should know what makes her happy, what makes her cry, what makes her angry and what excites her, considering that you've been dating her for two years now." Kaylee mentioned. "But don't worry, you still have time to learn all those." With a tentative smile, she left the room and hurried to the dining room, needing to sate the hunger that had been communicated to her through a grumbling stomach.

She sat next to Hermione, who was quietly munching on a toasted bread while using a muggle pen to write down the list of school supplies Kaylee will need when she attends East Anchorage High as a junior. Alongside those objects are new clothes that were more appropriate to Anchorage's winter season. As Kaylee read this over Hermione's shoulder, she was grateful for her friend's ability to think ahead. Robes and cloaks and other clothes deriving from the wizarding world would no doubt get her some strange looks from the town's citizens. And she did not want that, she wanted to stay inconspicuous. That was the whole point why she moved here!

Both the girls' attention turned to the two boys that were just walking to the kitchen. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron, daring him to say something wrong that could possibly lead to another of their many arguments. While Ron sat down across from his girlfriend, he felt her eyes on him, and he hesitantly met her gaze. He almost wished he didn't. For the emotion that welled in her eyes was of deep disappointment and anger. He would give up food if only he would not ever have to see that emotion in her eyes again. And that was saying something. Other than Hermione, who he loves so much, food was the second most important thing in his life.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione," Ron said, solemnly. "I did not mean to oversleep."

Kaylee and Harry paused with devouring their breakfast and focused on the pair, ready to step in if things get too heated. Hermione, from what they can observe from her reaction, has slightly loosened, her anger slightly dissipating.

"Ron, one of your best friends has moved to Anchorage. She needs our hands to help her settle but how can we do that if you keep oversleeping?" Hermione asked, exasperated. "You know that we're going out today at nine sharp, and it's already half past eight."

"Really, 'Mione, I don't really mind if we're a couple of minute—OW!" Kaylee swore as Harry kicked her not too gently on her leg. Hermione and Ron, having been interrupted, stared at her for a few seconds before focusing on one another again. Kaylee, however, glared at Harry but he ignored her and shook his head, warning her not to intervene. At this advice, she shut up and just watched as Ron fumbled for words to say.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I promise not to do it again." he started to say. "Y-you can even take away portions of my food if oversleep once more." At this, he looks physically pained as if someone had taken away his most precious valuable.

Kaylee bit her lip inwardly, refraining from snorting out loud. Food was Ron's world and if he promised to give some up, that was saying something. And Hermione knew he was serious this time as she completely softened after that, smiling slightly at him.

"I would not go to that length as I am not fond of torture, Ron." Hermione replied. "And I would not be the one that is the cause for your hunger."

Ron nodded, smiling back. "Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Yes, but I swear if you oversleep again…" she trailed off, narrowing her eyes. Ron visibly gulped before looking away, starting to pile up his plate with food. In the meantime, Hermione had turned to Kaylee and smiled. "First things first in our agenda is buying you new clothes."

Harry choked and spluttered the tea he was drinking and stared at Hermione, horrified. Ron had paused his movements and gaped. Kaylee, however, was nodding with approval and laughed as she noticed the boys' reaction.

"Both of you won't be with us, doofus." Kaylee chuckled. "Your job is to find me a car while Hermione and I go to the mall."

While Kaylee and Hermione smiled in amusement, Harry and Ron sighed in relief.

 _Boys._

~O~O~O~

"What do you think of this coat?" Hermione asked, holding said clothing up as Kaylee was searching through the racks of casual winter dresses.

Kaylee didn't look up as she was busy analysing the design and colour of each dress. "Another coat, Hermione? I think I have more than enough." she murmured as she lifted up a grey dress with appreciation before placing it in her basket which was almost filled to the brim with winter apparel.

"It doesn't hurt to add another. Lia, It's beautiful and I'm sure you'll love it. Just take a look." Her best friend insisted.

Kaylee took the chance and looked up, her eyes lighting up at the stylish coat. It was cream coloured, simple yet elegant with a ribbon as the belt which can be undone and redone. She smiled at Hermione for her quick eye and reached for it. When she added it in her pile, Hermione smirked.

"I'm never wrong." she sang before joining her search for winter dresses.

A half hour later, both girls were just finishing up with the coats and dresses. Kaylee had tried all of the ones in her pile and loved every single clothing, which made it the more easier for them as these were the last clothes they were purchasing before they moved on to footwear.

"How do you think Harry and Ron are doing?" Kaylee asked as they made their way to the counter.

"Knowing them, they would have made a lot of detours before entering the car dealership." Hermione replied.

Kaylee nodded, agreeing. "Ron would be so distracted with all the muggle things."

Hermione smiled. "He would."

They were just rounding the corner when they almost bumped into two women who each held a basket full of clothes. Kaylee and Hermione stopped just in time before she could knock into the shorter female with pixie like features. Though she had short and spiky hair that other girls would have despised, the hairstyle suited her soft features. Both witches could somehow feel that this girl was fierce if she put her mind to it. However, it was not the hair or her hidden characteristic that stood out the most but of her golden coloured eyes. They had never seen anything like them before. It was stunning.

The other woman, they could see, had the same eye colour. Her hair, however, was long and in the colour of caramels as they reached the middle of her back in waves. Her facial features was nothing but gentle, soft. The smile that graced her fair face illuminated the beauty she held. Though both women were beautiful, they could only think back to the other girl they had met yesterday who was even more captivating than the ones who stood before them. No matter, Kaylee and Hermione both felt inferior as they stood beside them.

"Sorry," Kaylee finally managed to utter.

The shorter female continued to gape at her, her eyes unblinking as if she had seen something she did not truly expect to see at the moment. The other woman glanced at her companion and noticed her silence before turning her attention back to them.

"There is no need to apologise as there was no harm done." the caramel haired woman replied, her eyes studying both girls.

Hermione smiled. "That's true but we still apologise for cutting you off. We should go now and continue on as I'm sure you have other things to do while you're here."

The woman returned the smile. "Take care of yourselves."

"You too." Kaylee and Hermione said in unity, and then proceeded to walk around them to continue their way to the direction of the counter.

Once both the younger girls were gone and out of earshot, Esme gently grabbed her foster daughter's arms which snapped her out of her trance. "Alice, what is it? Did you see a vision?" she asked, worried.

Alice quickly shook her head and met Esme's eyes, then unexpectedly, she suddenly smiled. "No, not a vision. Though I have seen her once in one of mine," she answered. "This is so exciting, Mum. It's already happening. And it's only been a year!"

"What are you going on about, dear?" Esme wondered.

"That's Edward's mate!"

Esme's eyes widened before she, too, smiled. However, her eyebrows furrowed when she realised there had been two girls. "Which one is she, Alice?"

It did not take her long to answer. "The girl with the dark straight hair and blue-green eyes."

"She's beautiful."

"And she's only going to be more beautiful when she becomes one of us."

Esme nodded in agreement. "You must not tell Edward that you have seen her, Alice. He should find out next week."

At that moment, Alice's eyes became unfocused, her eyes lowering. Esme knew for a fact that her daughter was in a vision at the moment, and she waited for her patiently. Finally, Alice blinked and met her mother's eyes.

"I'm afraid that it's too late. Soon Edward will know."

~O~O~O~

Once they arrived in the car dealership, Kaylee and Hermione immediately began their search for Harry and Ron, and found them at the very back, looking at the most flashiest of cars. "Didn't I tell you that I'm looking for non-flashy vehicles?" Kaylee asked them.

"But that one though…it looks bloody amazing," Ron said, admiring a black car. "Harry, what was it called again? A hamboghini?"

"Lamborghini." Harry corrected, rolling his eyes. _Only Ron can weave a name that almost sounds like a hamburger._

"Sorry, Ron, but I will not be taking that today." Kaylee told him. She left them where they were, both boys mourning over how they would not be able to sit in this plush and expensive car. Ron glanced once more at the Lamborghini and decided it was worth another shot. He rushed towards his best friend's side and began his pleading.

Harry turned to Hermione. "Do you think he'll be able to convince her?"

Hermione shook her head. "No," she said with all honesty. "You and I both know that once Kaylee's mind is set on something, it stays as it is. There is no changing when it comes to her unless it's completely necessary."

Ron wasn't having much luck.

"Why not?" he asked. "You've got the money, so what stops you from buying that one?"

"Too much attention." Kaylee simply said as she looked at all the non-flashy cars that were available in the shop.

Ron groaned beside her. "How about next year? Or better yet, you can buy me that one as birthday present."

Kaylee smiled. "Ron, I would buy you that car in a heartbeat," she started to say. "If only you knew how to properly drive one."

He gaped, open-mouthed. She chuckled at his reaction before walking away towards a Hyundai five-seater car.

"That's not fair! And I do know how to drive one, thank you very much!" he called after her. "Remember second year?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I remember quite well. The first time you drove your father's flying car, which by the way is not the same, we crashed into the Whomping Willow. That was the first time I ever received a deep cut. So, forgive me when I say you don't know yet how to properly drive one on ground," Kaylee paused, another thought coming to her mind. "Besides 'Mione will kill me if I buy you one and you managed to kill yourself by driving."

Ron grumbled, knowing this was a lost cause. He turned around and walked to stand beside Harry and Hermione while Kaylee walked further, searching for the perfect car for herself.

She found one in the end. A 2000 Hyundai Nubira.

 _Anchorage, Alaska, United States_

 _Cullen Home_

 _Year 2000_

 _One hour earlier…_

Edward had been playing his piano when a thought from Rosalie entered his mind. He would usually ignore it but a girl's face suddenly filled his thoughts. One he knew so well as she had been his mind's most revisited vision. _His mate._

How he was able to see her in Rosalie's mind, he had no idea but he quickly abandoned the instrument and raced to the living room in vampire speed, stopping in front of his sister and brother.

Rosalie raised a perfect eyebrow. "Yes, Edward?"

"That girl from your thoughts…who is she?" he asked. "What is her name?"

"Why are you interested in knowing?"

"Rose, just tell me."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Her name is Kaylee Gardner. Now, why did you ask?"

"Kaylee." he whispered in a soft tone, and he smiled for he finally was able to call her by a name than just labelling her as his own. He looked back at Rosalie, who still waited for an answer. "She's my mate Alice foresaw in her vision a year ago."


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and Harry Potter. All characters of both stories, along with their storylines, belong to their respective owners, Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. However, all unfamiliar characters and storylines do belong to me.**

~O~O~O~

 **Chapter 3 – Of Goodbyes and First Meetings**

 _Anchorage, Alaska, United States_

 _Gardner Home_

 _Year 2000_

"'Mione, stop hugging me so tight or else you'll break my spine," Kaylee managed to say as she was being squeezed like they would not see each other again for the next ten years.

Hermione loosened her hold but did not let go. She was going to miss the first friend she ever made in her life. Hermione had been alone and was not able to make friends at the start of her first year in Hogwarts due to her attitude of being bossy. But then Kaylee came out of nowhere and for some reason she, taking Harry and Ron along with her, had befriended her from the rest of the first years and remained with her. From then on, Kaylee had soon become her best friend and later, when fifth year arrived, they grew more closer towards each other and their bond had turned into that of sisterly love.

Kaylee was her rock, the one she borrowed strength from when she was in her time of need and vulnerability and weakness. She was always there for her, sticking up and defending her from Malfoy and the likes of him. Like her very own protector. She had been with Hermione when she had used the oblivious charm on her parents to alter their identities, lending her strength so she could be able to protect her parents from the war that raged in the Wizarding World and the Death Eaters. And when she collapsed outside of her house, it was Kaylee's arms that had encircled her for comfort. _"After the war, you can get them back, 'Mione. There's a charm that the caster can do to return their memories. This is not the last time you see them again because I promise you that I will help with the search."_ she had said. And that promise, she had fulfilled. They had found her parents in Australia and Hermione had given back their original memories.

Hermione would not know what could have happened if she had lost Kaylee in the war. She almost did but was able to bring her to Madam Pomfrey just in time. All she could fathom at that moment was that she couldn't lose her then. And she couldn't lose her now. Not ever.

"I'll miss you so much," Hermione whispered into her hair. "I'll buy a cell phone so I can call you and we'll also visit you from time to time."

Kaylee patted her softly on the back and said, "Of course. I'll visit as well, like I promised Mrs. Weasley."

Finally, she felt Hermione nod and she released her from her hold, stepping back to give the boys their turn. Ron came second.

"You take care of yourself now, Lia. We won't be there to save your arse when you're in trouble." Ron told her as he hugged her. Though she wanted to scoff at him, she refrained from doing so in favour of letting him have this moment.

"I will, Ronnie." she promised as she let go of him, then smirking when she noticed Ron cringe at the nickname she'd christened for him the day when Ron had overly irritated her. It had stuck to her even now.

Kaylee turned to Harry who immediately wrapped her in his arms tightly, which could almost rival Hermione's. "You better owl us every week and when you need us if something should happen here," Harry was saying while in Kaylee's mind, all she could think about was how they kept repeating the same phrase over and over again. "If we don't hear from you in a week's time from your last letter, two weeks will be the latest. And if we still don't hear from you, we're flooing in."

 _At least that one was new,_ Kaylee thought as she let go of him. "There'll be no need for that, Harry. I can take care of myself."

Her best friends smiled at her before nodding their heads. She watched sadly as Harry took the pot of floo powder from the top shelf of the fireplace. And while he did that, she suddenly realised that this was it. She will not be able to enjoy their presence everyday anymore like she used to when they, along with Ginny, had opted to live together in Grimmauld Place. No more morning teas with the girls or playful fighting and bantering with the boys for who knows how long. It all suddenly got too real. Though she will miss them, her deep longing for a quiet life reigned over choosing to stay with them. Besides, it will not be forever.

So, as Kaylee stood on the side, she watched one by one as her best friends left her living room and flooed back to Grimmauld Place.

~O~O~O~

 _Few days later…_

She was stuck. And lost.

Kaylee really didn't know where she was going the next day as she drove around town, looking for one specific high school. Why she didn't explore after her best friends left was beyond her knowledge. Now, she regretted staying in her new home instead of familiarising herself with the town. But luckily, she still had about an hour to go before the first bell rings for class.

After turning left on a roundabout and no sign of a high school campus, she grew frustrated and tired of driving in circles. She parked in front of a house, a little ways away from its driveway before reaching into the side of her left ankle for her wand, which was hidden from the sight of everyone save for herself. Her wand was 14' in length, its straight and smooth wood were made of yew, and the wand itself was incorporated with dragon heartstring.

She took her wand and used the charm Hermione had invented, the four-point spell, also known as the 'point me' charm. Once the spell was chanted, the wand would become the compass directing anyone to their desired location, and afterwards, the wand would stay still. It was really useful and she knew Hermione had created it for both Harry and Ron during their Hogwarts years when they often became lost.

Kaylee uttered the spell, and only adding 'East Anchorage High School' at the end. Within seconds, the wand had shifted in a half circle, telling her to turn right at the end of the street. And for the next fifteen minutes or so, she followed the directions the wand gave her until she finally sighed with relief once she could make out the building of the school. She drove into the school grounds and parked first in the visitor parking area to get her timetable from the front office.

As she was parking, she thought she saw someone familiar run by but that must have just been her imagination when she realized she would not know anyone from this town. She was the new girl.

She got out of the car and walked at a leisurely pace towards the office, smiling at people who had turned to greet her warmly and in welcome. There was a soft bell that went off as she entered the office, alerting the woman at the front desk of her arrival.

As Kaylee approached her, the woman who was in her early twenties examined her closely, noting her sense of style and, of course, the beauty she had been graced with. She noted with jealousy the way her dark vibrant hair fell at the middle of her back in natural waves, the thick and long lashes that framed her blue-green eyes which were mixed as if it didn't know which colour to take on, and her slim hourglass body of which had the curves in all the right places. However, what she grew most bitter towards was this younger girl's ability to look flawless even though her right side chin was marked with a beauty spot. It only served to make her look even more beautiful, suiting her soft facial features _. And_ she wasn't wearing any cosmetics at all. Unlike her, who used makeup to cover the ugly beauty mark that was situated at the side of her left eyebrow.

"Hello," the girl greeted with a smile, her voice delicate and smooth. The older woman's eyes widened in surprise as she detected her thick British accent.

She frowned. She couldn't help it. _Is there anything else this girl didn't have?_ She thought with displeasure. _First, her_ beautiful _appearance and now the_ British _accent?_

"What do you want?" she snapped, unable to be civil with the girl. She had everything she ever wanted within her—she remembered all those times she tried to speak with that very accent which had become fruitless over the years. She just couldn't grasp it correctly. At least _she_ was pretty.

Kaylee noted the irritation in her tone but did not comment on it like she would have done before. _This was a new start,_ she told herself, _and I don't want to make any enemies._ If only she realised what her beauty could lead to. But of course, she would have to recognise how beautiful she really was first, seeing as she believed her appearance was just average.

"My name is Kaylee Gardner; a senior. I'm new here." she answered her.

The older woman rolled her eyes. "And what do you want me to do about that?"

Kaylee smiled pleasantly but should the woman look at her eyes, she would find a hint of reproach within those depths. "I'm here to collect my timetable and whatever things you would provide me, _if_ that is not too much of a problem."

The woman sighed in annoyance before she began to shuffle through the papers inside the last drawer underneath the front desk. While she flicked through the transfer student files, Kaylee gazed around the room, hiding her frustration with the woman who seemed to be three years older. She did not even know the reason for her lack of respect towards her, and the least the woman could have done was to attempt to conceal her hostility. That was what every mature individuals would have done. The question was, she realised, was she even mature? Or was she just a rude teenager within the body of an adult?

"Here." the woman carelessly thrust a couple of papers towards her.

Kaylee took them carefully, slightly glaring at her attitude that had only become worse. "Thank you. I hope you a have a good day and—" _bloody change your attitude, will you?_ she wanted to say. The woman raised an eyebrow, glaring back. Kaylee, however, smiled at her while inwardly rolling her eyes. "—and a less busy morning." she concluded before turning around and walking back out.

The clack-clacking of her high heels almost made the woman burst out in a yell. She actually wanted to reach for her shoes and beat the girl with it. She tried to calm herself when she saw her employer walk into the room but it was hard and difficult. Luckily, the girl was out before she could do anything drastic. However, the woman did not stop glaring at the spot where she had been a minute ago.

She had never hated anyone so deeply before until now.

Outside, Kaylee was making her way back to her car and had used legilimency to probe the woman's mind for a bit without having to use her wand. She caught the last of her thoughts and smirked slightly. She would not even be able to touch anything on her person should she try. This woman who called herself Katherine would never get the chance to hurt her. If there was one thing Kaylee prided herself with it would be her ability to fight, not only in a wand duel but in a physical combat.

She closed off the connection and made her way back to the car, while wondering how this day would turn out.

In the students' parking lot, a family of seven vampires, made up of two different covens, waited around their cars for the first bell. They chatted amongst themselves quietly, even though Emmett always seemed as if he was talking loud. However, Edward did not join in on the conversation as he searched for someone he was expecting much earlier to arrive.

His best friend. Daniel Antonio Lewis.

It had been a surprise to his entire family, save for Alice, when he befriended a human boy last year, who he had already grown close with within three months. When he revealed the cause for such actions, that he wanted to be prepared before his mate comes, the family had been proud of him for taking that decision, which was out of his comfort zone. As expected, Rosalie did not take it well but after seeing the changes in Edward's demeanour, how he had become more happier and easy-going, she had finally grown to trust Daniel. She did not regret it at all for Daniel was a very decent guy, with compassion, fairness, loyalty and with good judgement. When he figured out that there was something amiss with the Cullens and their extended family, no one was against the idea of revealing their secret. The family had expected him to run away and fear his life but he stayed. And that was, in their books, someone worth keeping. Or turning.

Daniel did not really show any desire for wanting to be a vampire but Edward had been able to read his mind and he knew that he would only become one if it was completely necessary. On that same day he read his thoughts, Alice had foreseen a vision of him as a vampire and Daniel had been happy. He had been made a Cullen.

Speaking of the guy, Daniel appeared beside them with a grin. "Guess who got an A for their English assignment?"

"Me," Alice replied, chirpily.

He gave her a deadpanned stare before rolling his eyes. "You should stop using your visions, Ally, that's really unfair for some of us who's trying to keep a secret."

"When has she ever listened to any of us regarding her abilities?" Edward muttered in mock distaste. Alice slapped him none too gently. Edward chuckled and pushed her softly towards Jasper.

"It's not only me who got an A though," she declared with happiness. "Daniel received an A as well." she smiled at him. "Well done."

The Cullens, Tanya and Kate broke into happy murmurs and some respective applauses while Daniel, being the guy that he is, soaked up all the attention. Emmett, Jasper and Edward bro-hugged him with a slap on the back for added measure.

"Thanks, guys." Daniel said.

"Of course," Rosalie started. "You've been working hard for this, Daniel, you deserve your mark. We should go out some day and celebrate."

"We should!" Alice intercepted before Daniel could say a word. "We could go watch a movie or go camping out in Denali."

"Or we could just stay here and have a party. Just us." Tanya suggested.

Edward turned to her, seeing as her suggestion wasn't that bad than what she would have originally put in. Though their relationship was rocky at the start of last year, they had fixed their issues after his mate had been brought into the picture. And if there was anything Tanya respected, it was the bond of a true mate. Though Edward's mate was not exactly with him at the moment, she could understand his desire for her to stay away and stop with her advances towards him. Because of that she and Edward had been able to mend their relationship before it had been too late.

"Tanya's suggestion is not bad." Edward said.

"Why, Eddie-boy? Are you scared of something as mere as camping?" Emmett asked with a smirk and laughter in his eyes.

Edward narrowed his eyes at his brother. "I am not scared, Emmett. Unlike you, I am actually thinking about the others wellbeing." One of Emmett's eyebrows rose in question. "Okay, fine, we can go camping."

"I…" Daniel started to say. "…didn't even get the chance to say anything."

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Tanya laughed at him while Kate nodded in agreement to his statement. "And that's exactly why I want to bring up my question," she told all of them. "This is Daniel's achievement so shouldn't he be the one to choose how we should celebrate?"

"You're right," Edward realised before turning to Daniel. "What do you want to do?"

"Since Ed's manliness has been brought up, I think it's best we stay with camping. That's what best friends do, right? Rescue each other?" he replied, "I mean, as his best friend, I would hate for Emmett to tease Ed for all of his immortal life."

Emmett laughed. Edward glared. Daniel didn't care either way as he turned to Alice. "Say, Alice, can you see any of my future grades?" he asked her.

Alice smiled. "I have already seen them but I would not share them with you."

"What? Why?" Daniel cried.

"You're the one who did say I needed to keep secrets, right?"

Before he could say anything, everyone that were in the the student's parking lot became quiet, their voices diminishing. Only the sound of a car pulling up was heard. Alarmed, the Cullens, Kate, Tanya and Daniel looked around with confusion. From what they can see, everyone's attention had turned towards the white vehicle, their eyes watching closely. For what, they didn't know.

Edward used his mind abilities to read some of the thoughts around them which was the only way to get answers.

 _She's here._

 _The new girl._

 _I wonder how she looks like._

 _What was her name again? Kylie…Katie…No, Kaylee._

And suddenly it all made sense, for both Alice and Edward. The new girl that had just turned up was the same girl Edward and the rest of the family, including Tanya, Kate and Daniel, were waiting for.

"She's here." Edward breathed as he focused closely on the car, which was darkly tinted. He really couldn't see anything from inside, not even his family could.

"Who? Your mate?" Kate asked.

Rosalie suddenly faced Edward, her eyes questioning. But Edward couldn't speak, his eyes remained on the car, unmoving. It was Alice in the end who answered their question.

"Yes, that's Edward's mate. Kaylee Gardner." she said softly with a smile.

Rosalie smiled too for she had begun to wonder when she would see her again. She could not really explain why she felt this way towards a human girl but there was just something about Kaylee that made her want to get to know her better. Not only that but she felt slightly protective towards her. Since the time they met, she has tried to figure out why she would feel this way towards someone she did not even know, but she always came up blank. However, her instincts had never failed her and she was not about to turn her back on it. Now that she is here, Rosalie will try to befriend her and maybe get the answers she sought after while doing so.

It was not only Rosalie that reacted after Alice's reply. No, because the moment those words had left her mouth, Daniel caused himself a whiplash when his head snapped towards her. _It couldn't be,_ he thought to himself, shaking his head. _There are probably millions of girls with the same name as someone he loved dearly. But what if it was her?_

All thoughts were halted as the door of the driver's car began opening with everyone holding their breaths in anticipation. One leg came first into view, which was covered within a black heeled boots, and then her whole body came into sight.

And everyone was floored. She was a vision worthy to be in the easel of a painter's artwork, that much was certain.

Edward was mesmerised. Sure, he had seen her in Alice's vision and Rosalie's thoughts but this was the first time he had actually seen her for himself, and he was completely blown away by her beauty. If he did not know any better, he would have thought her a vampire as well. And that beauty mark on her chin had only added towards her flawlessness, contrary towards what other people might believe. Already, Edward could feel her knocking down the secured walls around his heart until it was left bare. Such was the magic and bond of a true mate.

Meanwhile, Daniel was gazing at her in disbelief. _It_ was _her. The same one. But Ed…he said she was his mate._

From the moment she first came into the school grounds, she knew that she would attract a lot of attention. However, as she stood beside her car, it did not really come to her mind that it would be everyone's attention on her. She slightly panicked at their scrutiny.

After taking a deep breath, she began walking towards the first school building she can see, the crowd instantly parting from her. Though this was not the building she was in for her first class, all she wanted was to escape from all the attention. She wished they would stop staring at her but even she cannot gain that.

As she was walking passed a group of people wearing designer clothing beside their equally expensive cars, she heard a nickname she hadn't heard for a long time. And a voice she would always remember.

"Kaya?"

As soon as she heard it, she stopped and then turned around, searching for that familiar face who always called her by that name. And there she found him, standing beside Alice, Rosalie and Emmett.

 _Daniel._

Her eyes immediately filled with tears and before she knew it, she was within the arms of the first person she had ever loved outside of her tight-knit family. "Danni," she whispered into his chest, her arms wrapping around him so tight. Daniel hugged her just as tight. They had both missed each other so much. "I wondered when I will see you again."

Daniel smiled at her familiar British accent. He had also missed that about her. "It's been too long," he said, letting her go only to kiss her forehead. He hugged her again, he just could not resist it. "I missed you."

Kaylee chuckled. "And I, you."

"Come on," he said, finally letting go of her though he held her hand. "There are people I want you to meet."

Edward was immobile, his jaws clenched from anger at Daniel. His eyes read of betrayal. _How could he? He knew she was his mate._ Yet, here he was, witnessing the love Daniel has for _his_ mate. He wished he could read his mind at this moment like he could sometimes, and he wished he could read hers! But that was not to happen as their minds were completely blocked from his intrusion. Protected.

The others had begun to look at him in sympathy. How could Alice not have seen this? How could she have not seen that Kaylee had a lover? Though no one blamed her for her inability to see this turn of events, she blamed herself for the heartbreak that was raging inside her brother.

When both Kaylee and Daniel stood before them, Edward tried to control his anger when he saw their hands linked together. Because of his expression, Daniel placed himself in front of her slightly, glaring at his best friend for his behaviour.

"Edward," Daniel said, happily. It made everyone sick. Emmett. Jasper. Rosalie, who was eyeing him with sudden contempt. Tanya. Kate. "I want you to meet Kaylee." he continued with pride. "My cousin."

At this, everyone's sympathy or anger vanished away into nothingness, and everyone suddenly understood his affections for her. Edward kicked himself over for how he reacted towards his best friend a moment ago. Rosalie looked at Daniel with no more scorn, her trust in him returning, if not more. The others just sighed in relief.

As for Kaylee, she stared over her cousin's shoulder at everyone, taking account their reactions after Daniel introduced her. Then realisation dawned on her. "Oh, bloody hell, mate!" she swore, snatching her hand back from Daniel's. Her cousin glanced at her in surprise but she only had eyes for the others. "You did not think that… oh, bollocks, you did! You're all barking mad! That's…that's… I can't even finish that bloody thought. Yuck!" she shivered.

While everyone had begun to smile at her, Emmett being the biggest, Daniel just stared in confusion. "What's going on?" he asked, tentatively.

Kaylee turned to him. "You can be so thick sometimes, you know?" she told him. "They had thought we were lovers!"

Daniel spluttered, eyes wide with sudden realisation. The Cullens and the others began to laugh and Kaylee had to refrain herself from staring outright at them. They had such enchanting laughter that quickly drew you in and made you want to laugh with them.

The girl with the pale, curly blonde hair stepped forward, smiling. "I like you. My name is Tanya." she said before gesturing to another girl with blonde hair which was slightly darker than hers. "This is my sister, Kate."

"Nice to meet you," Kaylee smiled and then focused on Alice and Rosalie.

"Oh, you know us already but welcome to East Anchorage High." Alice greeted her.

 _She was surprisingly friendly_ , Kaylee thought. _Last time, she had not said anything to her._

Rosalie smiled and stepped forward. "It's nice to see you again, Kaylee."

"Same to you, Rosalie."

"I hope you still remember me." Emmett said when her eyes went and met his.

Kaylee chuckled. "I don't think I can forget someone as big as you, Emmett."

Emmett smiled back. Then Kaylee's eyes landed to a quiet guy with wavy honey blonde hair, who looked at her cautiously. "What's your name? You don't need to stay so quiet, I don't bite." she did not see it but the rest of the vampires, except Jasper, along with Daniel were smiling amusingly.

 _Oh, the irony!_ They all thought.

The guy finally smiled. "'Name is Jasper Hale, ma'am." he replied with a Southern accent.

Kaylee's mouth dropped in surprise. "You have an accent. That's bloody wicked."

"Wicked?"

She backtracked, realising they would not understand some of her British dialect. "Meaning awesome, the likes."

Edward who had been watching her the whole time was pleased to see that she was getting along with everyone. He could not help but think she fit right in, even Jasper was beginning to warm up to her. Her scent had helped the case. Though she smelt deliciously amazing—a mixed smell of freshness and the candy-like smell of freesias—it did not stir the beasts within them.

When Kaylee glanced at the last member of the group, the one Daniel had called Edward, she found she could not look away. He was…she couldn't describe him without getting his appearance right. But he was captivatingly beautiful. Intoxicating. Edward had tousled hair the colour of bronze, his nose was straight and his lips were a perfect pink. Shockingly, she found that just gazing at him was entertainment enough. She would not be bored by just gazing at him all day long.

Her staring was interrupted, however, by the sound of the bell, which immediately put her into action. "And you're Edward." she murmured softly. He smiled, and at that small movement, Kaylee found she could not get enough of it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and Harry Potter. All characters of both stories, along with their storylines, belong to their respective owners, Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. However, all unfamiliar characters and storylines do belong to me.**

 _Anchorage, Alaska, United States_

 _East Anchorage High_

 _Year 2000_

A swirl of sky blue paint glinted across a canvas, providing the atmosphere of the landscape a brighter effect. Before the easel sat Kaylee, her focus solely on her painting, her eyebrows pinched with concentration as she immersed herself on her piece, letting her paintbrush lightly dance across the canvas to create the image of Hogwarts Castle and its surroundings. As she worked, she remembered all the good times she, Hermione, Harry and Ron, along with the twins experienced within its walls. The sorting. The many adventures, even though every year were more dangerous than the former. She remembered the pranks she joined in with the twins when she had nothing to do. And _Merlin_ , she remembered all the food. Subconsciously, she smiled as she painted the beautiful castle where her friendships with the others blossomed.

She frowned when she noticed her blue paint was running out. She checked the clock above the blackboard of the art classroom and saw she had about another fifteen minutes before she and the rest of the class were to finish their paintings. Reluctantly, she stood up and took her palette to re-fill her paint but as she turned around, she came face-to-face with Alice who grinned happily at her.

Gasping in surprise, Kaylee stumbled back, blinking at the pixie. "Alice, w-what?"

Said pixie laughed in that wonderful bell-like voice she owned. "Sorry, Kaylee, but I was just watching you paint seeing as I've finished mine and had nothing else to do. Your painting is lovely by the way!" she replied, then she gestured to the blue paint she clutched in her hand. "I noticed you needed more so I went and got it for you."

"Oh," Kaylee said silently before brightening. "Well, in that case, thank you. And because you went and fetched the paint, you are more than welcome to keep watching." Kaylee took it from her and poured a reasonable amount on her palette. She smiled at Alice before sitting back down and began to work on the water.

Alice pulled a chair beside hers and watched in awe at the masterpiece her new friend was creating. The other paintings she had observed from around the room paled in comparison to hers, including her own, as rare as it sounds. Though that did not bring her mood down because the more she watched, the more she discovered Kaylee's traits and abilities. Creative. Careful. Unexpected.

"Where is this place? Is it even a real place?" Alice asked quietly.

Kaylee continued to paint as she replied. "It's a real place, a real castle. It's where I studied before I moved here." she smiled. Alice noticed the way her eyes lit up just from talking about it. It must really be something dear to her, and Alice wanted to find out why it was even if takes her longer than she was used to.

"Really?" Alice said in surprise, her eyes flitting back towards the easel. "It's beautiful. I can only guess it's somewhere in England."

Kaylee's smiling eyes met Alice's. "Yeah, you can say that." she paused, deep in thought. "You must be wondering why I painted the castle—" Alice's raised one of her perfectly lined eyebrows, wondering if Kaylee had some kind of ability to read people's mind, like her brother. "—It's not that hard to guess, Ali. I could read it in your eyes, see the unasked question in them."

Alice chuckled, happy she was going to get the answer or _answers_ she sought from her. "Well, aren't you just smart? But yes, you got me. I want to know why you painted this specifically for today's task. Why is it important to you?"

Once again, Kaylee turned to her art and continued as she replied to Alice's question. "It holds so many happy memories, including the ones when I was too reckless and problematic to all my peers and teachers. However, Hogwarts is mostly important to me because it's where I found my best friends, who I know will always be there for me. And this is the place w-where…" she stumbled, her hand shaking slightly. "Where I-I found out who…who my father was."

"Is that a bad thing?" Alice wondered. This time when Kaylee looked at her, she was alarmed to find the girl with tears in her eyes. Immediately, Alice felt bad for breaching her new friend's personal life.

She shook her head. "No, it was far from terrible. It was a beautiful moment when we reunited. You see, I'd been separated from my father for reasons I didn't understand at the time. It was on the same year I had lost my mother from an accident. Therefore, I was forced to live with my father's relatives—his hateful cousin to be more specific—and from then on, I didn't have contact with my father until I was thirteen years old."

"That's definitely a good thing but why the tears?"

Kaylee bit the inside of her cheeks, wondering if she should disclose the disheartening revelation to Alice. She searched her eyes, for what she wasn't sure of. Maybe it was to look for malice or something that would warn her she couldn't be trusted, something that she could recognise as being unworthy of such information. Information which greatly affected her emotions as it concerned her father.

Alice smiled in understanding. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you're not ready. Although, someday I would like to know the reason for those tears."

At that moment, Kaylee knew that Alice was the kind of person who did not wish any ill will to fall on another person by her own hands. Because for someone who could understand the reason for another's hesitation was surely someone who have gone through a lot of pain and obstacles in life. She only hoped Alice did not suffer worse than she had. That would truly be saddening as Alice was really kind and compassionate, and she surely does not deserve anything of the negativities and the sort.

"My father is in a comatose condition since two years ago." _and I'm still trying to figure out how to wake him up,_ Kaylee thought to herself.

Alice gasped. She was not prepared for those words to come out. Sorrowfully, Alice grabbed the hand Kaylee was not using, and squeezed gently. "I'm sure your father will wake up one day. You're his daughter and I'm pretty sure you got your strength from him. And if you received that trait from your father, then he'll be okay."

Kaylee smiled. "Thank you."

Alice smiled back, however, a part of her wanted to understand why her father was in a coma in the first place. The other part just wanted to leave it until she can reveal that too in time. She followed the latter and kept her question to herself, and judging by how Kaylee's eyes softened further, Alice could tell Kaylee was silently thanking her for not questioning her more on the situation.

The rest of the class was spent in silence. Alice was still beside Kaylee, watching her finish the last thing that was needed. The reflection of the castle and its surroundings on the water. As she followed the movements of Kaylee's stroke, Alice came to realize that she was full of mystery. Edward was going to have a field day trying to extract all her hidden qualities and memories. She hoped he will be ready for a challenge. Kaylee was very reserved, if she was not coaxed into action. But because she loved her brother as much as one would love a sibling, she would help in every way that was needed to unravel her.

Far away from the classroom, Edward was thinking how he was ready for anything that involved his mate. He couldn't wait to further their relationship. The attraction was already there, sizzling whenever they were both in each other's presence. All that was needed was time. Though, in his part, Edward was already in love with her to an extent. He knew that as days pass, he would come to love her more. How could he not when he was matched with the most wonderful being in the world.

~O~

It was during her P.E. class that Kaylee saw Edward again. Now, they weren't exactly _in_ the same class, the only reason why she saw him was because his teacher, a woman with an average build and flaming red hair, had led her class outside for the period. Edward had been among them, slightly bored as they went and sat at the benches that stood at the edge of the field. They were within view of Kaylee's class who surrounded the ice-hockey coach as he discussed the sports and other activities, as well as the theory classes, they were undertaking throughout their senior year.

It was always during English classes that Edward grew restless and bored, mainly for the sole reason that he did not have any of his family, cousin or his best friend with him during the hour. However, upon their arrival outside and the field in their view, he found that he did not mind his class at the moment as he spied the already familiar dark wavy hair of Kaylee standing beside Daniel and Emmett. In fact, this completely woke him up as he now had a reason for some form of entertainment even if it will only be for a day.

Though Kaylee, however, was not the first one who sighted Edward. She only became privy to the knowledge that he was near from her cousin. Apparently, his English teacher—Mrs. Hamilton—was someone who enjoyed the nature, was really enthusiastic when it came to her subject, her area of expertise, and the animals. Of course, she only figured that this was the case from the way her arm was flapping up and down so fast it became only a blur of movements. This was an imitation of a bird's wings, which was later received after the teacher pointed to a tree where only her and her class could see a small pretty blue bird resting on a branch.

For some strange reason, Daniel and Emmett took this in delightedly, amusement clearly shining in their eyes. Kaylee did not know why and she did not even want to know why Mrs. Hamilton's actions were entertaining them so. Instead, she focused on Edward who had begun to flick the pages of his notebook.

Edward knew Kaylee was watching him, and he let out a smile grace his pale pink lips at the thought. Although, he wanted to know what she was thinking at this moment, he knew that not having this ability towards his mate was of a positive effect. Who knows what she would do if she ever found out that he could read her mind. Even though he does not yet know her very well, he could sense that her attitude was shy yet confident, and strong and fierce, and he knows she can be deeply offended shall the need ever rise. He slightly cringed at what her response would be if he could indeed read her mind. Her attitude would have flipped, a new side to her being switched on. Innocent and completely harmless one second and the next, she would have been like the hulk, minus all the green and the masculinities, if angered. At least, that's what he was getting off from her.

"I want you all to write a one-page poem of anything in particular," Mrs. Hamilton started. "To be handed by the end of the class."

An idea had already formed in Edward's mind and with this piece, he begun to write, his creativity flowing from his mind all the way to words that were already being written by his hand. Of course, when one had such an inspiration as to the beautiful girl he waited a century for, anything can easily be written.

In the field where Kaylee, Daniel and Emmet watched, a certain teacher was growing frustrated as he eyed the trio that completely ignored him and the instructions he had just set out.

"To be able to pass the subject, _people_ of course _have_ to pay attention to what is being _said_." he said tersely.

Kaylee immediately turned her attention away from Edward, blushing at being caught out. However, Daniel shrugged and Emmett grinned good-naturedly, taking it in stride. Coach Knapp rolled his eyes at the three before moving on. And they were soon playing a game of soccer. In the snow. Although it was not yet a thick sheet, she wondered why Coach Knapp even bothered to make them play in the snow when it was all wet. She was in the other team against Daniel and Emmett, and she couldn't count how many times she had already slipped from the snow. Probably for the challenge, she deduced. And durability.

Nevertheless, Kaylee was having fun competing against her cousin and her new friend, running back and forth around the oval, kicking the ball as much as she can. Though it was not Quidditch, she could pretend that it was. Having the soccer ball meant she was in her chaser position, and her defences when she didn't have the ball being the role of the beaters, trying to get them off the course of those seeking for a score. It was all fun.

Later, when she stood in front of the goalie, the position of a keeper if this was Quidditch, with the ball in front of her feet, she kicked the ball and hoped it would shoot through the net. However, she underestimated the wind and her strength, and thus, it veered to the right towards the benches. Kaylee watched in horror as it came hurtling towards the direction of Edward, her breath stopping every inch it got closer. It was luck when he bent down to retrieve something that must have fallen from his occupied table, and she was able to breathe once more. She cringed when the rounded ball hit the back of a girl's blonde head instead. A shriek of pain followed, which attracted everyone's attention to her.

Kaylee heard gasps behind her, and she knew without a doubt that nothing good will come out of it.

"Uh-oh, it had to be Brianna." Daniel muttered.

"She's the one I hit, isn't she?" Kaylee asked with guilt pouring from her voice.

"Yeah, that's her." he replied.

"Someone who also doesn't take kindly to being attacked." Emmett added.

She shot him a piercing look. "But I wasn't even trying to bloody attack her. It just happened."

Emmett shifted on the balls of his feet. "I know but just a fair warning though, she'll probably hate you."

The girl—Brianna—turned around, eyeing the soccer ball that was now in front of Edward with hatred before looking up and spotting Kaylee, who stared at her with guilt-ridden face. And from there, Brianna knew who instigated what she thought was an attack on her person. It just had to be her!

Without anyone having to say so, Kaylee hurriedly walked towards her as everyone in both classes watched her. Brianna's two best friends, who stood comforting her, glared as Kaylee approached them. Mrs Hamilton walked forward and stood in front of Brianna, crossing her arms as she stared at the girl who disrupted her class.

Kaylee stopped near them and looked over the teacher's shoulder. "Hey, I'm so sorry for the ball hitting you. I didn't mean to." she apologised profoundly.

Brianna and the other two girls just kept on glaring at her.

"Girls, take Brianna to the clinic and have a nurse check on her to make sure she doesn't get a concussion." their teacher ordered them. She waited until they were gone before she turned back to her class. "Continue with your poems. Time is ticking." then she looked at Kaylee, thinking of ways she could punish her for what she had done to one of her pupils. "As for you, Miss Gardner, detention after school."

Kaylee's shoulders slumped. _Great. First day as a muggle student and she's already getting in trouble and earning detention. Hermione would be_ so _disappointed,_ she thought to herself. _But the twins would be proud._ She met the teacher's eyes and nodded in resignation. She was just about to leave to head back to her class when she spotted Edward standing. She dared not meet his gaze, fearing what she would see in those wonderful golden eyes of his, and continued on her way.

"I don't think that's fair, Mrs. Hamilton," Edward started to say. Upon hearing that, she stopped and turned to face him, wondering what he was doing. "It was only an accident. Kaylee didn't kick the ball to hit Brianna on purpose. I think it's unfair she has to spend time after school hours for something she didn't do intentionally."

"I agree with Mr. Cullen, Gloria." Coach Knapp announced as he bounded over to my side. "It was because of the wind and some unknown strength that her aim went slightly off. There is no reason to give out detention slips."

"But she harmed my student!" Mrs. Hamilton cried in outrage. "Did you not see the ball that landed on the back of Brianna's head?"

"I did and I'm sorry that it happened. However, it's no one's fault."

Mrs. Hamilton glared at the ice-hockey coach for a full minute and glanced at Kaylee's face full of guilt. She let out a sigh. "Fine, but make sure it doesn't happen again. If it does, she'll definitely be getting a detention." And with that, the redheaded teacher turned and made her way back to where she sat before any of that drama started.

Coach Knapp gave her a look before he left. As for Kaylee, she strode towards Edward and touched his arm. "Thank you," she whispered, gratefully. Edward smiled back gently and watched as she left his side, jogging over to Daniel and Emmett, who patiently waited for her.

Afterwards, Edward turned to look at the direction Brianna, Amber and Clara had gone, and pursed his lips. Subconsciously, his eyes had narrowed and his golden irises took on a darker topaz as he remembered the three girls' thoughts and conversation way before the ball had hit Brianna. They were not at all any good, and their main subject had been on his mate. All because _he_ had paid attention to Kaylee on her first day, whereas he never gave Brianna a second glance. That was the reason why he dodged the ball and did not stop it from colliding with her head. He thought she needed a bit of an impact to her breain that could somehow affect her in a way that she can actually _think_ twice, and become mature.

That was, obviously, wishful thinking. Which did not work if Brianna's plans of revenge in her mind were anything to go by.

Edward wouldn't stand for it.

~O~

"How are you, Lia? Everything all right? You haven't gotten yourself into something, have you? How's school going? Are you at school now? What are the subjects you're taking?" Hermione asked a mile a minute once she answered her call. It was now lunch time and Kaylee stood with Daniel in the line as they waited to get food.

"Hey, Herms," Kaylee greeted, cheekily. "Actually, I'm not at school at the moment. Now, before you go off and yell at me through a phone, I just want to say that I'm having quite a fun time skiving off classes. Please, don't ruin the vibe. And before you get a heart attack wondering where I am currently, I'm waiting in line for my turn to go rock climbing. Fun, right?"

Daniel choked on a laugh from beside her and she winked at him playfully. And because Hermione's her best friend, she knew what will come next. She just knew her that well.

 _3…2...1._

"WHAT?!" Hermione shrieked through the phone. "What do you mean you're not at school? Are you out of your bloody mind? For Merlin's sake, Lia! You moved and signed up for school to _educate_ yourself! How will you learn something if you're not at school?! Here you are instead, bloody galivanting through town or something!"

Kaylee chuckled, stepping forward as someone walked off from the line. "Hermione, chill, will you? You can be so uptight sometimes and—"

"Chill?" Hermione questioned in frustration. "You want me to chill? How can I relax when my best friend doesn't seem to know what the definition of the word 'school' means? How can I relax when all she wants to do is become rebellious? 'Ooh, lookey here, my name is Kaylee Gardner and I'm skipping school just so I can bloody climb a freaking mountain. Or a stupid wall to look cool, and because I'm lazy!'"

Kaylee let a laugh which resounded throughout the whole of the cafeteria. It was very contagious, and the Cullens and the Denali sisters watched and _listened_ in amusement on the far side of the room as Kaylee shoved the tray in her cousin's arms and bended, clutching her stomach as she laughed out loud while still holding the phone to her ear. Others, however, stared at her as if she lost her cool and went insane.

"Hermione, calm down." Kaylee said between her laughter.

"No, I will not calm down!" she snapped. "Maybe I should take the next flight over to America, take another plane to get to Alaska so I can retrieve you and take you back with me to England. This way, I can actually watch over you and your education."

"There is no need, 'Mione." Kaylee chuckled, wiping a tear that escaped from her eye as she straightened up. "I was just pulling your leg. And can I just say that wow, that was one heck of a successful impromptu prank."

"Kaylee, you can't just—wait, what?" Hermione asked, befuddled. "Prank? What do you mean by that?"

Kaylee snickered, gleefully. "I meant it as it is. This whole thing was a prank, one that I didn't plan on until you called," she paused. "Damn, Fred and George would be so proud of me. But no, Herms, I'm actually at school, lining up to get lunch at the moment as I talk to you."

Silence came on the other line.

"You are so, argh!" Hermione lost it. She shrieked again. Then she called me names. Referred my attitude to being almost like the twins. Told me I am my father's daugher like that's anything new. And went back to calling me names so vulgar that my eyes had widened with surprise. _Where did all that just come from?_

"I think you'll need to wash your mouth with soap, Herms. Or a really effective mouthwash. It's just so…dirty. Either way, one of them would do the job to clean it out." Kaylee stated, sincerely. "Has Ron been influencing you with his language a lot? What was it this time?"

Hermione sighed and ignored her jab. "Sometimes, Kaylee…sometimes I wonder why I am even friends with you." she retorted, of course, jokingly.

"Aw, you'll miss me too much if you get rid of me now. You know, now that I think about it, I'm like the glue."

"A glue?"

"Yes, a glue. I'm like that sticky substance that glues all of us together. If you get rid of me, the group falls apart, and I'm not being conceited or anything. Good thing is, I have no intention of ever letting you and the others fall to pieces."

"Kaylee?" Hermione started.

"Mhm?"

"You are such a dork! But your reference is accurate. Merlin only knows how many times I thought of killing Ron, and you were always there to stop me." she chuckled, amusedly. Kaylee smiled, and then heard a faint chatter coming from Hermione's line. "Anyway, I have to go. Kingsley needs to talk me."

"Okay," Kaylee paused. "Wait, Hermione?"

"Yes, Lia?"

"I have Math, Arts, English Literature, P.E., Chemistry and Music," Kaylee told her, answering some of the questions she had originally asked about. "And I'm doing fine here so you have nothing to worry about."

She knew Hermione was smiling wherever she was. "Yes, it seems like you are." she murmured. "All right then, I'll leave you to it. I'll call you again soon. Love you, Lia."

"I love you too, 'Mione."

Kaylee flipped her phone shut and placed it back on the back pocket of her jeans. Then she glanced at Daniel and grinned while she collected her tray back from him.

"I guess that she's still the same Hermione Granger you talked to me about five years ago." her cousin commented.

"Still the same one." came Kaylee's cheerful reply before she bounded over to the food aisle when their turn came.

Daniel, although being the youngest out of the two of them—Kaylee being twenty years old though she appeared younger, and him being only eighteen years old—fussed over his cousin, telling her all the food that were actually edible and those that she needed to stay away from. In the end, Kaylee followed Daniel to where the Cullens, Tanya and Kate sat at, a tray piled with two slices of pizza, a plate of lasagne, chips, chicken and a bottle of water. She had a little more than what Daniel had on his tray and as soon as she sat down between Alice and Kate, she tucked right in.

Kaylee did not look up at anyone as she ate, focusing solely on her food to tame the growls that originated from her hunger and the emptiness of her stomach. She glanced up, self-consciously, when she realised she was eating portions of food that were not really normal for a girl to eat that much. It was a little embarassing especially in the presence of beautiful people. However, playing soccer earlier with similar vigour and enthusiasm she only gave out towards Quidditch games used up a lot of her energy, which in turn made her in need for sustenance. To recharge.

A faint pink blush rose on both sides of her cheeks as she received all their attention, their foods untouched. Even her cousin was among them. She swallowed the last piece of lasagne she was chewing and stared back at them. Edward had a small smile on his face as he watched her eat, somehow finding it amusing. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Kate were expressionless, blank looks switched on. Rosalie and Tanya, however, stared at Kaylee's tray in disgust. As for Daniel, his jaw slightly dropped.

"What?" Kaylee asked them, raising an eyebrow. "A girl's got to eat when she needs to."

"Nothing, it's just…" Alice was speechless.

"It's just that it was a surprise." Emmett finished for her. "Who knew someone so small can pack that much of an appetite."

"I am not small!" she cried. "I'll have you know I am five foot eight! That's way above average."

Emmett snorted, and Kaylee gave him the stink eye. "Exactly my point." he contested.

She huffed. "Just because you're all bloody huge and buff does not mean you get to make fun of people who are smaller than you." she turned from him when he was about to say something back, and met Alice's eyes with a smile.

She was still a little hungry.

"Alice, are you going to eat that sandwich?"


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight and Harry Potter. All characters of both stories, along with their storyline, belong to their respective owners, Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. However, all unfamiliar characters and storylines do belong to me.**

 **~O~O~O~**

 _Anchorage, Alaska, United States_  
 _Year 2000_

She turned off the engine of her car and faced the house that she parked in front of. It was lovely and quaint, old-fashioned and with two levels. The roof was painted a deep burgundy, the colour slightly fading from being worn out. Its outside walls were made of wood and was coated in white, which however were slightly darker than the original. A wooden deck was structured out the front which had black railings and a set of stairs. But unlike the walls, the colour was of its own, just painted with a glossy cover which made it smooth and shiny and darker than the normal shade.

On the deck were a set of two cream sofas that aligned the walls besides the door and an armchair. White square pillows were strewn about the seats and across from the two sofas was a dark mahogany table, an oriental carpet in maroon and brown that was large enough to surround the sofas were laid in the centre underneath the table. Both sides between the deck stairs had flower beds which bloomed with flowers and other plants. How that was even possible from the limited sunlight, she did not know but she had to admit that they added to the charm of the house. An old lady suddenly walked out and waited patiently for the guy that was now making his way towards her.

Kaylee smiled when she saw the ever-affectionate short old lady hugging Daniel close to her. The mentioned elderly was her mother's mother, Laurelia Gardner. Her grandmother. She thought back to the last time she saw her. Although Kaylee had been very young at the time, one years old to be exact, she could still remember everything that had occurred during the hearing for her custody. Her poor grandmother accompanied by her grandfather had been against her father's cousin, Narcissa Black, and her husband, Lucius Malfoy. She had not stood a chance as the couple had manipulated the opinions of nearly every one that were voting. Therefore, the last time she had seen her grandmother was when she was being taken away after causing a commotion once the decision had been made.

She could still hear her grandmother's voice in her mind, how painful and grief-stricken they had been. It was to be expected after losing her daughter but the fact that Kaylee's guardianship had been won over by two people she had not known had magnified the grief twice more. Kaylee did not know how she had managed to cope but that was just her grandmother's character, she realised. A most compassionate woman of strength.

Daniel and their grandmother had been conversing lightly while she thought but as Kaylee returned her attention back on them, she noticed her cousin was about to introduce her. Her grandmother glanced over in her direction when he did, and both waited for her to come out. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the car door open and stepped out.

Laurelia did not know what to expect when her grandson had requested for her to meet someone. If she had been able to think for a moment, she knew she would have not come to this conclusion. As the girl made her way towards them, Laurelia had studied the girl's physical appearance and with alarm, she discovered that her distinguishing features were a replica of her late youngest daughter, Ariella Black. She never thought she would see her granddaughter again. Kaylee had only been a baby the last time she saw her. And now...now she was all grown up and had become so beautiful.

Tears gathered in Laurelia's eyes and she choked on a sob, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Hello, nana." Kaylee greeted softly, smiling warmly at her.

The dam broke.

 _She still remembers her_ , Laurelia thought before she sobbed and threw her arms around her granddaughter, hugging her fiercely while she cried, overcome with many emotions. Tears of grief, of pain and sorrow, tears of hopelessness when she was taken away from her spilled, but she also cried with tears of relief as she held Kaylee close to her. All of her emotions she bottled up when she lost the case all poured from her. Her body shook with sobs and all Kaylee could do was to hold her as tight as she did and reassure her she will never leave her again.

"My little dove," Laurelia murmured through her granddaughter's long silky hair. She finally pulled back, looking at her tearily. "You have grown and become so beautiful."

Kaylee smiled, her own blue-green eyes teary, as she gently wiped away her grandmother's tears from under her eyes. "Thank you, nana." she murmured. "I missed you."

"Oh, darling, I missed you too! There was never a day when I did not think of you," Laurelia's voice cracked.

"I don't doubt you did," Kaylee said, "But it's going to be okay, nana. We're here together now."

Daniel stood by as he let his cousin and their grandmother have their long overdue reunion. It was to be expected after eighteen years of no communication between them. From what he understood from his mother, Kaylee had been forcefully taken in by her father's blood relative in the Wizardry World after his aunt passed away and his uncle put behind bars for something he did not do. Daniel grew morose when he remembered back to what his mother told her, how his grandmother had arrived home with his grandfather right after the hearing for Kaylee's custody as she crumbled from grief of losing her daughter, her son-in-law and her granddaughter all in one week.

He was not yet born at the time as his mother had only been a month pregnant with him, and he thanked his lucky stars that he was not present when his grandparents went home. Otherwise, he would have gone through the same pain as his parents did, who had been affected greatly by the way their parents had reacted. His grandmother crying and his grandfather doing everything he can to make things better. So, yes, although he was told of the event, he was especially glad he was not there physically. He would have not been able to bear it.

Smiling sadly, Daniel wrapped his arms around two out of four of his cherished family and led them inside the house.

~O~

Kaylee placed the batch of choc-chip cookies in the oven that she, her grandmother and Daniel had baked together. It had already been two hours since she met her grandmother and during that time, she learnt that her grandfather had passed three years ago after acquiring a brain haemorrhage due to a fatal car accident.

"Your grandfather died peacefully after he had been able to say goodbye to us. His only regret was that he never told you how much he loved you by his self, how he never got the chance to see you again." her grandmother had tearfully informed her after she asked about his whereabouts. "He loved you very much, Kaylee. You were _his_ little dove. Did you know he was the one who christened you with that nickname? Dove because it's what you reminded him of."

Suffice to say, it had not been pretty when Kaylee found out she will never be able to talk to her grandfather again. It was her breaking point as she had lost so many people already. First, her lovely mother, then a couple of her friends from Hogwarts who had not been able to make it out alive. Lara, a fellow half-blood from Ravenclaw she had befriended with Hermione. Hayley, a sweet and loyal girl from Hufflepuff she made friends with when Kaylee realised she had none. Jacqueline, a Gryffindor muggleborn she and Hermione had assisted when she needed help studying. Then there was Venus, a girl from the house of Slytherin who had not held any prejudice against blood purities and due to that, had been classified as an outcast by her house. And now, she learned that her grandfather had passed. Kaylee's father might as well be in that count as he was nowhere near waking up. Not unless she and Hermione can complete the potion, or elixir, they were formulating for her father, as well as Neville's parents.

She was able to calm down afterwards, albeit still feeling sad about the whole thing. However, this occurrence had only urged her on to finish the potion for her father. She vowed that she will not lose anyone else she loves if she has the ability to prevent it from happening.

Currently, she was sitting down with Daniel and their grandmother around the kitchen countertop, flicking through albums and albums of her as a baby. Both muggle photos and the magical moving pictures were out and open on the surface of the countertop, and Kaylee smiled as she examined all of them. Most of the photos were candid shots and some had been taken intentionally, however the emotions were all genuine. Everyone had been happy. Her parents, her grandparents, aunt and uncle had the biggest smiles on their faces while holding her as a newborn, pride and joy being clearly deciphered from their expressions. Even though Daniel's very identical father had no blood relation to Kaylee, he still loved her as if she was his very own blood and flesh, and it really touched her.

The two pictures she loved the most were of her first smile which had been taken by a magical camera so it moved. All of them had been there and upon smiling with tiny teeth already growing, they had grinned like one of them had won a lottery, her mother and aunt jumping in glee while her father kissed her forehead. And the second photo she cherished was of her alone with her parents. Although this picture did not move, it was equally special as Kaylee was able to see how much love her mother and father had for her through their expressive eyes. Her mother carried her within her arms, a lock of her blonde hair escaping from its braided updo which she, as a newborn baby, had clenched in her tiny hand. Hovering behind them, his chin on her mother's shoulder, was her father who glanced down at her. Both were smiling lightly, eyes bursting with an overwhelming love, while she stared back at them, curiously.

Even though these photos were snapshots of memories she could not remember, it filled her with warmth to know none of her family had abandoned or rejected her like Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy had planted in her mind when she asked of them.

Kaylee grew tense when she heard a sound in the hallway but relaxed when she found no evidence or signs that could lead to being attacked, just soft footsteps of someone who knows their way around the house.

"Mhm, it smells good, Mum," a soft and feminine voice called out. The sound of the front door closing was heard next before two people appeared in the kitchen. One was obviously a woman and the other a man. She knew who they were. Her aunt Isabel and uncle Christopher. Daniel's parents.

Kaylee took a shaky breath as she got an eyeful of her aunt. Who looked exactly like her Mum, except she had dark hair than the fair colour of her mother's. She did have the same blue-green eyes, which Kaylee also inherited.

"What are we having tonight?" her uncle asked, his voice deep. He and her aunt had not noticed her yet.

"Spaghetti and roasted chicken," her grandmother replied.

"Yum." her aunt said, walking further into the room. She smiled at Daniel. "Hello, darling, how was school?" then her eyes glanced at the albums scattered on the countertop before looking up and seeing Kaylee for the first time, sitting beside her son. Still smiling, she returned her attention to Daniel but did a double take.

And then her jaw dropped.

"Ariella?" she whispered so low Kaylee had to strain her ears to catch it. Her uncle stopped fiddling with his phone when he heard his late sister-in-law's name. The vision in front of him made his eyes widen, his breath catching as he stared at a younger version of Ariella Black.

Kaylee sadly shook her head, smiling a little at them both. "No, auntie, uncle, it's me," she told them. "Kaylee."

Before she knew it, her aunt was already there, leaning down and embracing her. And like how her grandmother reacted, her aunt was sobbing into her hair and murmuring words of how she thought they would never see her again. After kissing her many times on the head, her aunt's arms were replaced with her uncle's and he crushed her to him and just held her.

Kaylee was so overcome from their affections that she managed to cry again. She could not help it. This reunion between her and her blood family was all she dreamed of, and more. It felt all sorts of amazing. She relished in the feeling, smile lighting up her face.

An hour later, she was seated beside Daniel as they ate dinner. Her grandmother had asked how she and Daniel had known each other, and from there Kaylee and Daniel recounted the story of how they had both met each other four years ago. After the end of her fourth year, she had been curious when she realised her relatives had still been alive and this led to her travelling to America to take a glimpse of her mother's side of the family. What she had not expected to happen was to literally bump into her cousin who had been fourteen at the time and had just finished high school. He had recognised his auntie Ariella in her physical features. Therefore, she had to tell him everything as he was too persistent.

"Why did you not tell us, Daniel?" Kaylee's aunt questioned, her expression confused.

"It's not his fault, auntie. I made him promise me to not utter a word to all of you about it." she answered for him. "A war in the Wizarding World had been brewing and I would not endanger any more of my family left. One was already too much, I couldn't add the rest of you in the lot as well. I would have hated myself if the Death Eaters had managed to take a hold of one of you. They would have killed you like they killed Mum."

"We understand that, sweetheart, but why were you even targeted?"

"Because I was my godbrother's godsister, and his best friend. Naturally, I was very loyal to him. And because he was the most wanted, they would do anything to acquire those that Harry loved, to get him to surrender for them just to kill him and take away the threat that he posed towards their _lord_." she explained to them. "If you had been captured, I would have undoubtedly turned myself in for the exchange of your lives, which will be in their best interest as they have me to use over Harry's favour."

They were silent after that, staring at her with multiple emotions,—shock, fear, anger, disgust—finally understanding the magnitude of what consequences could have occurred if she had revealed herself to them.

"I love all of you but I also love Harry, and that was the only way I could come up with that would not put lives at risks." Kaylee finished then she shot Daniel a glare. "But this _one_ had not been swayed and he just had to know everything." but she rolled her eyes fondly. "We were just lucky no Death Eater found out."

Although her family understood why their lives could have been in danger, they wanted to know why there was even a war to begin with. And what had occurred when she moved to be put in the care of the Malfoys. Thus, Kaylee proceeded to tell them every single detail she had entrusted to Daniel, and everything else that had transpired after her first meeting with Daniel. By the end of dinner, they understood and was appalled at all the events that took place that she was involved in. She did, however, hide what could have been a painful revelation to her family, regarding her abuse when she was younger and the Malfoy Manor in which she suffered greatly from many dark spells. Like Hermione, she also endured an engraving to her arm except hers had been inscribed with the word 'filth'. She also hid the fact that there had been a fifty-fifty percent chance she could have not made it out alive from the war.

Other than those horrific situations, her family took joy in the fact that Andromeda Tonks won over her second custody hearing against the Malfoys. It was an upgrade from the Malfoys guardianship, and Kaylee had wholeheartedly and a hundred percent agreed.

"And Sirius? You said your father was in a coma after the war but you never told us who actually attacked him." her uncle asked.

She stared at him painfully as she recalled the exact memory by accidentally bringing it in the forefront of her mind.

 _The war raged on._

 _Everywhere was in chaos, and the air was filled with the stench of death._

 _A student's body flew across a distance. Another fell and did not get up. Dead. Eyes empty of life. Of light. Dull. Soulless. Vacant. Their voices never to be heard again. Their dreams which will never be accomplished were shattered. From their death, a family will be torn apart. Despair. Sadness. Grief. Emotions which will be felt by everyone affected._

 _One by one they fell. One after the other, the list of victims grew. Students. Professors. People that held true to the side of good against the dark and evil. Individuals who fought for the same values in life: freedom and peace and love._

 _Gryffindors_ _._ _Slytherins_ _._ _Ravenclaws_ _._ _Hufflepuffs_ _. One united front, tackling the threat of greediness of a wizard and his followers. They who are completely lost to redemption._

 _Lights from spells lit up, flickered then dimmed. Red. Green. The dangerous indicator of pain and demise._

 _Only one student was left in the area against ten Death Eaters. She bore the colours of her house. Scarlet and gold. Her eyes were dark, the blue-green orbs fiery with fury. With wrath. The taste to avenge her fallen_ _comraderies_ _strong on her tongue. It spurred her on. It made her strong. And thus, she will not easily relinquish her life._

 _She defended. She fought. She avenged. She did not kill but she maimed._

 _One of the ten Death Eaters fell unconscious. Slumping. Crumbling. Out for the count. The girl faced the other nine, taking another two out while they were rigid with shock. But then they recovered. And they attacked harder together._

 _Though she ducked and she rolled, she was no match for seven against one. It does not mean that she will die without fighting. No, she will strike back with everything she had left._

 _And then_ he _came. The only parent she had left._

 _"Kaylee!" His voice was full of panic and fear._

 _Kaylee was momentarily distracted and that was her undoing. Her father was her weakness, she knew beforehand. Her attention shifted to him and that was all it took for the Death Eaters to take the chance. At once, they all shot a spell. Red lights appeared. The_ _Cruciatus_ _Curse._

 _Kaylee screamed. She fell and landed roughly on her knees, dropping her wand which slid a few metres away from the floor. Although, she knew too well the sensation of the pain this particular spell brought, she would never really get accustomed to it. Like every pain anyone can imagine, it was inflicted onto them. Draining them of their energy. Of their life._

 _Then the agony was gone. She heard voices screaming the_ _unforgiveable_ _curse once more but she did not feel it. She heard Bellatrix cackle with madness. Crazy. Insane._

 _Kaylee did not feel anything but numbness. Confused, she slowly opened her eyes—which had somehow closed—and she found she lay on the floor. A figure was kneeling in front of her. Protecting her. Her eyes widened upon recognition of who they were. The familiar dark wavy hair of her father alerted her to him. He did not scream. He took it all in. The pain. Like knives stabbing you, cutting you, opening you all at the same time amongst others._

 _Kaylee tried to shout. She tried to move for her wand. But her muscles which ached would not let her. She whimpered and tried harder to speak, as that was the only thing that she could possibly do in that moment._

 _"D..Dad..._ _Dadd_ _...Daddy. N.._ _noo_ _."_

 _She knew he heard her if his slight movement of his head was any indication. And then she heard him speak, his voice still strong._ He _was strong like a stone. Like someone made of steel. "I love you, Kaylee. My little angel. Know that I am so proud of you."_

 _It was like he was saying goodbye. And she panicked. "N-no, Dad.._ _dy_ _. No._ _Pl_ _..ease. Plea.._ _se_ _, d-don't_ _le_ _.._ _ave_ _me." she paused, trying to get up. When she still could not, she burst into tears. "I love you, too. So much."_

 _After those words were said, his torture became worse. The same curse was repeated, each one becoming more painful than the last. Her father was beginning to get weak. She could see it from the trembling of his body. She wanted to reach out. She needed to do something._

 _Kaylee made another attempt to get her wand back, ignoring the pain, ignoring the ache. She would have been able to take it from the floor, she would have been able to save him, but a Death Eater kicked her on her back. They forced her onto her knees, one of their hands gripping her face hard. They forced her to watch as her father finally lay on the floor, all the fight dissolving from his system._

 _Bellatrix grinned at her, mocking her. She cackled once more. "Now, filthy half-blood, watch me as I kill your father." Kaylee screamed. She scratched at the arms that gripped her, that held the bottom part of her face painfully but they did not relent. Bellatrix lifted her wand and her mouth opened. And Kaylee was overcome with grief. With failure. She knew what will happen then. "Avada_ —"

 _But then they came. Mr. and Mrs._ _Weasley_ _. The twins and Ginny. Charlie. Kingsley. Hermione. Ron. Harry. They took care of the last of the Death Eaters around her. The one who held her captive lost their hold and she was finally free from their clutches._

 _But they were still too late. Her father was immobile. His body_ _unmoving_ _. Motionless. His fate became that of Neville's parents' condition. Alive and breathing, but no sign of improvements from their comatose state._

 _She crawled and she cried as she made her way towards him. Kaylee desperately wished it was not real. That she was just seeing things. But when she got there, her wishes were for naught. He had been_ _crucioed_ _until he was unconscious._

 _So, Kaylee held him to her. Tight._ _Unmoving_ _her hold of him. She cried. She screamed. She shouted. Until her voice was hoarse, until her throat became sore from her screaming and yelling. The others watched. Her extended family. Her friends. Her remaining professors. They flinched and they cringed at the raw hurt in her voice._

 _The heartache in her voice as she called for her father was painful. They, too, felt it. A deep agony. An unfathomable anguish. They were the sounds of genuine suffering._

 _It was then Kaylee understood just how much he loved her. As his only child_ , _his love for her was unconditional. And she failed him._

 _She did not try hard enough save her father._

"Kaylee?"

She was brought back in the present when her grandmother called her. Her eyes were full of tears as she met her gentle gaze. "His cousin," she revealed. "His cousin was the one responsible. Bellatrix Lestrange. The same woman who killed Mum."


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight and Harry Potter. All characters of both stories, along with their storyline, belong to their respective owners, Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. However, all unfamiliar characters and storylines do belong to me.**

 **~O~O~O~**

 _Anchorage, Alaska, United States_

 _East Anchorage High_

 _Year 2000_

It was during Math class the next day with Rosalie and Tanya that she got another call from Hermione. They were solving divisions individually when Kaylee's flip phone rang, disturbing the silence that preceded over the classroom. The whole class turned their attention towards her as she quickly took her phone from her jacket pocket and glimpsed at the caller ID. She looked towards Mr. Garrison, who had glanced up from whatever he was doing in his computer.

"Miss. Gardner, if you can please—"

"Sorry, sir, but I have to take this call." Kaylee interrupted him, already standing up from her chair and walking to the door that led to the hallway.

Taken aback with her interruption, which no one had ever done before, he unconsciously let her go, his mouth agape at the nerve of her and her actions. Rosalie and Tanya glanced at one another and smirked in amusement. That was a first.

While everyone in class shrugged at the situation, Rosalie and Tanya eavesdropped on Kaylee as they worked through the problems on their pages.

Back in the hallway, Kaylee was exchanging words lowly with Hermione. "'Mione, what is it? You've already called yesterday to check up on me. Please, don't tell me this is going to be a daily occurrence. I do have classes in the mornings."

"I know, I know, but this was important. You did say that if something changed, I would tell you immediately." Hermione replied, earnestly. "Anyway, it's about your father."

This immediately took Kaylee's attention. "What is it, Hermione? Don't tell me his condition has gotten worse?"

"Worse?" Hermione laughed, joyfully. Kaylee frowned in confusion at the swift change of her mood. "It's the complete opposite, Lia! Sirius' condition is getting better which the healers has noticed, who had then notified me so I can tell you. Kaylee, he's finally responding with the help of the recent potion we provided him! Isn't that amazing?"

Rosalie and Tanya, from inside the classroom, both raised an eyebrow at one another. _Potion? Who in these days call medicine a potion, or healers as doctors?_ They both thought.

Kaylee felt giddiness sweep over her, happiness rushing in, but she paused as she asked, "How would the healers know he's getting better?"

"Well, a healer—Susan Bones, you remember her?— checked up on him, making sure he's stable, his heartbeat normal, and he's not going worse. She told me she was talking to him about you, what you were currently doing and where you are now, and she saw his fingers move, Lia," she explained. "Your idea on adding both phoenix blood and tears in the former solution were effective. It was brilliant!"

For the first time, a full smile, one without the shadows of the past, graced Kaylee's pink lips. "I'm really glad to hear that. Thank you for telling me, 'Mione. I only hope he can wake up soon."

"Yes, everyone does. Who knows maybe he'll wake up very soon now that he's responded." Hermione wondered. "Will you be visiting?"

"Of course, expect me there this coming weekend."

And with that, they exchanged their goodbyes and both went back to what they were doing prior to the call. Kaylee walked back in class, shot her teacher an apologetic smile and sat back down between Rosalie and Tanya, who were currently wearing befuddled expressions.

"Anything wrong?" Kaylee asked them, smiling. Her hope that her father would wake up sooner than she thought made her so cheerful she could burst.

Rosalie smiled at her. "It's nothing big." she lied through her teeth, and Kaylee could sense that she was not being truthful.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just these questions are really difficult to figure out." Rosalie said, waving her papers that held the division problems at her.

Kaylee knew that was not the truth but this time she let it go, and did not ask further questions. "I would gladly help you if I wasn't already having problems with it too."

Rosalie chuckled softly under her breath, not wanting Mr. Garrison to catch them interacting during a quiet task. "It's okay." she told her.

With that, Kaylee looked down at her own set of papers and solved the division problems one by one. Over her shoulders, Rosalie shot Tanya a look. Even though Alice filled the both of them and the family in last night regarding her father's condition, they did not really take that in fully until now. How was her father sent to a coma? And by who?

And what was up with Kaylee and her friend's terminology of things? Potion and healers?

~O~

Far away from Kaylee's math classroom, one Daniel Lewis brooded in his seat next to Edward, his eyes glaring daggers and holes on the carpet and completely ignoring their own math teacher who stood at the front, explaining a variety of formulas to solve divisions. Edward glanced at him in concern, wondering what was on his friend's mind. This was usually the kind of situations when Edward wished he could read his thoughts.

However, Daniel was glad Edward would not be able to peek into his mind since it was full of witches and wizards, magic, wars and an evil and power hungry maniac. Everything that Kaylee was and can do and had gone through and faced. If Edward had access to his thoughts, he would have suffered a heart attack and probably such anger that could rival that of a werewolf's. Then afterwards, he would have wondered about magic. Those always came last.

Unlike the watered down version his cousin had given their family the night before, Daniel had literally forced Kaylee to tell him the whole truth while they were alone before she returned home. What she revealed was beyond anything he could have imagined for her to undergo. _Those bastards!_

He flinched as the mental image he had received the night before, it resurfacing in his mind once more. Kaylee had described her torture in the Malfoys Manor—and even the abuse she had gone through while she was kept under their custody—in full detail and left nothing out. Everything was brought to light for him. And that was the whole reason why he was currently brooding in silent anger.

The pain of the torture…how could someone do that to his cousin? A cousin he was proud to know and have, someone who was gentle and compassionate, and who completely did not deserve any of those lashings and maltreatment. Daniel's thoughts shifted and focused on the bronze haired boy beside him. If Edward found out, Daniel without a doubt, knew that those who was responsible for her horrible treatment would die. Edward would seek them out and not leave anyone alive that played a part in Kaylee's suffering.

Edward was one overprotective and vengeance-seeking son of his mother. Daniel was even sure Carlisle would help his adopted son. Even Esme, a sweet and loving mother figure that she is. She would have been horrified of Kaylee's ordeal in the past.

A part of him wanted this to play out but he knew Kaylee would have done everything to stop anyone from killing another, if her actions in the Battle of Hogwarts was to go on. She could have shot a curse that can kill someone but instead, she chose to use her magic by just sending her enemies into unconsciousness. Although, admittingly, Daniel enjoyed the fact that the Death Eaters Kaylee had faced were currently rotting in the magical prisons. Death would have been like a mercy for them. So, another part of him chose to leave the situation as it is.

When class ended, the snowfall that fumed outside during class had finally ended and a thick layer of snow was now coating the grounds. Daniel and Edward walked together as they made their way in the cafeteria for lunch.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked. "You've been quiet since this morning."

Daniel froze. What lies can he tell someone who will be deeply affected by the truth? And a hundred-something year old vampire at that, who could detect a lie by the rate of his heartbeat? "It's nothing, Eddie." he smirked, an idea of what he could tell him already forming in his mind. "I've just been quiet because I'm trying to plan a surprise date for Kelly."

But then, what Daniel thought was a good lie, plummeted to the dirt as he realised too late that Edward knows he hated her.

As if he could read his mind, Edward raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought you didn't like her?"

"I don't." Daniel admitted, this time the truth. "But I have to say she's good in bed and I wouldn't mind tapping that fine piece of ass again." he smiled devilishly at Edward, knowing for sure he will stop with the questioning after this. He was still a man from the nineties and still set on the old traditional ways that sex or intimacy should come after marriage and only between the married couple.

Therefore, Edward's wrinkle-free face crinkled with disgust, and Daniel guffawed. "Don't say anymore." Edward said, grimacing.

"Don't worry, I'll spare you the details." Daniel replied, teasingly. Now, he just had to make sure he was actually planning on going on a date with Kelly. Edward will wonder if he actually did and if not, he will only go back to asking and he did not want his nagging to occur, less he betray his cousin's trust. After all, the magical world was kept in secrecy from humans like him, unless they were related to the witch or wizard.

Around the corner of the hallway where both boys walked, Rosalie, Tanya and Kaylee walked out of their classroom, giggling and discussing the negative traits which they each have come to acquaint with someone, targeting more towards the male specimen.

"I have a close friend—Ron Weasley—who has the most disgusting and horrible mannerism in the entire world. No matter how many times Hermione and I tell him to stop doing it, he always eats with his mouth open, and talks while he's still chewing." Kaylee responded, giving example of one negative trait which she did not find attractive in a guy.

"Oh, that is the worst!" Tanya exclaimed.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "And you said, Hermione is dating him?"

Kaylee nodded, smiling fondly at the example of love produced from their relationship. "They are dating, yes. Aside from his negative mannerisms, Ron's a decent guy. Although, he can be daft sometimes, he's completely loving and protective towards Hermione," she explained. "Or I would not have approved of their relationship if he was a douchebag."

The two other girls snickered in approval and without Kaylee noticing, both exchanged mischievous glances at one another. They both knew Edward was soon to round the corner with Daniel, and they had a question for their new friend while he was in hearing distance as this would help him in the long run.

"So, now that you've mentioned all the bad traits you don't like in guys, what exactly do you look for in someone if you ever wish to date?" Rosalie asked. Though this question was for Edward's benefit, her curiosity was piqued. _What did Kaylee Gardner, with a mysterious persona, like exactly?_

What Tanya and Rosalie both did not expect was the appearance of a blush upon Kaylee's fair rosy cheeks.

"You just had to ask that, didn't you?" Kaylee mumbled in response. Her new friends grinned expectantly, waiting. "Well, I'm not really sure exactly. To be honest, I've never really dated anyone before but I think what—"

"Wait, hold on for a moment." Tanya interrupted, incredulously. "Did you just say that you've never had a relationship at all? Ever?"

The dark haired girl nodded with a shy smile. Rosalie's jaw dropped.

 _How?_ The two blonde vampires asked themselves. _How can someone beautiful not date any guys?_

"I know what you're thinking. Trust me, I get that a lot." Kaylee smiled, blue-green eyes alight. "The reason why I have never dated was not because I didn't want to experience it but because I had no choice in the matter. Especially when I have a totally overprotective and frightening father who makes guys run for the hills rather than approach me. Other than he, my godbrother also chases potential boyfriends away. As a result, it's hard to find someone who's not scared of one of them, or a guy that my father and godbrother will approve of. So, yeah, because of them two I've never really dated anyone."

"That's understandable." Rosalie sympathised. As a matter of fact, if she had a daughter she would be just as protective as Kaylee's father was, and the only way to gain Rosalie's favour was if the guy did something that impressed her and benefited her _daughter_ most. And she was not even the male parent.

Before anymore could be said, the figures of Edward and Daniel appeared. The girls quietened, Rosalie and Tanya lamenting the fact their question went unanswered.

"Hello," Edward greeted Kaylee.

She smiled at him. "Hey, how's your day going?"

 _Better now that you're here_ , Edward thought. "It feels like any other day, just surviving through the day and trying to pay attention."

Kaylee laughed. "I get what you mean. To be honest, the only way you can have fun is by being with your friends."

"That's very true," he smiled down at her. "Although, a favourite subject may also support your survival throughout high school."

"Also that," she agreed and before Edward can ask hers, she was already answering his unspoken question. "Music and art are my favourite subjects. It lets me express what I feel and losing myself through the songs is just an amazing feeling. They are also a way to relieve stress which I find to be really helpful." she explained and met Edward's bright golden eyes. "How about yours? What subjects do you love, Mr. Mysterious?"

Unbeknownst to them, Rosalie and Tanya had dispersed from their sides, smirking as they made their way outside the building through another way. They had to forcibly remove Daniel along, and he had been stubborn about not leaving his cousin. Admittedly, they found this trait of his to be irritating, yet awe-inspiring. Of course, they both did not know why he was so protective to begin with. Just one of so many things they wanted answered in due time.

Back to the pair, Edward was delighted in the fact that Kaylee loved music the same way he did. "I, too, enjoy music." he replied softly.

Her smile grew wider. "You do? What do you play? Can you sing?"

"I can sing a bit but I much prefer to play the piano," he answered. "And you?"

"I play the piano too! But most of the time, I only sing." she said, eyes lighting up. "I used to be in the choir back in my old school, and I remember that I always loved going to all our practices."

"You must be really good then."

"I'm decent enough."

 _Modest_. One other thing to add to the growing list of her personal traits, which he keeps in his mind. So far, the list contained everything that are all positive. He wondered if there was anything that could be negative about her.

"I would like to hear you sing one day," Edward said.

"Maybe." Kaylee told him, smirking.

And before she can anything more, cold icicles splatted her on her face as soon as she stepped out of the building. She gasped, standing still and shocked, blinking her eyes at the sudden touch of frigid snow to her skin. It numbed her face, snow particles covering the whole of her face as the snowball was big in its size.

Kaylee's eyes narrowed, finding the culprit standing beside a tree. _Daniel_. And he was _laughing_. Emmett, too, looked like he was in on it, snickering along with her cousin. A sudden spike of annoyance and playfulness all at the same time washed over her. She wiped her face with the sleeve of her jacket, then dropped her things before taking off towards them.

Daniel's eyes widened and she heard him yell, "Run. _Run_ , Emmett! Don't be fooled by her. She's fucking _fast_!"

And she was. She was already almost within reach of Daniel before he could even finish his sentence. This show of speed baffled not only Emmett and Edward, but also the other vampires who were just making their way towards where Daniel once stood. Emmett dodged just before she got to him, but it was for naught as Kaylee was set on reaching her cousin alone, not paying any thoughts to him. As a result, the golden eyed vampires just watched the chase between the cousins with amusement. _Who knew a human could be that fast_.

Edward picked up her things and made his way to his family, not once taking his attention of the figure of his mate running. Even in this chase, she was graceful. Daniel made a wrong move to turn around to face her and it cost him greatly as Kaylee, only a feet away, dove for him, tackling him to the snow covered ground. He landed with his back first.

" _Oom_ —" Daniel was cut off as a shower of snow fell over on top of his face. And then he stiffened as he felt his devious cousin lift his shirt up, and placed a heavy amount of snow on his stomach.

Kaylee stood up, wiped her hands and sauntered off, a smirk on her face. Her eyes landed on Emmett, who slightly gulped at the look of revenge in her eyes from his earlier enjoyment of her predicament. He stepped back as she kept moving towards him but in the last minute, she went to Edward and grabbed her things from him.

"Thank you," she murmured.

At once, Edward snickered in delight over his brother's actions and was joined by the rest of his family. _Who would have thought the big guy Emmett would back down from a human?_

~O~

After lunch, Kaylee and Edward made their way to their music class together. They had continued their conversation on music straight after her chase with Daniel while everybody else had started a snowball fight. A couple of times, both of them had to duck down to avoid being hit by snow. Kaylee was only able to realise one was coming after her when Edward tells her to duck or he pulls her down with him. She profusely thanked him for his help every time.

When he asked about it, she had replied with, "It's not that I don't like the cold—and I do, having grown up in places where it snows makes you get used to it—but right now, I'm not in the mood to join in on their game. I think I'd rather sit back for my first few weeks here in school before delighting my cousin in playing along." she had paused then and asked him why he was not joining in on the fun.

"Someone needed to accompany you," he had said. Upon hearing that, Kaylee had smiled at him, a faint blush coating both her cheeks.

Back in the present, Kaylee and Edward was walking side by side in a comfortable silence, their minds occupied by what each had learned about the other. Although, the new things about what she had gathered of Edward took a hold on a part of her mind, the other part was reeling in the fact that the potion she and Hermione had recently mixed up was taking effect on her father. For two years in a row, none of the formulation they had worked together on had worked. No responses. Until now.

Perhaps, it was all due to the phoenix blood and tears, two ingredients they had never used before in any of their potions prior to the recent one. Whatever the case, Kaylee was grateful for she might get her father back and by doing so, Neville will be able to get his parents as well.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Edward asked, breaking the silence.

Kaylee turned to look at him, finding him regarding her with the gentlest expression she had ever seen on anyone. And only now was she finally able to truly focus on Edward Cullen. He was, in every way, different to all the guys she had ever met. Even though she did not know him to the best extent, she knew that Edward was one of a kind. _Thoughtful_ ; in his case of wanting to be with her while she excluded herself from the snowball fight _. Kind_ ; every time he talked to her, his tone was always polite and filled with kindness. _Gentleman;_ for all the times he had opened a door and let her in first, and the moment when he picked up her things off the floor when she ran after Daniel _. Musical_ ; his passion for music, especially through the piano. _Handsome_. Kaylee blushed at this one.

Everyone knew, maybe even himself, that he was good looking. And those golden eyes, which happened to be the same colour as the rest of his family's, Tanya's and Kate's, were so unique and she wondered how that was even possible. She found that the golden eyes suited him more than the rest of them.

Of course, she did not ignore the fact that Edward and the others were unrelated through blood yet they seemed to have the same eye colour.

"It's nothing important," she finally answered him. "Just thinking about music and if you'll be able to give me a demonstration." And though that was a half-lie in terms of what she had formerly been thinking about, she was actually curious if he will be able to play for her in this class.

Edward smiled while leading her inside the music room. "If you sing, I'll play for you."

"Mhm. An exchange?" she raised an eyebrow. He smirked, and she could understand the meaning behind it. _Take it or leave it._ "Sure. We can do it during class, if you want." Kaylee was not one to back down from anything.

Edward's eyes left her for a moment and turned to their male substitute teacher. He read his thoughts and found that he would let the class do as they please. If they want to leave, they may. If they want to stay, they can. Normally, Edward would have scoffed at this idea but he did not mind it so much now if he was going to hear his mate sing for the first time. He found he could not wait.

"I'd like that." Edward told her.

She nodded, smiling. "Good."

They walked further inside and took a seat in the back row. Kaylee's eyes wandered around the room, taking notes where the instruments were placed. The guitars were at the back stacked up within its rack stand, and beside them stood the conga drums, a bass drum and a kettle drum. Those were the instruments that she could see visibly, and Kaylee guessed that the others were probably in the storage room.

Once every student were in class, the teacher stood up from the front desk. "Obviously, as your teacher is not here, I will be your substitute for this lesson. Since I am busy with my own class, having to grade some homework, you have the choice to either leave or stay—" cheers erupted from some students. "—but you _cannot_ leave the school premises. So, with that said, you may do as you please."

Almost everyone left, save for three others besides Edward and Kaylee. She turned to face him, eyes questioning. "Come," Edward said. "I know where we can go."

They gathered their things and left, Kaylee following his steps. She sighed once the classroom was behind them. "That was disappointing for my first music class here." she stated, wistfully.

"Don't worry, our music teacher is actually very good. You'll like her." Edward assured her.

"I'll have to see for myself," she said. "Where are we going, by the way?"

"Just here." Edward announced. They had come to a full stop at the very end of the upper floor of the building, to a closed door in the middle of the hallway. "This is the back room which has a piano. Most people use this for privacy or when everywhere else is loud and they can't focus."

Curious, Kaylee stepped up beside him and opened the door herself. Edward, in amusement, walked into the room after her, watching her reaction.

"Oh, it's so nice." she said, eyeing the black grand piano a couple of metres from the wide windows, her

eyes flicking over to the bookshelf at the other side of the room, and the wooden polished floorboards. She strode towards the piano and gently run her slender fingers over the keys, before grinning. Suddenly, Kaylee was in front of him, pulling him by his freezing hand towards the piano, and made him sit on the stool. "Play."

Edward smiled at her, seeing the unsuppressed excitement within her soulful eyes. He obliged, placing both his hands over the right keys then started the tune. As the first sounds of the notes started, a flash of recognition entered her blue-green depths.

"Clair de Lune," she whispered.

He stopped playing for a second to ask, "You know Debussy?"

Kaylee smiled lightly. "Yes, 'Nocturne' was the first piano piece I learned when I was just starting out." she folded her arms on the side of the piano and leaned her chin on them. "Keep playing, Edward."

He nodded, a smile playing on his lips.

As Edward demonstrated his musical talent with the piano, Kaylee kept watch, tracking the movements of his pale, long fingers as they curved gracefully over the keys. She closed her eyes, enjoying the music that resounded throughout the room.

Edward watched her, hands still playing Debussy's piece. The familiar feeling of love that only surged for her filled him then. His entire being rejoiced over the fact that his mate was finally here in front of him. He still could not believe it. Often he thought of how a soulless monster like him could be gifted with a wonderful human being as her. _What did he do to deserve her?_

In all of his years as an immortal, he has had to watch the way his family members acted with their significant other, longing for one to call his own. Now, to finally gain something which he so desired was unbelievable. _She_ was unbelievable. As he watched her take in the music he played, he thanked all the powers that played a part of their pairing. She was all he hoped for, and yet so much more.

As the last of the notes were played, Kaylee's eyes opened and locked on his.

They stared at one another, not one of them speaking. Just gazing. Each one felt different emotions overwhelming them for different reasons. Edward's were of love and devotion, Kaylee's for the enjoyment of his piano abilities and gratefulness for his demonstration.

When a moment passed, their stares still unbroken, Kaylee finally grinned widely. "That was beautiful, Edward!" she exclaimed.

He smiled, standing up and making his way towards the windowsill to lean on it. "I believe it's your turn."

Kaylee took a deep breath and sat down. She looked up at Edward, heart beating fast from nervousness. "I haven't played piano in quite a while so if I make any mistakes, I hope you can look past that." she warned him.

"I think it will be amazing either way."

She stared at him a second longer and nodded once before turning to face the piano. Digging deep through her mind, she tried to find something good to play and sing at the same time. After a minute, she finally was able to decide on something.

Meanwhile, Edward heard her heart thudding faster than normal. Gone was the girl who was confident a moment ago, now she was replaced by a timid and shy person who lacked of confidence, thinking she would not be good. Edward sought out to rectify that. "Just calm down, Kaylee, I'm not here to judge. I'm just a friend wanting to hear my friend sing."

Kaylee smiled at him, strangely finding herself calming down and finding strength within his words.

Edward waited patiently and when she started, she started out slow and a bit shaky, which improved the more she played the song. He recognised it to be Whitney Houston's 'When You Believe', and he revelled in the beautiful melody. Leaning on the sill, he was riveted as he beheld the sight of his mate completely losing herself to the song, her eyes closed as she played.

And then she sang, and Edward was at a loss for words. Speechless.

 _"Many nights we've prayed._

 _With no proof anyone could hear_

 _In our hearts, a hopeful song_

 _We barely understood_

 _Now we are not afraid_

 _Although we know there's much to fear_

 _We were moving mountains long_

 _Before we knew we could, oh yes"_

Kaylee made the song different, made it unique in another way. Unlike the original version being sung breathily by Whitney and Mariah, hers were completely controlled without her breaths being heard as she sang. Yet like the their version, it was deep and soulful, so passionate.

 _"There can be miracles when you believe_

 _Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill_

 _Who knows what miracles you can achieve_

 _When you believe, somehow you will_

 _You will when you believe_

 _Oh yeah, in this time of fear_

 _When prayer so often proves in vain_

 _Hope seems like the summer birds_

 _Too swiftly flown away_

 _Yet now I'm standing here_

 _My heart so full I can't explain_

 _Seeking faith and speaking words_

 _I never thought I'll say"_

Edward was captivated by her voice. Soft. Melodious. Pleasing to the ears. To _his_ ears. He loved how her playing differed from the original representation of the song and made it her own.

 _"There can be miracles when you believe_

 _Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill_

 _Who knows what miracles you can achieve_

 _When you believe, somehow you will_

 _You will when you believe_

 _They don't always happen when you ask_

 _And it's easy to give in to your fears_

 _But when you're blinded by your pain_

 _Can't see the way, get through the rain_

 _A small but still, resilient voice_

 _Says hope is very near, oh_

 _There can be miracles when you believe_

 _Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill_

 _Who knows what miracles you can achieve_

 _When you believe, somehow you will_

 _You will when you believe"_

Her use of a different style of the song was more profound throughout the second chorus. In the original, it was sung through a range of powerful high vocals but for Kaylee, she sang it lowly and deeply rather than singing it high. It worked, especially with the tone of her voice.

 _"You will when you_

 _You will when you believe_

 _Just believe_

 _I believe, I believe_

 _Just believe_

 _You will when you believe."_

And as she closed the song, Edward was, for the second time in the same week, spellbound by Kaylee.


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Oh, geez, it's been a long time! I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the delay in posting this chapter up. I had been busy with final essays and other college work related. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **I do not own Twilight and Harry Potter. All characters of both stories, along with their storyline, belong to their respective owners, Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. However, all unfamiliar characters and storylines do belong to me.**_

 **~O~O~O~**

 _Anchorage, Alaska, United States_

 _Gardner Home_

 _Year 2000_

Wednesday passed by quickly for the others.

For Kaylee though, in her mind it was moving as fast as the pace of a snail. In other words, she despised how prolonged it seemed to be. After hearing about her father, all she wanted was for Saturday to come so she could floo to St. Mungo's. She wanted, no needed, to see if he would respond to her. She longed to see him move even if just for a bit. Two years without any reaction from the previous potions made her desperate for a change. It was wishful thinking, but she hoped he would wake when she gets there. _What daughter would not want their father to wake up from their comatose situation?_

Although, Wednesday did go by slow it had been bearable with her time spent in school with her cousin, the Cullens, and Tanya and Kate. Otherwise, without their presence in her life as a muggle high school student, she would have long suffered from the long days.

On Thursday morning, Kaylee woke up from the sound of her phone ringing. She groggily uncovered herself from under her blanket before reaching for her phone from her nightstand. A spike of annoyance surged in her veins when she saw who was calling her.

"This better be important, Daniel. It's not even seven yet." Kaylee complained as she laid back on her bed, staring at her ceiling.

"Good morning to you too, cousin." he replied, teasingly.

Kaylee grumbled. _Why did Daniel have to be so awfully bright first thing in the morning?_ "What do you want?"

"Pack a bag, we'll be picking you up soon. We're going on a trip!" and then, he hung up on her.

She stared, blinking, at her phone for a few more seconds before she shrugged and threw it on the side of her bed. Ignoring the purpose of her cousin's call, she happily snuggled back under her blanket and went back to sleep, catching more rest before she had to get up for school in an hour. She did not know how much more she slept, but luck was definitely not on her side. And instead of her phone, it was her doorbell that was going off this time. Kaylee groaned and restlessly climbed off her bed, staggering towards her bedroom door and towards the front door of her house.

"Daniel, if this is some kind of prank—" she stopped when she opened the door and saw who stood on the other side. "…Alice? Rosalie?"

The spiky haired pixie grinned. "Hi, I hope you're not angry, but we didn't want to leave you out. That would be so mean of us if we did."

Rosalie read the confusion in Kaylee's eyes and made it clear for her. "What my dear sister meant to say is that we didn't want to go to Denali without bringing you along for the trip. Your cousin is coming with, considering this getaway is for him."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and I can see clearly that you haven't at all packed up since he called you." Alice said, eyeing her dishevelled appearance.

Kaylee ignored that remark. "This trip… what is it for? Who else is coming? And how did you know where I live?"

"Well, since Daniel's got his very first A mark in English—believe it or not—we wanted to do something to celebrate it." Alice replied.

"Em, Edward, Jasper, Tanya and Kate are also coming," Rosalie added. "And your cousin sent us your home address since he wasn't bothered to come and get you."

"But since you haven't done anything to prepare, we might have to be delayed. Don't worry though, we'll help you pack."

Five minutes later, that's how Kaylee found herself sitting down on her bed, watching the pixie and the beauty, aka Rosalie, flit about her bedroom, taking a handful of clothes to fold and pack in a bag or to admire. They were both so occupied over her clothing that they did not notice her just watching them, the complete opposite of what they ordered her to do. Which was to get herself ready. Alice, in particular, was beaming widely at Kaylee's sense of style as she looked through her dresses with Rosalie beside her, oohing and ahhing.

When they finally realised that Kaylee was only lounging and not moving a single muscle, the pixie and the beauty glared at her in annoyance. "What are you doing? You have to get dressed now or we'll never make it in time." Alice told her.

"I thought we were already late." Kaylee mentioned but, nevertheless, stood up.

"We have a chance that we could make it since most of us Cullens drive faster than the average speed." Rosalie replied, and inwardly said, by a hundred percent.

Kaylee took this information in with delight, taking enjoyment over this small a thing to hold over them. "So, your family is a bunch of rule breakers, aye?"

Alice and Rosalie glanced at one another and smirked. If only she knew.

"You could say that," Alice said before hollering, "Now, no more chatting and just get dressed. We're already late enough. The guys will start getting restless."

"All right, all right, I'm going."

"Here, wear this." Alice handed her her outfit for the day. She chose a casual outfit which consisted of a brown parka coat, a black long sleeve dress that reached the mid-thighs and black leggings, and she paired them all with a deep brown boots.

Kaylee raised an eyebrow at the pixie while the beauty hid a smile behind a raised hand to her mouth. "I didn't realise I had become a barbie doll?" she turned to the blonde. "Rose, tell me, was I either drunk or drugged when Alice forced me to agree to her terms, and when?"

The blonde bombshell let out a laugh but it was Alice who answered, "Since today! And as I see it, you're neither hungover nor undergoing the effects of a drug. So, now go!" and gently but with a little force pushed me to the direction of my bathroom.

While Kaylee went in and turned the shower on, Rosalie and Alice were left alone in their friend's bedroom. They proceeded to fold the clothes which they have chosen for Kaylee to bring on their trip and brought back the ones that were not needed back in her wardrobe. Afterwards, they explored her room which contained things and other knick knacks that made up Kaylee's personality. For one, there was a connected room to this which stored floor-to-ceiling bookshelves of the world history, novels and plays, and there was also a space for an easel stand and painting equipments within a shelf on the other side of the room. In front of her books, a seating area was arranged. Alice and Rosalie got a distinct feeling that this was where Kaylee spends most of her free time after school.

As they wandered further into the room, Rosalie noticed an opened album lying on top of the table. She walked forwards with the intent to discover what it held, but for a moment, she wondered if doing this was a breach of Kaylee's privacy. Would she want her and Alice to go snooping around her home? The answer came to her not even a second later. She knew Kaylee would not be impressed, just like how she would if someone were to go searching through her stuff. Although this thought came to Rosalie's conscience, she could not resist the temptation. She just had to peek. So, with only a few quick strides towards the album, Rosalie stopped before it and carefully grasped it with her very capable hands, her golden eyes immediately being drawn to the illustrations within.

"What's that, Rose?" Alice questioned with curiosity opposite from where she stood.

"It's-it's a photo album… but not quite so," Rosalie responded, lifting her eyes from the small family the images depicted to meet the identical ones of her sister. "The pictures…they move, Alice."

Alice, for the very first time in her immortal life, wondered if Rosalie had somehow become insane. Pictures have never been able to move and never will be. "Are you hallucinating, Rose?" she asked, half serious and half jokingly.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Vampires don't hallucinate, Alice. Or have you forgotten that?" she replied. "If you don't believe me, simply see for yourself."

The pixie eyed the item which Rosalie held out for her before meeting her sister's eyes again, holding her gaze for a moment. Finally, she walked forwards and reached for the album to quench her curiosity. And she gasped. For Rosalie was not lying. Neither was she insane. The photos did move.

The picture which Alice focused on represented a family of three. A young Kaylee in her baby years and what she guessed were her parents. In it, Kaylee's mother—who had long wavy blonde hair and a model's physique—and baby Kaylee herself was having a small moment together. The woman was looking at her baby with adoration, a smile forming on her lips. From the way her mouth moved, Alice came to the conclusion that she was talking to her baby. Whereas baby Kaylee's arms were outstretched, one arm reaching for a lock of her mother's tendrils which tickled her small angelic face. Off to the side, Kaylee's father—an exact replica of his daughter's appearance now, except in a more feminine way—whose arms wrapped around his wife was looking off away from the lens towards someone else, smiling handsomely and then laughing after.

It was a beautiful picture altogether. Yet, the viewers were still left confused.

"How is this possible?" Alice breathed. "What does this mean?"

"It's not, but somehow it is." Rosalie said, pointing out the obvious. "This can only mean that our friend is not exactly a human than we thought she was. It makes sense though, since I've always felt as if there was some otherworldly presence about her. Do you feel it too, Alice?"

"I did, but I didn't want to focus on it because it did not make sense to me before." Alice admitted. "What do you think she is?" then with a sudden thought, she looked to Rosalie with fearful eyes. "Do you think Kaylee's dangerous?"

Rosalie smiled gently at her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "No, I don't believe that," then she paused, contemplating. "But I think she can be when a situation calls for it." she replied, sincerely.

Before anything else could be said, both girls snapped their heads to the doorway when they heard the showers turn off. They glanced at one another, then with very fast reflexes made possible due to their vampire abilities, Rosalie took the album from Alice's hands, and rearranged it to the way it was before she touched it. Together, they sped towards Kaylee's sleeping area, separating to do different things to make it less suspicious they had been snooping around. While Alice went back to Kaylee's wardrobe, Rosalie sat on the bed and looked to the pictures which adorned her friend's walls.

However, by looking at them, Rosalie's thoughts went back to the moving pictures. Other than the fact that they were impossible, she found them amazing. It was like a short recorded version of a video except unlike videos, these had the ability to be captured within a scrapbook. Admittedly, she wanted to go back and look through all of them. They were the baby pictures of her friend and because she adored children, she wanted to see more of how Kaylee had looked like during her younger years.

Rosalie smiled. From the four pictures that she had the pleasure of seeing, she found that Kaylee as a baby had been cute and adorable, the dimples on both sides of her cheeks adding towards her babyish appeal. Though, truthfully, it had been Kaylee's wide, innocent Bambi-like eyes, small nose and her smile that highlighted the angelic features of her as a baby. It was really no surprise to Rosalie that Kaylee would grow up to be beautiful what with the genetics she acquired from both her parents, whom were both attractive in every way. Her mother, for one, were of grace and rare natural beauty. As for her father—and though Rosalie did not like longer hair on males—she had to admit that it suited him just fine, especially the way in which it framed his sculptured face.

Rosalie broke out of her thoughts upon hearing the bathroom opening, then Kaylee came out, a towel wrapped around her wet hair. Alice walked out of the wardrobe and grinned when she saw how the outfit she and Rosalie chose for her looked on her figure. But just as she was going to compliment her, her eyes became unfocused. A telltale sign of a new vision which the pixie was pulled under.

Her sister caught on and distracted Kaylee from her. "You look beautiful," she smiled.

"You really do." Alice's voice suddenly appeared. "And as much as I'd like for you to sit down so I can do your hair, we really have to go. The boys have probably become impatient by now. Oh, and your grandmother and aunt wants to see you before we go."

And so with that, Kaylee unwrapped the towel from her head and quickly brushed her hair. Afterwards, she and the Cullen sisters walked out of her house. While Kaylee locked her door, Alice and Rosalie, with Kaylee's camping bag on her shoulder went to their car.

"We can't let Edward read our thoughts about what we've found out today." Alice was saying to which Rosalie nodded.

"No, that wouldn't be smart." she agreed. "If Edward knew, he'd go to any lengths just to figure out what Kaylee is."

They both looked towards the human girl who they already loved and would protect at any cost, whom they easily welcomed into their lives for making their brother feel happy and alive. Though, they realised that even though she was not the mate of Edward, they would have befriended her either way just because she was someone worth being friends with. Kaylee belonged with them, that much was clear. And as Kaylee opened the car and smiled at them, the sisters both vowed that no matter what happens now or in the future, they will always be by her side whenever she needed them.

~O~

"Yes, finally! They're here!" came the obnoxiously loud voice of Daniel.

Kaylee rolled her eyes, but smiled at her cousin as she stepped into the house. "Congrats on your A, Danni." she said, hugging him and patting his back. "Although, you really should feel honoured that I am here. If it were anyone else waking me up at that time, I would have had their head."

"Is that Kaylee I hear?" she heard Tanya ask from the living area before appearing in the doorway of the room, smiling widely at her. "You were so cute when you were a baby!"

Kaylee's eyes widened as she stepped back from hugging Daniel. "How would you know that?" she asked. "Unless…unless.."

"A baby album of Kaylee? Where?" Rosalie asked, alert.

"The boys are looking at them in the living room," Tanya replied before turning back to Kaylee with a smirk. "You didn't think your grandmother would have pictures of you, did you?" she said with a question of her own as Alice and Rosalie disappeared for the album.

"I…"

"Yes, dear, your grandfather and I captured all that we could of you as a baby. You are our only granddaughter so we had to stage every moment of your life. It was only a shame we could not get any more taken after you turned one." Kaylee's grandmother came into view with Kate following from behind.

She smiled and hugged her grandmother. "It's okay, gran. Andromeda made copies from the time she took me in. I'll have her send them over, and I'll give them to you."

"Thank you, my little dove."

When Kaylee joined the Cullens in the living room, she expected to find them chatting quietly amongst themselves, sharing and passing the album with one another after one was done with it. But what she envisioned, she did not receive. Therefore, when she saw them all at once, she gaped. For in front of her, their usual composure was forgotten as the Cullen children almost toppled over each other just to see the pictures within the album that lay on the coffee table. They surrounded it with such an enthusiasm that was not lost to her. Like someone who was devoid of water, thirsty and parched. Yearning for something to satisfy their needs. And once, the very first glass of water was consumed, one craved for more.

Like how the Cullens were currently surrounding her baby pictures. Just one look, one photo, led to their desired state to finish to the end. One image was simply not enough. They needed more.

Daniel, who had followed and stood behind her watched the Cullens with shock. Were they not aware that Kaylee had walked in? They were vampires, for goodness' sake! With an increased hearing that let them hear a from a one mile radius, any type of sound would have been possible for them to catch. Including the soft footsteps of his cousin.

Alice suddenly giggled. "I love that! She was so cute in here."

 _Even Jasper had let loose his awareness_ , Daniel thought as he watched his friend look over Alice's shoulder, a smile forming on his face.

"It's clear that Kaylee had been one of the most endearing baby that I have ever seen in my life!" Rosalie agreed, her voice alight with joy as she examined the baby photos of her friend, who was quickly becoming a sister to her.

Kaylee cleared her throat, and Daniel averted his gaze to look at her. Her cheeks were a light red from embarrassment, not due to the compliments itself— _Merlin_ knows how much that had been a daily occurrence in her life back in the Wizarding World—but for the reason that they were spoken from two beautiful girls that outshines even the most stunning models in history to date.

The Cullens smiled at her, looking at her in a new light.

"Hey, seeing my baby pictures doesn't mean anything. I grew out of those chubby cheeks." Kaylee said, abashedly.

One by one, like a domino effect, they all raised an eyebrow as if to say 'so what?'.

"Your dimple is still there though. I've seen it when you smile." Edward mentioned, smiling lightly at her.

"Oh, of course, Eddie-boy would notice," Emmett teased. Kaylee and Edward broke gazes and stared at him. While Kaylee stared in confusion, Edward threw him a scathing look that only made his brother snicker in amusement.

However, before anything more could be said Kaylee's and Daniel's grandmother called them from the hallway. "If you want to make it to Denali before lunch, sweethearts, you would have to go now." Just like that, everyone was moving and she was pulling her granddaughter by her arm and leading her to the kitchen. "I saved some breakfast for you, little dove. I knew you would not be able to eat with Alice and Rosalie coming after you." she winked playfully.

Kaylee chuckled and accepted the bag from her. "Thanks, grandma." she hugged and kissed her soft cheek before rushing out to the front door where everyone else were getting in in a car designated for them to go to. There was Emmett's jeep parked out and Kate's car, which Alice and Rosalie used to pick Kaylee up from her house. Said pixie and her beau was getting inside Kate's car where she and her sister were already sitting on the front.

Edward was standing beside the jeep, and Kaylee knew he was waiting for her if not for the fact that he was looking right at her. "You're with us. Me, Emmett, Rose and Daniel." he announced as she made her way to him.

Kaylee handed Daniel her breakfast before getting in with the help of Edward, placing herself down on the middle seat between him and her cousin. As she settled, she could not help but be a little fearful of this massive vehicle in which she was currently in. Never before had she got in in a jeep, it was only ever small cars that she was comfortable with. Anything else was out of her zone. She blamed the muggle news she watched where bigger vehicles crashed onto another, sometimes another of the same size or smaller, and how grievous the injuries of a person received after the collision.

Her eyes connected with Emmett's through the rear view mirror, and he raised an eyebrow. "You look a little nervous, shorty." he pointed out.

Rosalie turned around, eyeing her carefully. She noticed that Kaylee's hand was gripping the bag a little too tight than normal, and her smile that she sent Emmett was forced. It did not reach her eyes and Rosalie knew from those signs that she was bothered about something.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked her.

"It's nothing, Rose." Kaylee's eyes flicked over to hers.

"You aren't fooling anybody, cousin." Daniel said from her left.

She felt Edward's icy hand resting over her own, and she looked meekly at him. Kaylee realised her fear of a collision was silly as she met his gaze. Slowly, she looked back down and stared at the hand which was over hers for comfort. This fear was that of a little child, she thought. She tried to toughen up, but found that her fear was overpowering her determination to be stronger.

The Cullens and Daniel saw her struggle by the changes in her expression.

"What is it?" Edward pried.

She did not reply instantly as she tried to figure out what to say. In the end, the truth went out and she wondered how they will take it. Will they look at her differently? "Well, it's just…just that I have never been in a jeep before. And, Emmett, your vehicle is too big!" she said before looking to Rosalie. "I don't know what to expect. I'm scared. What if we crash?"

Rosalie smiled softly in empathy, understanding her fear. "Don't worry, Kaylee. We won't drive fast. Emmett won't drive fast. Right, sweetie?" she glanced at him, glaring lightly. Emmett nodded in reply. She turned to look back at Kaylee, leaning over to squeeze the hand that was not held captive by another. "It will be okay. We'll be safe."

At this moment, Rosalie did not see the girl with the strong personality that she admired. She saw in her a replica of an innocence befitting a child, and she grew even more protective of her, wanting to shelter her from the harm and danger this world is capable of. It was unusual for her to already love someone so deeply in just the matter of days but she did. This occurrence was rare as the last time she felt so strongly for someone was when her mate had been human and mauled by a bear, and she already felt quite deeply for him in the span of an hour. But she did, and did not regret it at all. Just like she knew she would not when it comes to Kaylee.

Kaylee felt better at her words. "Thank you," then she said. "Sorry, Emmett. I know how you like to drive faster than the speed limits."

"No problem, shorty. Anything to make you feel better." he flashed her a genuine smile.

She smiled back and sent one as well to Edward, who still worried for her by the frown on his face. "I'm fine." she murmured to him, then announced, "But I am hungry."

Her statement immediately lightened the atmosphere within the jeep. And so, as Kaylee dug into her breakfast, she and the others waved a goodbye to Laurelia Gardner until their return before leaving and starting their trip to Denali.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Twilight and Harry Potter. All characters of both stories, along with their storyline, belong to their respective owners, Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. However, all unfamiliar characters and storylines do belong to me.**

 **A/N: I'm back. Sorry for more than a year of waiting. I took a break from writing my stories because I was too busy with college. Now, I'm on a break and want to get this story going.**

~O~O~O~

 _Denali, Alaska, United States_

 _On the Road_

 _Year 2000_

Kaylee sung softly under her breath to the song on the radio while going through her phone, trying to familiarize herself with the mechanism and features of the small device. It was the only thing she could do at that moment since the rest of the occupants in the car besides Emmett were sleeping, and she was not that heartless to wake up her cousin just to ask for suggestions on something fun she could do. And so, she resorted to playing on her phone, and singing occasionally.

Emmett did not mind, and though he would have preferred to change the music choice for something more upbeat, hearing Kaylee singing was well worth not changing the song. She was singing quietly but he wondered about her vocal range. If she were to sing freely without no restraint—without waking up Daniel in the process—how high can her voice go?

" _But when you touch me like this…and you hold me like that. I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me._ " Kaylee sang. " _When I touch you like this, and I hold you like that. It's so hard to believe but it's all coming back to me._ " her voice faded as she became engrossed in the snake game she was playing, the snake being very long in size and becoming more difficult to move around as a result of eating too much.

Emmett smirked, thinking up a plan to find out later. It would involve a relentless pixie, for sure. Nobody can deny that little sprite anything. He would also have to gain Daniel's support on this as he was the one with the guitar, and the only one that could play it. Edward, though as musical as can be, was only limited to playing the piano. He was too addicted with that instrument to try anything new.

He caught his brother's glare on his rearview mirror. _It's true, and you know it, Eddie,_ he thought.

Edward would have scoffed if he could but as he was feigning sleep like a normal human would during a car ride, he could not. But like his brother had thought previously, he also wanted to discover the full vocal range of his mate. Although he had already heard her sing before, he wanted to hear more from her. And, unlike last time, her voice—he discovered—had been able to calm the monster within him. He had not fed since a couple of days ago and smelling the scent of his best friend made his mouth fill with venom. Kaylee's scent drove him wild, but the monster did not want to hurt its mate, and so it ruled her out. And it latched on to the next best thing. Daniel.

Even though Edward had built up a high tolerance for ignoring the blood of his best friend, it did not mean the monster inside him was able to let things go just as easily. It wanted to devour Daniel's blood, but since Edward had more power over his demon, things did not spiral out of control. It helped that Kaylee sat between them, and he found that his mate, while singing, was able to do something no one has ever done before. And he was pretty sure it was unheard of for a vampire.

Her singing voice had been able to calm his demon, and now everything was silent. _It_ was content.

He would have to inform his father about this new discovery when they get back. As for now, he decided to enjoy Kaylee's presence for the rest of this trip.

"Damn it!" Kaylee suddenly cried.

The sound made Edward, Rosalie, and Daniel jump from their seat, and Emmett curse as he almost hit a speed sign. As one, they all turned to look at her. She had a frown on her face, her lips pulling into an adorable pout as she looked sadly at her phone.

"I almost had it." she mumbled before looking up, noticing four pairs of eyes watching her. She winced, and looked apologetically at Daniel, Edward, and Rosalie. "Sorry I woke you. And sorry for the distraction, Emmett. In my defense that snake was too slow, and I turned to the right at the wrong time."

Daniel grumbled and shook his head at her, then shifted to a more comfortable position before trying to go back to sleep. Rosalie just smiled in understanding. Emmett smirked at her. And Edward hid a smile, chuckling so softly it was undetectable from a human's ears.

She was such a breath of fresh air.

~O~O~O~

 _3 hours later…_

 _The Cullen's Cabin_

"Oh, don't worry about preparing so much food, Kaylee." Alice said as she walked to my side. "We don't eat that much."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

She nodded cheerfully.

"You could have fooled me. I would have thought that Emmett would eat for at least three people, even more if it was possible."

Rosalie chuckled. "Actually, he can but he just had food poisoning last week. Eating a variety of different types of meat all at once had upset his stomach. So, he's just taking things slow and eating one type of meat at a time. If he were to see all these, he would probably throw up just for the reminder of what he'd gone through." she told her, looking down at the sausage, pork, bacon, and chicken in distaste.

"Oh, I understand." Kaylee grimaced. "Food poisoning is a nasty business. It puts you off from food due to all the vomiting."

"Yes," Alice agreed.

Kaylee sighed, shoulders slumping. "Well, there's nothing I can do now. All of these have already been cooked. The pasta, garlic bread and some sandwiches have also been made, and sitting on that table over there." she gestured to the side where the antique dining table was.

Tanya smiled at her. "It's okay. Emmett wouldn't say 'no' to the pasta and sandwiches. It's the meat that he's got a problem with. I, for one, can't wait to taste your barbecue chicken. It looks really good."

Kaylee returned her smile as she turned off the stove. "Where are all the guys? I don't hear them making a racket anymore." she asked.

"They are outside," Alice replied. "Jasper and Daniel are preparing the area for lunch, and Edward and Emmett are preparing the tents for tonight."

"Tents?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes but smiled at her new friend. "The guys want all of us to sleep outside, which I don't get because we have a cabin right here with _plenty_ of rooms for people." she said, emphasizing 'plenty' to show just how ticked she was at them. Specifically, Emmett, who brought forth the idea.

"But it's going to be fun, Rosie! There's going to be a bonfire, s'mores hot cocoa, and _ooh_ , we could even share stories. Not to forget that Daniel is willing to play the guitar. He doesn't often share his talent with us." Alice stated.

Rosalie cracked a smile. "That's true."

At that moment, Kate walked into the kitchen and announced that the guys were finished with their tasks, and Daniel was impatiently waiting for them. "He wants to eat already." she told them.

"Shall we, girls? We can't possibly disappoint the man of honor," Rosalie said.

"If he wants to eat, then he shall eat!" Alice agreed.

Tanya shook her head. "A getaway for the whole weekend just for one A mark grade?"

Amused, Kaylee just watched them, listening to their interaction.

Rosalie glanced at her. "No, we're not celebrating because of that."

"We're celebrating because he's finally made an effort to improve his grades. All he's been receiving before junior year were D's, E's, and C-'s." Kate told her sister as they filed out of the cabin in a single line, all carrying bowls of food, and bottles or jugs of drinks.

"Are you serious?" Kaylee asked. The other girls hummed in reply. "But why now though?"

"What could the reason be other than realizing only now that students need good grades to get into the college they want? So now, Daniel is making an effort because he does after all want to end up at a great college. Surprisingly." Tanya smirked. "He's always been lazy."

"I take offense to that!" Daniel yelled.

"Well, it's true." Tanya refuted.

He huffed and turned his nose up.

"I wonder if aunt and uncle know about it," Kaylee mentioned, curiously.

"They don't! And I would appreciate it if you keep it on the low," Daniel said, his voice panicked. "If mom finds out, she'll have my head on a silver platter."

"We'll see," Kaylee smirked. "Anyways, here's the food so go and knock yourself out." she then looked at Emmett, giving him a sympathetic glance. "Sorry about your deal with food poisoning."

He blinked in confusion. "My— _what?_ "

"Food poisoning? Vomiting? Rosalie said you had too much intake of meat at once?"

Emmett turned to look at his wife, wondering exactly what lies his headstrong mate fed her. She looked at him, eyes glinting with mischief.

"Aw, don't tell me it scarred you for life that you would choose to forget about it so soon. My poor baby." she frowned sadly. "Don't mind him, Kaylee. He just doesn't want to admit that he had food poisoning last week. He wants to look manly. You can imagine how weak it sounds like when he can't even keep down all that meat he ate."

The other vampires snickered very quietly at Emmett's misfortune while Kaylee just smiled. She understood that notion very well. Sometimes Ron would do it when everyone knew from the start that he cannot manage some things on his own. He was too stubborn to accept help when offered, at least not without trying anything on his own first.

But the vampires were amused as Emmett had indeed hunted last week, feeding upon a variety of animals as it had been more than two weeks since he last fed. They were amazed at how Rosalie was able to lie elaborately for Emmett's sake, using half-truths rather than completely lying.

"Mhmm." Daniel hummed in appreciation, breaking the silence. "This pork is seasoned well. Well done, Kaya."

Kaylee, at that moment, remembered that she too was hungry. She grabbed a paper plate, piling a little of each on her plate before sitting down next to Daniel. When no one else made a move to the table, she looked up. "Are you not going to get food?" she asked.

If only they had thought up an excuse prior to their arrival in Denali.

But with the need for her not to suspect anything, the vampires stood and surrounded the table, hiding their distaste from Kaylee. Once everyone had their own plates and were sitting down, small conversations started between groups. Tanya, Kate and Alice were talking about a shopping trip to the mall next week, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett conversing about the latest car models, while Daniel, Edward and Kaylee talked amongst each other.

"You should try the chicken, Edward." Daniel said, eyes shining with laughter. "It's _really_ good."

Kaylee beamed at her cousin before looking expectantly at Edward. Waiting.

Without her noticing, the chatter of the other two groups stopped, their focus were intently on the bronze haired vampire as they anticipated what he will do. He could politely decline. Or—

Their eyes widened in shock as they watched the scene.

Edward—who did not want to upset his mate, or see her eyes dim in disappointment—had picked up the chicken and had taken a bite, chewing but not swallowing. He looked at Kaylee, seeing her watching him eat. And he swallowed the morsel of chicken to make it more believable. Of course, the food tasted like nothing to him, like the taste of paper. But he could not go and tell her that.

So, he smiled and ignored the feeling to throw up what little he ate. "Daniel's right. It's…flavoursome."

Kaylee returned his smile. Beside her, Daniel gaped at his best friend. He did not really think he would rise to the hidden challenge, and actually eat anything! The rest of the Cullens, Tanya and Kate were just as speechless, if not more. They quickly started chattering again when Kaylee shifted their attention to them.

Later, when Kaylee was cleaning up she found beneath the snow, the food she had cooked were carelessly thrown there. She found other spots where food were also hidden. Spots that Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Tanya and Kate were sitting at.

There was even one where Edward had been sitting by beside her.

So, Kaylee wondered if they had not liked the food she made contrary to what they had said earlier about loving them. Or maybe there was something more to this that she was not piecing together. Whatever it is, she will leave the mystery behind for now until she could go back home and think more on it.

~O~O~O~

"Wait, what?" Kaylee questioned. "You want me to sing?"

They had just finished dinner and was now sat around the bonfire.

"Yep," Alice said, enthusiastically. "Emmett heard you singing, and frankly, I want to hear you myself. So, please?"

Kaylee looked away, blushing. She realised she was probably singing too loudly in the jeep on their way here. She had not meant to. Her singing voice was not something she was not confident about ever since she was little, and the Malfoys had quickly let her know that fact. Never mind that she let Edward hear her sing once, but at least then he was the only person there. She was not used to having more than five people at once for an audience. It was the main reason why she enrolled into music; to expand her musical side and grow in confidence.

"I'm not that good. I really don't want to break your ears."

"Bullshit!" Kate burst out. Everyone stared at her. "I'm pretty sure you're just being modest."

Daniel smirked, trying to find the truth in her eyes. "Are you scared, Kaya?"

Kaylee glared. "I am not scared, Danni! I just want to preserve your ears." she looked at the others. " _All_ of yours." She was grateful that Edward did not mention anything to them, not siding with them just to hear her sing.

Emmett grinned. "Thank you for looking after us but there's no need. I heard you, and you were good."

Beside her, Edward growled lowly at his family. Even though he wanted to hear her sing again, he will not force her to do anything she was not comfortable with. If she did not want to do it, then she does not have to. He refused to let his family treat her like that. "Leave her alone." Edward said, a threat clear in his tone.

Alice pouted but left it. Emmett rolled his eyes at his brother. _Party pooper_ , he thought.

One glance at Alice made Kaylee feel guilty. Someone as jubilant and cheerful as she was should not have to be reduced to someone forlorn. "Okay, Alice. I'll sing," Kaylee decided. Alice's smile returned. "But only one song."

She nodded. "That's fair."

Kaylee turned to her cousin, her mouth opening to ask for the guitar but paused when he raised a hand to stop her. "Before you request songs, I only know a couple that I can play. There's only one of them that you know which is that song from Lion King, 'We Are One'." he said.

"I was just going to ask for the guitar," Kaylee muttered.

Taken-aback, Daniel just replied with an "Oh." before he gave her his guitar.

Kaylee gently took it from him and looked at the others who were patiently waiting for her. Alice was struggling to contain her excitement. "Usually I prefer to play this song in the piano but I have to make do with the current instrument." she smiled. "This is 'Immortality' by Celine Dion."

Emmett snorted loudly, making Kaylee look towards him. "Sorry, just an inside joke between my family and I."

She nodded before she started strumming the chords to the intro of the song, her attention focused intently on playing the guitar. Because of this, she did not see Emmett and Jasper smirk at one another while the others rolled their eyes.

But then she started singing, and everyone's attention turned to her.

 _"_ _So this is who I am_

 _And this is all I know"_

Edward smirked at Daniel and his family, seeing their shock.

 _"And I must choose to live_

 _For all that I can give_

 _The spark that makes the power grow_

 _And I will stand for my dream if I can_

 _A symbol of my faith in who I am_

 _But you are my only_

 _And I will follow_

 _On the road that lies ahead_

 _And I won't let my heart control my head_

 _But you are my only"_

Kaylee looked up at Edward then, smiling at the encouragement she saw in his eyes. For a moment, all she could do was stare at him. It was like he was the only one there, similar to the time when it was just the two of them back at the piano room in school. Within his golden eyes, she found the confidence she had struggled searching for before she met. She was reminded of a time back in her Hogwarts years where she desperately wanted to join Professor Flitwick's choir, but a single glance at her cousin across the Gryffindor table

 _"Immortality_

 _I make my journey through eternity_

 _I keep the memory of you and me inside."_

When she finished the whole song, she heard them clapping for her. She could distinctly hear Emmett hollering, his voice being louder than the others. It made her smile.

"You have a beautiful voice," Tanya stated. "Why are you not more confident?"

Kaylee's smile turned forceful, Edward was quick to note. "Years and years of my Dad's side of the family telling me the opposite. It played with my mentality." she answered her, her voice turning shaky. "But thank you, Tanya."

Daniel, who knew about how horrible her father's family was, quickly pulled her closer to his side. Hugging her sideways, he said, "Don't listen to any of them, Kaya. All they aim for is the destruction of others," he paused, thinking. "I have actually never heard you sing before, but you are damn great at it. And you know I never sugarcoat anything. I have never lied to you and I'm not about to start now."

Even though Daniel was younger than her by two years, he was always protective of her like an older brother would to their younger sister. It must be a male thing. Kaylee had always been able to find comfort with him. She smiled softly at him.

The others wanted to ask some questions about her past but knew better than to intrude on the matter. Instead, they smiled as Daniel cheered her up.

"I believe Daniel promised us a couple of songs this night." Rosalie spoke up.

Kaylee handed him his guitar back. And for the rest of the night, with plenty of s'mores hot cocoas, she watched in content as her cousin played the guitar and the Cullens, Tanya and Kate sung to some songs while she clapped and whooped for whoever was singing at the time.

~O~O~O~

Later that night, Kaylee shivered under her blankets and tried to burrow deeper in her sleeping bag. She was sharing a tent between Rosalie and Alice, who were already asleep beside her. Unfortunately, she could not sleep holed up in this tent. The longer she stayed here, out in the open with the vicious winter breeze, the more she grew colder.

Unable to stay for another minute, Kaylee rose and exited the tent, making sure to pull up the zipper of their tent so that Alice and Rosalie do not freeze later on at night. She trudged softly towards the cabin, her thick blanket wrapped snugly around her shoulders.

Edward, who was on the tent beside the girls with Daniel, stood when he heard both his sisters' thoughts about Kaylee freezing, and leaving the tent. He left his tent closed for Daniel and followed his mate's scent towards the cabin.

Kaylee was just about to open the door when Edward finally spoke. "Kaylee?"

She turned around to face him, shivering in her place. "Oh, h-hey, did I w-wake you?"

"No, I couldn't sleep. What are you doing up this late?"

"I was too cold." she said sheepishly.

He smiled lopsidedly and ushered her inside the house. He walked straight for the fireplace to start it, careful to not be in contact with the flames. Then he heated the kettle in the kitchen, intent to make his mate hot cocoa while Kaylee watched him move around, a smile on her lips.

"Thank you," she murmured softly as he handed her the hot cocoa.

"It was not much of a trouble," he replied before sitting down on the armchair next to her. For a moment, there was silence and all they could do was stare at one another. Both studying the other with great intensity.

As she gazed at Edward, she knew that her feelings about him were changing rapidly. From the start, from that first moment she was introduced to him in the parking lot, she felt that there was something more about their new friendship. She had tried to deny it but became powerless over time the more she spent time with him.

And so, the seed of attraction she felt for Edward has been planted within her heart, and she did not do anything to try and stop it from growing. She did not even want to, and she admit that her friendship with Edward was developing romantically. She could no longer deny it. But even if she harbored these feelings for him, she would not reveal them in case Edward did not feel the same way.

After finishing her cup of cocoa, she laid down on the couch listening to Edward talk to her about anything he could get his mind to. She fell asleep with his voice.

As soon as she fell asleep, Edward stood to fix her blanket over her entire form making sure she was warm in her sleep. Before he went back to the armchair, he grabbed a book from the bookshelf but when he turned around, he found Tanya sitting on the other armchair.

"Tanya." he greeted quietly.

She nodded at him and was quick to focus her attention on Kaylee. "She's delightful," she said.

He smiled. "She is."

Tanya then stared at him. "I've always thought that when I finally meet your mate, I'll be overcome with jealousy and hatred for her. But there's just something about her that makes me care for her. Kate, too, feels the same. I don't know what it is but I can't wait to get to know her more."

Edward sighed. "I'm sorry that you didn't get what you wanted."

"Don't be. I now see why," Tanya said. "We would not have been a great match. However, seeing you with her, the way you two look and interact with one another, made me understand. You two are perfect for each other. And I hope someday, I'll find that kind of love too."

"You will and when you do, it will transform you for the better."

She smirked at him. "Is this another way of saying that my current attitude sucks?"

He chuckled. "No, but you'll understand what I mean someday."

Just then, they turned to Kaylee who shifted restlessly on the couch.

"N-no, Daddy. No." Kaylee mumbled in her sleep. "Don't leave me, please. You have to wake up."

Tanya frowned sadly as she knew what troubles her. Her father being in a coma for two years, making her afraid that one day she will lose him. Her subconscious was playing with that fear, making her relieve a scene where she will be without a father.

Edward wanted to hold her in his arms or even just to hold her hand for comfort, but a single contact might wake her. Instead he kept a constant vigil over her throughout the night, ready to wake her if things get worse.

~O~O~O~

 _Somewhere in England_

 _He knew he was dreaming. Of whom, he did not know. But there was a woman. She had long blonde hair, eyes a mix of blue and green that spoke of volumes, and they were intense as they stared at him. As the_ woman _stared at him. She smiled warmly, the blue and green of her eyes shining from the overwhelming love she felt for him. A love he did not know if he returned._

 _Who was she? Was she important to him? Why does he not remember her?_

 _Soon there was a baby with the same eyes as the woman, who held the small infant in her arms. Her hair, however, was dark, a contrast to the woman's. She kissed her baby softly on the forehead, glancing at him while doing so._

 _All of a sudden, the corners of her mouth which had been lifted a moment ago became downturned. Sadness lay in the depths of her eyes, in the tilt of her lips. She snuggled her baby further towards her, protecting her. From what, he did not know. All the while, she did not stop staring at him, her eyes hoping for something he could not get a hold of. His mind conjured up possible answers but what he thought of did not add up, they did not make any sense to him._

 _He stared back at her hopelessly. Confused. He felt useless as he just watched her watch him._

 _He wanted to help but did not know how, and so he waited for the memories to come back. Somehow, he felt as if they were connected to the woman and her baby. He could not figure out anything, no matter how much he tried. Everything was still a mess in his mind._

 _He did not know if he will ever be able to solve the mystery behind the mother and daughter. Or if he could ever place his memories again._

 _Suddenly, the vision of the woman and her baby staggered backwards as if hit by an unknown force. He rushed towards them, hands rising to hold the woman's shoulders but what contact should have been made did not happen. For his hands passed through her as if she was only a mere ghost. Or maybe,_ he _was. Without warning, he watched helplessly as she along with her baby flew backwards and was sucked further and further away from him. While he could do nothing. But stare._

 _They were gone, and he despaired. He was alone once again in this never-ending void of darkness and loneliness._

 _And yet, the two names the woman had mouthed to him…he cannot help but feel as if they were the key that will unlock his entire memories. To remembering everything that connected to him. A name—a_ clue _—that he suspects will unravel everything he wished to know, and lead to his awakening. If, of course, he could remember who they are._

 _There was a Harry. And a Kaylee. Two people that must have mattered so much to him before he found himself in this predicament._

 _Yet how was he supposed to do that when he could not even remember his own name? Sometimes he will be remembering a little about his past, but it would always escape him, passing just beyond his reach before he could even register anything._

 _At this point, everything looked so bleak._

~O~O~O~

 **A/N: The version Kaylee sings of Immortality by Celine Dion is sung by Mirasol Aguila. You can find her on youtube.**


	10. Chapter 9

_Denali, Alaska, United States_

 _Year 2000_

The group only spent two days in Denali, the rest of their time spent doing outdoor activities—hiking, sledding, skiing, ice-skating, snowball fights. Kaylee had been delighted when Alice had announced they were sledding and skiing. It was something that Hermione had introduced her to during their Christmas Holiday in their third year, and she had immediately taken to the both of them the way she had taken to Quidditch, learning quickly the gist of it.

She loved the thrill and the adrenaline that sledding and skiing provided her, how her heart beat would rise due to the speed, and how alive she felt afterwards. It was like a rush that renewed her soul, a moment of time where she could just forget the problems in her life, the dangers there were, and just be a normal child who was having the time of her life. So, having had the chance to sled and ski again made her feel elated, made her feel like she was truly living anew.

Maybe it was because of that reason alone that she did not react when she once again found the remains of uneaten food on their last night. Nothing that day would trample her elation. After all, it was a weekend getaway with one rule: to have fun.

However, Kaylee was determined. And if there was one thing she absolutely hated, it was being left in the unknown. She may have put her curiosity to rest for now, but she will revisit the situation to try and figure out the mystery behind all those wasted food.

~O~

 _Cullen House_

The seating arrangement stayed the same when they went back to Anchorage. Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Daniel and Kaylee in Emmett's jeep, separating ways with Alice and the others. And while they travelled by normal speed, playing games and sharing stories throughout the drive, Alice, Jasper, Tanya and Kate were already back in their respective homes.

In the Cullen house, Alice sat in the living room, her eyes staring distantly at the fireplace, mind focused on a dark haired and blue-green eyed girl. She was trying to see into her future, needing to know if there were any important events to occur so they would be prepared if something horrible were to happen to her, and to see what the future has in store for her and Edward. But she was not getting anywhere.

It was like something was blocking her when she tried. She should have been able to at least see little snippets of her future from the choices she has made so far, even more if Jasper's ability was anything to go by. Her mate had revealed to her that Kaylee was already attracted to their brother, having felt the shift in her feelings at the same time she did. By now, she would have been able to see what she will do about it if she would either follow through with her feelings or try to ignore it. But there was nothing, no images filling her mind.

Whatever it was that was preventing Alice from seeing anything made her want to scream in frustration. She hated being in the dark, not knowing anything about certain things.

"What's with the long face, darlin'?" Jasper asked as he walked into the living room.

Alice sighed. "I can't see anything. I try to look into Kaylee's future, but I get nothing from her." She rested her head on Jasper's shoulders when he sat down next to her. "It's like something is protecting her from my ability."

"Should we call Eleazar to discuss this anomaly?"

"That would help a lot," Alice said, then paused. "I just don't get it, Jas. Two years ago, I was able to see her coming in our lives. So, why can't I see anything from her now? What's so different now compared to before?"

Jasper did not reply for a moment, trying to think of any reason that would explain the situation. "Alice, maybe it's not Kaylee you should focus on. Maybe you should try to look into Edward's," at her raised eyebrow, he continued his thoughts. "Two years ago, we didn't even know who she was, or if she even existed. I think the reason you were able to see her at the time was because you were watching Edward's future, not hers, and she appeared in your visions the moment she decided to move here. She was there in Edward's future because she would be connected to him in the end. With her relations to Daniel, how can they not be introduced to each other? Edward is Daniel's best friend and Kaylee is his cousin. It is only right for them to meet each other, which led them to where they are now. By meeting her, he finally found his mate, the one you've been looking for."

For a moment, Alice just stared back at him. "That makes sense, but it still doesn't solve why I can't see anything from her, even now that I've met her."

"I don't know the answers to that but if there is anything I know it's that I will help you figure out this mystery."

Alice smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks, Jas."

"Any time, darlin'."

~O~

 _Gardner Home_

Emmett had dropped Kaylee and Daniel before sunset, the latter choosing to stay with his cousin, so they could catch up. Secretly, he wanted to know everything that had transpired since the last time he and Kaylee caught up with each other.

Daniel had already went inside after saying a heartfelt 'thank you' to Rosalie, Emmett and Edward, which he requested that it be extended to the others, for throwing him a celebration.

But now, Kaylee stood in front of Edward, standing awkwardly in his presence. Ever since the night that she discovered her feelings for him, she felt so shy whenever she was around him. Which was unlike her because she had been as confident as Hermione and outspoken as Ginny, and she really had no idea why she was being shy all of a sudden. It was not like this was her first time harbouring a crush on someone. She had a few while she was at Hogwarts, and she had never, not even once, been shy and awkward with them.

She wondered why. She should not have to as it was just Edward, her friend. Someone she had been spending most of her time with since they were introduced to each other and have known him for almost a week.

On the other end, Edward was at a lost on what direction to lean towards. He wanted to ask Kaylee out the next weekend, spend some quality time alone with her even though they are often seen together at school. But to him, it was not the same as entirely being alone with her. Just them, and no interruptions. And no thoughts he is privy to while with her. That was one thing he needed the most.

When he was with Kaylee, he just wants to focus solely on her without being bombarded with the thoughts from the other teenagers left and right. Because with her, he can relax and not have to endure those that were unwanted since her silent but buzzing mind gave him the reprieve he so desperately needed.

Having more than a hundred thoughts within a one-mile radius and trying to block all of them out was as tedious as trying to prevent one's self from letting their inner demon take full control over their being. Especially when faced with the most difficult situation; the sight and smell of blood.

"You have something on your mind," Kaylee stated, her soft voice puncturing through his troubled mind. "You can tell me anything, you know."

 _Make a damn move already. You've been standing there with her for five minutes, just staring at each other,_ Emmett grouched.

Edward inwardly sighed at his brother's impatience. "I, um," he mumbled. He heard Rosalie snicker from inside the jeep, her amusement clear. She was laughing at him because for the first time ever, Edward was at a loss for words. "I wanted to ask if you're doing something next weekend?"

Kaylee had to think for a moment if she was busy. Aside from visiting her father, which she was also going to do tomorrow, there was nothing else that was important she needed to do. She was originally going to visit Harry, Hermione and the Weasley family, but she could put that off and pacify them with just a letter until the following weekend.

"No, there's nothing on in my agenda for next weekend," she replied. "Why?"

Edward suddenly felt nervous. What if she said no? What would he do then? Shoving a hand through his bronze tousled hair, he wondered if he should go through with it. If she does not feel the same way about him the way he felt for her, what would that mean for the both of them? Will their friendship turn awkward?

Kaylee smiled in bemusement. "Edward? Just spill it out."

He let out a breath for show, feeling a little foolish about the decrease in his self-esteem. They were _so_ human, and yet he felt rejuvenated. Feelings he thought he would never be able to experience were brought forth again. In Kaylee's presence, he could feel the love and care she has for him even though they did not know each other for that long.

"I wanted to take you out to town," he paused. "As…as friends, of course."

When Kaylee did not respond right away, Edward panicked. Maybe it was too soon, he thought to himself.

However, Kaylee was taken aback for only a moment, her eyes going a little wider and her mouth hanging a little open in shock. She felt her cheeks redden. But annoyed with herself for the way she has been behaving lately, she tried to quell down her shyness. She was a Black, for Merlin's sake! The daughter of the famous Sirius Black. Confidence in this area should not have been a problem for her, it certainly was not for her father.

She smiled at Edward. "Sure, I'd love to go."

Edward returned her smile, sighing in relief.

As for the _friend's_ bit, Kaylee did not for a second believe it was what he wanted. And frankly, if she was to be true to herself, she knew it was not something she was after either. Edward was a handsome guy. He was mature for his age, and he behaved like a gentleman, anybody would be lucky to snatch him up. And Kaylee was not an idiot, she was not going to let the chance pass her by.

"And Edward?" she said to him. "It's a date."

Edward's eyes widened then softened the longer he gazed at her before he finally nodded. "I'll see you on Monday, Kaylee."

She nodded, smiling, and watched as he climbed into the back seat, and they drove off. When she could no longer see their vehicle in the distance, she turned around and headed for her house.

"Daniel?" she called once she closed her front door. "Where are you?"

Silence. And then…

"I-in here," he yelled, his voice sounding terrified and coming from the kitchen.

She frowned, wondering at it.

"Milly did not mean to scare Mistress's muggle friend. Milly is so sorry!" Kaylee heard the familiar squeaky voice of her house elf, and she rushed to the kitchen.

There she found Daniel, his form trembling, backed up from the far wall with her house elf a few metres in front of him, pulling at her bat-like ears in consternation. Her huge round eyes, infused with panic, met Kaylee's which were filling up with tears.

"Mistress!" she wailed. "Milly is so sorry. Milly did not mean to pop out of thin air and scare the muggle." big fat tears trickled down her slightly hollowed cheek. She moved to the coffee table, picking up a large thick book with the full intent to punish herself with it.

Kaylee suddenly whipped her wand out of from the holster on her left thigh and quickly transfigured the book into a feather when she realised what her house elf was about to do to herself.

Milly looked up when she no longer felt the hard cover of the book she once held. "Mistress?"

"Milly, how many times have I told you not to harm yourself?" Kaylee sighed, staring sadly down at her elf.

"Mistress is not angry? Mistress will not punish Milly?"

"No, I am not angry, nor will l punish you." Kaylee smiled kindly. "I am, however, quite peeved that you still choose to call me 'Mistress'. I thought you were going to start calling me by my name?"

Reassured that her Mistress is not upset, Milly huffed. "Mistress will always be Mistress to Milly."

"Kaylee?" Daniel interrupted, his voice returning to normal. "What is that thing?"

Her blue-green eyes flashed to his, forgetting for a moment that he was there. "This is my house-elf. Her name is Milly, if you didn't quite catch it from the many times she's been saying it," Kaylee explained, smiling fondly.

"What are house-elves? What is their purpose? And why do they look like that?" Daniel asked, letting go off the wall.

"As much as I hate to say it, house-elves exist in the Wizarding World for one purpose only; to serve their Masters," Kaylee scowled, hating how that was the only way for them to live. "House-elves are immensely loyal and protective to those they serve. However, not every magical family are privileged to get one. Most often, you can find a house-elf at the beck and call of pure-blooded families because they are rich and can afford to buy one. It is for that reason alone why a house-elf is not given any wages, because of how expensive they are. Only Hogwarts' house-elves, Dobby, and my Milly are paid for their work. On the other hand, should a witch or wizard want to free a house-elf from their service, they only need to present them with a type of clothing and they will be considered free."

Kaylee looked down at Milly, her very loyal house-elf, who stayed with her since the beginning of her first year when they met again, and even now still remained her most ardent protector. "I tried to give Milly a scarf, even a small dress, to free her but she almost bit my hand off every time. She did accept them in the end but not for what they presented, she took them because they were cute. Milly didn't want any freedom." she grinned, and Milly proudly raised her head.

"Milly is very happy serving Mistress. Mistress is very kind and caring, she brings honour back to the Black family." Milly squeaked to Daniel, who even though has calmed down, he still stared wide eyed at the house-elf.

"Milly, this is my cousin, Daniel. His mother is mom's sister." Kaylee announced then her eyes flickered back to Daniel. "You can stop staring at her like that, Dani. She won't hurt you unless I tell her too, or if she thinks you're a danger to me."

"Mistress is correct. Any family of Mistress is a family to Milly." then she burst to tears, which alarmed Kaylee.

"Milly?" Kaylee frowned, kneeling in front of her house-elf.

"Milly is sorry. Milly is just remembering the time when Mistress believed she had no family. Now Mistress has a cousin. Milly too remembers that she had no family until Master Sirius bought Milly as a gift to Mistress Ariella, and Milly gained a family who loves Milly in return."

Kaylee's heart broke once more for her house-elf, and she wrapped the small form of her house-elf in her arms and let her sob on her shoulders.

"Uh, as much as I want to hear about this story, I kind of told Mom, Dad and grandma to come over here for dinner." Daniel said, sheepishly. "They'll be arriving within half an hour."

Milly stopped crying and looked at Kaylee. "Does Mistress want Milly to prepare dinner?"

"If you do not mind," Kaylee replied. She received a smile from her house-elf in return.

While Milly was in the kitchen, Kaylee lead Daniel to her living room where they talked in hushed voices.

"My house-elf is sensitive," Kaylee started. "Before my Dad got her, she served a family that was abusive to house-elves. She was treated horribly, and it's why she's sensitive. She's getting better but she returns back to her old habits from time to time."

"You never answered my third question. About their appearance?"

"Dani, I am a part of a magical world. There are a lot of creatures that will look strange to you but to us, they're normal. Their physical appearances will not be something I can explain as I don't even know myself."

Daniel nodded. "Speaking of the magical world, we want to know everything. You can't hold back. We deserve to know the whole truth from the moment auntie was murdered. We want to know where you went, who you lived with, everything."

Kaylee nodded. "I guess that's only fair." she said. "Make yourself at home. I'm just going to freshen up and write a letter to my extended family and friends from England."

Fifteen minutes later, Daniel was watching his cousin who stood in front of a fireplace. She grabbed some kind of powder, a red letter in her other hand, threw the powder on the hearth and yelled, "The Burrow."

Daniel's eyes widened when she disappeared all of a sudden, green flames left in its wake. He leaned back on the couch, shocked to his core. He did not think he could ever get used to all the magic his cousin was able to do, especially with something as unexpected as that.

And so, he waited for her.

She was not gone for longer than a minute, and when she came back she closed her fireplace and muttered a spell under her breath. Kaylee turned to her cousin. "I'm going to quickly step out. It won't take five minutes."

All Daniel could do was nod. There was nothing he could do anyways. Her cousin is her own person, and she was older than him by two years. But whatever she was doing has certainly made him curious. He watched as she disappeared again on the spot with a _pop_.

He sighed. He should have known there were other ways to disappear. He wondered just how many there were. Will he ever get to experience one of them?

When she came back, Daniel asked what that was all about.

"I was securing Anchorage from five people. Once they read that letter with the family, they would want to investigate." was her mysterious response.

"Just what is in that letter?"

"Things that have happened to my first week here. And I also wrote about Edward. He's taking me out next weekend."

"Right." Daniel understood. "The five people you mentioned are protective of you. And by securing the whole town, you're saving Edward."

"Yep," Kaylee answered, cringing at the thought of them and their protectiveness.

~O~

 _Ottery St Catchpole, Devon, England_

 _The Burrow_

Sunday mornings every fortnight in the Weasley's home was always busy. Molly and Arthur would host their gathering between family and close friends in their home, an event meant for spending time with each other. Molly and Ginny would always wake up early so they could get a head start and prepare the food.

It was them that first found the red letter on their dining table.

"It's signed by Kaylee." Ginny said, reading the back of the letter.

Molly's eyes lit up, and she quickly ordered her daughter to wake everyone else and have them gather in the living room. Remus, Tonks, Teddy and Luna had slept the night in the Burrow with the Lupin family taking Ginny's room while the youngsters slept outside in a magically expanded tent.

Molly sat in an armchair holding the letter, fidgeting in excitement. She wanted to read ahead just to see how Kaylee was doing all by her own, but she knew that would not be fair for the others. And so, she waited, and when they were finally gathered together, their faces expectant, Molly passed the letter to Harry.

Harry opened the letter and quickly checked the length of it.

"It's a short letter," Harry announced.

"It doesn't matter if it's short or long. Just read it, Harry!" Hermione said.

Harry rolled his eyes and started reading to appease her.

 _"Dear Harry, Hermione, Ron, Weasleys and Co.,_

 _Anchorage is great. I already made quite a lot of friends. On my first day too! I also reunited with my cousin. You all remember Daniel, right? I brought him over once to the Burrow? Anyway, my mom and her family had always lived in Anchorage. The only reason why my relatives were in New York all those years ago was for the Christmas Holidays._

 _I also met a guy. Daniel introduced me to him as he is his best friend. It's only been a week, but I have become attracted to him. And Harry, Remus, Fred, George, Bill, before you freak out and possibly come over here to kick his arse, Edward is a gentleman compared to my previous crushes. He also looks like Cedric, except he looks like an older version however. There is nothing much to talk about him just yet, but I'm going out with him next weekend. I really can't wait. I've never felt like this for anyone before. The moment we met, we just bonded. Is that crazy?_

 _I know that Dad would never approve of me dating. He was always going on about how no one would ever be good enough for me which is completely bollocks, if you ask me. Dad just doesn't want me to end up marrying anyone. If he could, he will lock me up and only let me out once I'm bloody forty or something! Speaking of which, I'm visiting him tomorrow._

 _But enough about me, how are all of you? How is Fleur's baby? Will some of you be at St. Mungo's tomorrow?_

 _Love,_

 _Kaylee_

 _P.S. Bring Teddy if you decide to come over and meet me."_

When he finally closed the letter, he did not know what to feel about the guy that Kaylee wrote about.

Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Fleur, Molly and Tonks, on the other hand, chatted excitedly about Edward—how exactly he looked similar to Cedric, how he behaved, and what exactly it was that endeared him to Kaylee—while Harry, who having finally decided how he felt, Fred, George, Bill and Remus fumed in their seats. There was no way they would allow Kaylee—their sister, and in Remus' case, his pseudo-niece—to date while unattended. Who knows what that Edward fellow is capable of, especially since she is living by her own.

The five protective males stared at one another, each equally planning on just what to do. When Harry's eyes landed on the fireplace with the floo powder, the rest followed his gaze and then one by one, they stood. A glint of mischief shone brightly in their eyes.

"Uh-oh." Fleur and Luna mumbled, the former rubbing her hand on her bulging stomach. Fleur was due to give birth any time now and the whole family was anticipating the baby's arrival. Some had even taken to betting against the baby's gender, mainly between the twins, Ron and Charlie. Ron and George believe the baby might be a girl while the other two think the baby is a boy.

Fleur was at a neutral. Be it a girl or boy, she would love them just as equally. But for the sake of her husband, for his sanity to remain intact, Fleur hoped it would be a boy. From the way he was behaving about Kaylee, one he treated as his own sister, Fleur had a feeling it would be much worse if it came to their own daughter. At least, with having a boy as their first-born child, he will be able to help Bill reign in the boys that would be after a daughter of theirs in the future.

Bill reached the fireplace first, grabbing a handful of floo powder on his way. "Gardner Home!" he yelled. However, he did not get transported to her place like he thought he would since he could still see everyone in front of him. "W-what?"

Remus tried it for himself, pushing Bill out, but he received the same outcome. "I don't believe it," Remus cried, aghast. "Kaylee has temporarily blocked her fireplace from us."

Tonks smirked. "Clever girl," she ignored the piercing glare of her husband, and smiled at the other girls while brushing her son's hair back who at this moment was asleep. "Taught her well, that cousin of mine."

"I'll try apparating there," Harry said, hoping that it will work. He was gone the next second, everyone spent quietly just staring at one another. The girls with disapproving glares, and Fred, George, Bill and Remus with a childish pout on their faces.

Harry came back a few minutes later.

"I can't apparate inside her house. I tried to apparate outside of that car dealership or that shopping mall 'Mione, Ron and I went to," he cried, frustrated. "It's like she knew this would happen."

"We should try the fireplace again," Fred and George stated.

"Maybe you did not say it properly, Bill." George offered.

"The _five_ of you will not be doing anything!" Molly screeched, hands on her hips. "The next person who tries to interfere with Kaylee's relationship to this Edward will not get food for a whole week."

Harry, the twins and Bill froze. Molly threatening them with her meals was serious. They could always order out, but Molly's homemade meals were the best, nothing could beat them. Except Hogwarts, but that was out of the question as they are no longer studying there. And so, every restaurant, muggle or wizard-owned, pale in comparison to hers.

"Do not tempt me because I _will_ do it." Molly said forcefully.

Remus smiled easily at the Weasley matriarch. "That's okay. I don't eat here anyway,"

Molly turned to him, brown eyes on fire. "I will _burn_ all those chocolate stash you own." she growled.

"And I will help Molly." Tonks added with a smirk. "I know where you keep them, Rem. _Every_ single one of them."

Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Fleur, Ron and the other males of the family—Charlie, Percy and Arthur—just watched the situation in amusement, biting their lips so as not to make any sound of laughter in case Molly's ire shifts to them. When faced with an angry Molly, it was best to run for the hills. An angry Molly is definitely something you cannot survive from. She had the ability to make anyone mentally scarred.

Remus' face paled, and he sat back down between his wife and Arthur. His shoulder slumped in defeat, and Arthur patted him on the shoulder in sympathy despite the grin that was plastered on his face.

Remus stared apologetically at Harry.

"I'm out, pup."

He only hoped Sirius will never learn that he chose his precious chocolates over his daughter.

 **A/N: The story will be picking up next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Thank you for the comments, it really motivates me to keep going with the story. Hopefully, you don't take that the wrong way. I'm not asking people to comment so I could keep writing, just saying that they make me happy lol.**

 **Anyway, I'd like to ask for your opinion/vote on Kaylee's patronus and animagus form.**

 **For her patronus, I have:**

 **Tigress**

 **Husky**

 **For her animagus form, I only have:**

 **Lioness**

 **I'm also open to any suggestions you may have.**

 **See you in the next update.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and Harry Potter. All characters of both stories, along with their storyline, belong to their respective owners, Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. However, all unfamiliar characters and storylines do belong to me.**

 _St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, London, England_

 _Sirius Black's Room_

 _Year 2000_

"You seem distracted," Hermione noted, looking closely at her. When Kaylee glanced back at her, she could see that something was occupying her attention from the presence and therefore troubling her mind. "What's wrong?"

Kaylee shook her head once but did not reply.

"You do realize that I'm not letting this go until you've told me? You might as well tell me now or you won't be going home any time soon."

Her best friend sighed, rolling her eyes at Hermione. She was so persistent, but Kaylee knew it was done out of love and concern. "I told my family everything about all the things I've been involved in, starting from the first memory I could ever remember," she began. "And when I mean everything, I literally meant everything."

"And then what happened?"

Kaylee's lips split into an amused smile, the first one since coming to St. Mungo's. "They think that Harry is troublesome, always attracting danger. They think that's how he's able to function by living off of them."

Hermione could not help the short laugh that erupted out of her. It was so unexpected from this slightly tense situation, and what she had in her thoughts was completely incomparable. She had been prepared to hear about her family's refusal to let Kaylee continue with her connections to the Wizarding World, or to visit those that often endangered her life. At least not for a while.

"They worry about Ron and his eating habits, also wondering about how he's not larger than he is from the amount of food he's eating. Daniel also understands his fear of spiders since he used to be scared of them too," she continued. "And they think you're brilliant. They are amazed at your intelligence, how you always manage to get us out of trouble and preventing us from serious injuries throughout all our yearly exploits. They agreed with the title of you being described as 'The Brightest Witch of Her Age'."

Hermione smiled before she became solemn again. "Even with all that you've said, I know that it's not the cause that has your mind in knots."

She caught the sudden haunted look in Kaylee's bright eyes before it flickered away into nothingness, returning back to its normalcy they were previously. It was then that she knew—from that one revealing emotion—that whatever that has her so troubled was something that connected to her past, a part of her life that Kaylee does not willingly share or talk about with others besides those close to her. A part of her life she did not like to revisit for it reminded her of a time where she was at her weakest. Feeling unloved. Worthless. Where it was a struggle to find something to fight for. To fight against herself from becoming a witch that was as cruel and merciless as Bellatrix Lestrange, devoid of any sanity left. Of feeling humanity.

There is only one cause where she would express such a haunted expression; her childhood living with the Malfoys in their manor.

Kaylee knew she should not have held herself accountable—she was _too_ young to defend herself at the time—even if she had already made peace at every wrongdoing that was ever committed against her, she will always be affected by her horrific past. And yes, while she acknowledged the fact that experiencing the childhood she had was what had enabled her to become the person she is now—this strong and powerful and compassionate witch that Hermione loved to remind her of, so unlike what the Malfoys and Lestranges had envisioned for her to be—Kaylee still hated to be reminded of such a time where she almost gave in. To become that cold, emotionless and despicable being they tried to mould her to be, the complete opposite of what her parents tried to protect her from.

If it was not for the wind that brought a whisper to her ears, a voice that broke the spell of the hatred she felt for herself thus battling away her inner darkness that had held a firm, tight grip over her mind. If it were not for that voice, which shone a light in the dark, guiding her and showing a path back to her heart and to her true purpose, she would have become exactly what Bellatrix dreamt her of to be through the letters she sent to her sister. To be a weapon against her own father when the final stand between light and dark occurred, a distraction that will finally allow the Black deranged witch to eliminate the one member of their house that stained their noble name.

The voice...her mother's—Ariella Black. She remembered the wind that had caressed her skin and her hair as if a non-corporeal body was brushing them back. A sentence had then broken in through her protected mind and presented itself in her thoughts.

 _"I want you to be the best person that you can ever be, Kaylee. Be strong….be compassionate….be mindful, my love."_

She had not known who, what or where it came from at the time, but she had felt the love and compassion beneath those words and had felt a spiritual presence beside her. In that moment, she felt lighter, her soul becoming free from the shackles that bound her from the darkness. Enough for her to remember what was right and what was wrong.

The hidden presence she now identified as her mother's soul stayed with her until she had gathered her bearings, putting herself together again, and freeing the shadow that would not let go of her. She renewed her purpose that moment on with a vigour unmatched by anyone, that same sentence uttered by a voice that had been filled with the utmost faith in her, had been a rule she had begun to live by.

And eventually, life got better.

But she would have not known the source of the voice if she had not met her house-elf during her second year at Hogwarts. Milly had told her everything, and she began first with the moment of her mother's death for she had been there; a witness to her Mistress's murder by none other than Narcissa Malfoy.

She had found out then that the words that had helped turn her life around had been the very last sentence her mother had uttered before she passed. A sentence full of hope, and an undisguised plea for her daughter. A request from a dying mother who loved her daughter more than anything else in the world. And so, her rule to live by that request was strengthened further.

But which was now being threatened by recent events.

Kaylee refocused her attention back to her best friend, who was patiently waiting for her and noticing just now that Hermione had one of her hands between hers holding it to comfort her. She started to tear up because no matter how many times she fell, no matter how many times she almost found herself in her Black temper and wanting to murder just about everyone who did her wrong, the amazing witch that is Hermione—who never once gave up on her—was always there to pick her back up and remind her what and who they were fighting for. The light and for Harry. Then she would always be reminded of the promise she made to herself, and to her mother.

She sighed as she finally relented.

"It started with the dinner last night…" Kaylee began, and Hermione listened earnestly.

 _She stared, stoic and unreadable, at her grandmother, her aunt, her uncle, and Daniel, who sat around her in her dining table. Daniel to her left, her aunt and uncle opposite the two of them, with her grandmother sitting at the head chair. They had finished their dinner and when everything was gone, the table cleared out, that was when the questions started coming her way._

 _At first, she refused to answer. Staying silent and just meeting their eyes without uttering any single word. She had not wanted to burden her family with her past, the horrors that came with the war, the violence and the pain that were produced from it. Or the skeletons in her closet that she tried so hard to bury. It was already bad enough that her closest friends knew of them, she did not want anyone else to know. And there was also that fear from deep inside that resurfaces every now and then. The fear of being abandoned and left alone._

 _But her grandmother had quickly put her foot down, her green eyes calmly staring back at her own blank ones as she waited for her._

 _She was stubborn, Kaylee thought with slight surprise, which is probably where she got hers from. She had a feeling that if she were to continue to keep her memories to herself, she would remain sitting here for who knows how long until she got what she wanted._

 _A soft hand suddenly grabbed her own from where it lay on the table, and she slowly looked at her aunt, following the hand to its owner. Her aunt smiled comfortingly at her. "We don't know the reason why you guard your past so obsessively, and that's one of the things we want to know about you, to learn why you have become this way. If you're scared to reveal something that might scare us away, don't be, Kaylee. We are your family, and we Gardners' and Lewis' always stick together. That's our family motto."_

 _And damn if she hit it dead on._

 _"What I'm trying to say is that, as your family, we will love you no matter what you tell us. Unlike your grandmother, I understand if you don't want to share your story just yet, but I hope someday you will be able to confide in us." she concluded._

 _The sincerity in her voice finally made her…, and their unconditional love and support… And so, she told them right from the start, her first year in Hogwarts all the way to her seventh year. They never once interrupted. They let out gasps once in a while_

 _What she did not tell them was her time with the Malfoys before Hogwarts._

 _But of course, her grandmother was nothing but specific, easily able to distinguish anything and everything. She…_

 _She told them of her first year. Meeting Harry, her godbrother. Draco being his usual arrogant self. Seeing her mother in The Mirror of Erised; green eyes the same as her grandmother's, and her hair as gold as honey when basked in the light of the sun. The longing for the mother she did not grow up knowing. The Philosopher's Stone. Voldemort._

 _Her second year with her joining the Gryffindor's Quidditch as a Chaser. The first petrification starting with Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. The Chamber of Secrets being opened. Meeting Milly when the Weasley twins took her to the kitchens. More petrification occurrences. A Quidditch match cancelled when another petrification happened, this time being Hermione. Following Harry and Ron to the Forbidden Forest to follow the spiders. Ron's fear of them. Ginny being kept in the chamber. Retrieving her. Learning Phoenix tears can cure just about everything. Freeing Dobby from Lucius and learning from him that Narcissa Malfoy had been the one that killed her mother._

 _Finding out from Ron's father that Sirius Black was after Harry in her third year. Connecting the dots and learning he was her father. Meeting Remus Lupin. Hearing her mother's voice, a touch of betrayal in her tone, when a Dementor came into their cabin. Her mixed feelings on whether to believe her father was a criminal or an innocent, and becoming somewhere in the middle. She wanted to learn his side of the story, a side untold. Her relationship with Draco, from civil and friendly, to being enemies. And finally, her bittersweet reunion with her innocent father. Sweet because they had been reunited at last, but bitter because she cannot live with him yet since he was still recognized as a criminal. Her vow to not only capture Wormtail to bring justice for her father but to also avenge the death of her best friend's parents._

 _Fourth year with the Triwizard Tournament. Harry as an unwilling second champion of Hogwarts, forced to participate because of the magical contract. Dragons being the first task. Hermione's SPEW. The Yule Ball, which she attended with a Durmstrang student she was crushing on. Being stuck underneath the water, posing as Harry's lost 'treasure' for an hour during the second task. Then that third task that changed everything. The unexpected death of Cedric, who she had befriended since second year and who had been her first crush. Voldemort's return. The whole magical community erupting in chaos at Harry's claim._

 _She shared with them her fifth year. How Umbridge became a professor with her hidden task to quell Harry's claims that Voldemort had returned. Her cruelty when it came to punishments which led to students rebelling. Her incompetence in teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, resulting in Harry and Hermione creating Dumbledore's Army. Learning the Patronus charm that she fumbled on because she did not have much happy memories, except with her reunion with her father which had not been enough to produce a corporeal form, not even an incorporeal one. The attack on Mr. Weasley. She and Harry discovering that her father's life was threatened, of which had been a trick that led to a battle in the Department of Mysteries._

 _She told them how she was fortunate enough to catch Bellatrix in the midst of whispering a curse, wand pointing in the direction of her father, and her stunning spell so strong and powerful that it knocked Bellatrix unconscious with her body falling from the rocky platform she stood on. She smiled in delight when she shared to her family the capture of Wormtail. The vengeance when she and her father tossed him at an unsuspecting Cornelius Fudge, and her demanding a hearing that should have occurred before her father was sent to Azkaban. That sweet justice when her father was declared innocent and free of all the crimes he never committed, and the justice for Harry's parents. Deaths that should not have been if Wormtail had not forsaken his friendship with the rest of the Marauders, Lily and her mother._

 _Her sixth year was the worst. She told them how before the school started, she and Harry lived under the same roof of her father and they made up for all the years they lost without one another as a family; getting to know each other further, taking trips and going to places she and Harry had never been privy to in the years prior. How she met Professor Slughorn and was invited to be a member of his Slug Club. Trying to perfect the Patronus to produce a corporeal form. Ron's tryouts and him becoming the Gryffindor keeper. Being introduced to Lavender Brown as Ron's girlfriend on the same day, later that night. Consoling Hermione with Harry and learning of Harry's attraction to Ginny. Finding Draco not himself before she went to Slughorn's party. Meeting a vampire by the name of Sanguini. Finally producing her corporeal Patronus which took the form of a tigress._

 _When it was time to tell of Dumbledore's death, she had to take a deep breath and stop herself from tearing up. The Hogwarts headmaster, for all his flaws and imperfections, had still been someone she looked up to which never changed even when she discovered how he was using Harry._

 _When she got a hold of herself, she told them of his death. How she had been on her way back to her dormitory when she saw Dumbledore's body falling to the ground from the Astronomy tower. How she heard Bellatrix cackling and had watched, too stunned to do anything, as she conjured Voldemort's dark mark into the sky. And how when she left, she was immediately running to Dumbledore's side knowing it was too late but hoping slightly that she might feel a pulse. A hope that died when she felt nothing. No pulse. No intakes of breath._

 _The sorrowful faces around her, and the grief mingled with pain. Dumbledore had been loved by many. To lose him all of a sudden was heartbreaking. Besides Harry, Dumbledore had been the other face of their side, the strength and who instilled hope to people. And he was gone._

 _Kaylee stopped there, taking a break as she looked at her hands which were still held by her aunt who was now gripping it tightly. She closed her eyes and sighed._

 _"Everything else went downhill from there," Kaylee announced, grimacing. This was the part of her life she never wanted to revisit. "Seventh year was different. It started light with Bill's and Fleur's wedding," she smiled slightly at this but soon grew somber as she continued on. "However, the morning before the ceremony started, Harry mentioned that he was going to find the rest of Voldemort's horcruxes. Hermione and Ron immediately decided to join him while I was torn with either coming along or staying to support Ginny and Luna, along with Neville and Seamus. At the end, I chose to stay, and to help Professor McGonagall, all the other professors and the students that were to return to Hogwarts. To give them hope while Harry, their hero in a sense, were away with Ron and Hermione. After they understood why I wasn't coming, I had them obliviate my memory about Voldemort's horcruxes and their reason for seeking them out. I didn't want to risk their mission in case something happened. So_ —"

 _"Wait, wait, back up for a moment," Daniel interrupted. "What exactly is a horcrux? And what do you mean by obliviate?"_

 _Kaylee stared at him, wondering how she could explain in a more simpler way. "A horcrux is known as the most terrible of all Dark Magic. It is only used by a Dark wizard or witch who desire attaining immortality. The horcrux is an object which they use to hide a part of their soul and can only be created after committing murder using a spell, and afterwards another horrific act is carried out. Voldemort had seven horcruxes in total, one of which he was not aware of. Harry."_

 _Their eyes widened in shock, her aunt's hold on her hands slackening._

 _"Voldemort's soul had been unstable and had broken apart after murdering Harry's parents, and attempting to murder Harry while he was an infant. His shattered soul had latched on to the next living being, and Harry was unfortunately made into a pseudo-horcrux," Kaylee explained, then moved onto the next after giving them a moment to register her words. "Obliviate, however, is a memory charm which can be used to erase all memories or in parts. It is difficult to recover a memory and can also be permanent if the charm put on an individual was particularly strong. However, the memory charm can break and only through extreme torture. Those who have fallen victim to the memory charms never really recovered completely, and torturing them to return their memories is forbidden and a crime since there are side effects like mental and physical damage that are irreparable."_

 _"But you remember? You were obliviated, but you know about it." her grandmother said, her tone rising an octave._

 _She smiled ruefully, remembering just exactly how she was able to remember her lost memories. A dark room flashed in her mind then. Her screams of pain as it echoed within the room. Her evil aunt cackling madly, and her other aunt just watching it happen with her son wincing every now and then. She shook her head, shaking the dark memories away. "That will be answered later. For now, let me get back to my seventh year."_

 _And so, she continued. Telling them how the Ministry had fallen, with Rufus Scrimgeour dead and the ministry in the hands of Death Eaters. Their attack during Fleur's and Bill's reception, and her separation from Harry, Ron and Hermione. The invasion of Death Eaters on the Hogwarts Express, searching for Harry. The horror when Ginny, Neville, Seamus and she discovered that Snape was the new Headmaster. Meeting Alecto and Amycus Carrow. Their laid-out rules, and the punishments they planned to give when they were broken. Becoming the Head Girl with Draco as Head Boy. Standing up to the Death Eaters before they could torture the first years and taking it for herself for she was unable to stomach the first years being under the pain of the Cruciatus Curse. Ginny, Neville and Seamus following her, and the start of their plan to protect the younger students from harm. Running DA back again. Being offered an apprenticeship under Madam Pomfrey's care after she graduated from Hogwarts. Her first taste of Sectumsempra. Snape being furious on her behalf, and healing her. The first seed of doubt planted when he did. Why did he help? Repairing her relationship with Draco. Being summoned to the Great Hall privately with her cousin. Bellatrix was there. Her capture. Back at Malfoy Manor where she had lived the first seven years of her life. And from there, all she knew was pain, her constant companion in the dark cellar they threw her in. Ollivander and Griphook joining her in the cellar._

 _Seeing Wormtail again who had escaped from Azkaban and feeling nothing but the familiar hatred she felt upon seeing him. And then Luna came. Kaylee remembered feeling a surge of panic when she was led in the cellar to join them. Already, b_ _efore she came, Kaylee's emotions were unstable and turbulent, having reached past its boiling point. At the sight of her, bruise marring her fair features, the emotions she was barely controlling had burst through. And she had snapped._

 _Wormtail did not see her coming until she was upon him, dealing a blow on his rat-like face with her fist. Which continued until he finally got the upper hand, and stunned her unconscious. She woke up in the presence of Voldemort, his ever-loyal follower, Bellatrix, and Narcissa and Lucius. Draco had also been there, but he was not looking at her. She knew why Voldemort was there. Not only to torture for what information she had of Harry's whereabouts, but he was also there to break her, to become a mindless being that they could readily order to do their bidding. Apparently, Bellatrix had not given up into turning her as one of them, and to hurt her father in the process._

 _The Cruciatus Curse was his specialty. He had too much anger, and so much hatred for the curse to be powerful and strong. Then there were also other curses she could not name, others that made it impossible to think through her pain, mind slowly becoming addled._

 _That was how she remembered her obliviated memories. Once Voldemort's torture was finished when he could no longer use any more curses as his magical core was depleting quite quickly, they left her on the cold granite floor with another Death Eater keeping watch. She recovered her memory of the horcruxes and what Harry planned to do with them with the risk of losing her mental stability. She remembered feeling the insanity creep into her conscious, waiting in the shadows to devour her whole._

 _"I could feel myself slowly losing the battle over the control of my being. My mind was hazy with pain. And aside from my body feeling the aftereffects of the Cruciatus Curse, that familiar flames licking and burning the bones in my body, but it also felt like I had dropped from a hundred feet tall building and was being ran over and over again by a truck. The pain had been too much, I was ready to lose it." Kaylee recalled. "But then I saw faces. My father's. Harry's. Hermione. Ron. Ginny. Luna. Tonks and Remus. Baby Teddy. The rest of the Weasleys. Even Mum's. It was enough to bring me back to my senses. I realized I could not give up fighting. If I became like Neville's parents or even worse, become one of them, my father would blame himself for not protecting me. So, with whatever strength I had left, and when Voldemort came back, I used that strength to fight back against him and his attempt to see through my mind. Panicked as I was to have information on what Harry was doing, I fought back against Voldemort's attack. I was so lucky that_

 _She finished off the seventh year by telling them how she had come to be in the company of her best friends again, when they too were captured. Hermione's own torture. Her helplessness in knowing her best friend was being tortured but unable to do anything as she was too weak. The escape from Malfoy Manor before Voldemort can come back. Saving Dobby with the accumulated knowledge she had of healing spells that she had learned from Madam Pomfrey throughout the year. Dumbledore's brother. The return to Hogwarts._

 _By the time, she got to the part of the battle in Hogwarts, her voice was already shaking as she tried to repress the tears that were to come next. Seeing people dying left and right. Lavendar, mauled by a werewolf. Fred, Tonks and Remus almost joining the dead if it were not for her timely save. Harry's decision to go to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, and being stunned by him because he knew she would follow after him. The Death Eaters coming to negotiate, Harry's lifeless body in the arms of a shackled Hagrid. Ginny's pain filled scream. Everyone's shock. The battle starting again after Harry had miraculously woken._

 _Joining her father in the fray and fighting side by side. Being separated, and once more subjected to the Cruciatus Curse. Her father coming in and taking what was meant for her and losing his mental health in the end for it. The fall of Voldemort, final and never coming back to wreak chaos and order within the magical community. Her father being taken away to St. Mungo's, and being declared comatose. Being consoled and comforted by Harry, Hermione and everyone else she loved._

 _When she was done, only then did she realize that her grandmother was shaking from the force of her sobs. She pushed her chair closer to her and wrapped her grandmother's frail body in her arms._

 _"It's okay, grandma. I'm all right now." she told her. "It wasn't all bad. There was always light even when there was darkness, or else we would not have come this far. Like during my fifth year, Dad treated Harry and everyone out for two whole weeks. We went to all sorts of muggle hotspots. The amusement park being my favourite. He had to conceal himself, of course. And these memories reminded us exactly what we were fighting for during the war."_

"That doesn't sound bad." Hermione said, her expression confused.

"There's more."

"Shoot."

 _"I should have fought harder for custody over you," her grandmother said, regret and pain in her voice. Her aunt and uncle were nodding along to her words. "It might not change most of what happened to you during your first to seventh year of Hogwarts, but at least the first half of your life would have been normal. You would have been loved and cared for than someone ignored, mistreated, and punished for the most ridiculous things."_

 _She remembered telling them once all those years ago that her childhood had not been what children should have been confined to. Telling them in full detail exactly what it was like for her. They had wanted to know, exactly like how they wanted to know the rest of her past just then. Her early, if she were to explain only with one word, she would describe as hell._

 _Having been tortured or punished for not listening nor following her_ superior's _orders. Especially for showing emotions, and she had to constantly try not to slip up. A couple of times she went to bed hungry_ — _their punishment when she broke the rules or showed any feelings_ — _stomach growling and having no ability to sustain herself. Malfoy's house elves would not even feed her, excluding Dobby. But only then she was only given a meagre portion. Never really being enough to satisfy her needs that it was a wonder why she even grew as tall as she was now, five feet nine. Taller than Harry's five feet five._

 _Kaylee once more focused in the situation she was in now, backtracking to what her grandmother had just said. Was she mistaken, or did she hear her say custody?_

 _"What do you mean, grandma? About fighting for my custody?" she asked, confused and terrified at once._

 _Her grandmother paused, eyes blinking, the words she was about to say stilling at the tip of her tongue. "Did no one mention that to you?" she wondered. Kaylee shook her head. "That explains why you never visited." she sighed sadly. "When your mother died,\ and your father was taken to Azkaban, your aunt and I petitioned for a hearing on your behalf. We wanted to take custody of you. You were only a year old then and were being taken care of by your professor, Minerva. The minister granted our request, and your magical version of a court and the members attended. But they weren't alone. Your father's side of the family was also brought in to also request permission for your custody. The Malfoys."_

 _Once she heard that name, her jaw clenched, sensing that she will not like whatever her grandmother will say next. Nothing good ever came from any mention of the Malfoys._

 _"We pleaded our case and they plead theirs. And that_ Lucius Malfoy— _" her grandmother hissed in contempt "was cunning, using his charms to collect most of the votes. He used his wealth as a means to provide a better lifestyle for you, that you should be brought up in a magical household as it would be beneficial for you in the long term, to know the magical history before you attend Hogwarts, making you advanced in that area. Like us, he used our familial bond with you to further their case. And it worked in their favour for they had won. I was comforted to know that you will at least be safe and unharmed while you were there, as was the agreement between Lucius, the Minister and I. Failure to follow through would have your magical cops immediately knocking on their door and removing you from that environment. Fortunately, we had been given a moment to hold you before they took you away."_

 _"And we would have let them take you, but that_ man— _if you can even call him that_ — _had stared at mother and father with disgust and had told the rest of the Wizengamot that we would be incapable of caring for you because we didn't look well of," her aunt added. "They had already won, why did they need to say anything like that?"_

 _If anyone was to look at Kaylee's eyes in that moment, they would have seen a dangerous glint make an appearance in those blue-green depths as she listened to them speak of an event she was never aware of. Another thing that the Malfoys failed to tell her._

 _"I had not liked the tone he used on my parents, and I'm the kind of girl who doesn't think before she acts," her aunt continued. "So, you can imagine what I did next. I attacked him, uppercutting that smug smile off his face that not even he or the rest of the Wizengamot had seen it coming."_

 _"You had to be restrained." her uncle admonished._

 _Aunt Isabel stubbornly raised her chin with pride. "It was so worth it, and it was tamer than what I had in mind for him." her eyes darkened. "If I had it my way, I would have taken that long blonde hair of his and strangled him with it until he's begging me to let go. Or taken that cane from his hand and beat him over the head with it." she paused, glaring. "But if I had known then that Narcissa_ — _who should have treated my younger sister as a family member since they were in-laws_ — _had killed Ariella, I would have killed that woman. I just can't believe she would do that to her."_

 _Ah, right, Kaylee thought. Dad mentioned that Mum and Narcissa had once been friends until my mother took Lily's side rather than hers. She was not informed exactly what that showdown had been about, but she knew it had something to do with purebloods and muggles as can only be between purebloods and a muggleborn. And somehow, Narcissa never got over it so she had to resolve murdering her mother to find peace._

 _"My little dove," her grandmother spoke up, reaching for her hands and looking at her intently. "If I could, I would go back in time of the hearing and did everything I could to have you in my arms to take home. It is my fault that you ended up there. I didn't fight hard enough for you." she finished in a broken whisper, eyes still in a mess of gathered tears._

 _"It is_ not _your fault, grandma. Please don't ever think that again." she gently told her, yet firmly. "You did your best and that is all that matters to me."_

 _But if she had known there was a family that loved her all this time, who did everything they could to get custody over herself, she would have fought tooth and nail to escape and flee from the manor. She would have searched for them even if she was five, go hungry even, just to get away from them._

 _"Life for me eventually got better," Kaylee announced, this time with a genuine smile on her face. "Andy, a nickname derived from Andromeda, Narcissa's sister, came over for a visit back when she was still welcomed in the manor. She had not known the Malfoys were taking care of me, and so she was surprised to find me in the garden. In truth, I was supposed to hide in the room they had me sleeping in until Narcissa told me it was clear to wander about the manor. But that wasn't the case and before I could try and fix the damage, it was already too late. She had connected the dots, figured out I was my father's daughter by one look at me. Then she took notice of the state of my condition_ — _a skinny child with bruises, old and new, all over her body_ — _and became furious. She took my hand and led me out of the garden but Narcissa stopped her. They had this huge argument. I can't remember what they said to each other because I was scared at the time, mind wondering about what form of punishment they will inflict upon me after Andy left._

 _"When their argument ended, with Narcissa calling Andy a 'blood traitor', I was surprised when Andy left with me, and Narcissa didn't even do anything. She took me to her home, introducing me to her family, and telling me I could live with her and her family from that point on. And I remember the feeling of immense joy when I realized I was free from the cruelty of the Malfoys, though sad that I would be leaving Draco behind as he was the only one who didn't hurt me and who truly made the effort to know me."_

 _And it had hurt when the first time they met one another again aboard the Hogwarts Express, he was not the same person that she knew him to be, treating people he deemed inferior the way his parents treated her, and so becoming a shell of the boy he once was, she thought to herself sadly._

 _"She had told me later that she and my father had always been close, he was like the younger brother she never had, and he looked up to her. It was no wonder that he named her my godmother, I would have been surprised if he hadn't. And for her to see me looking like the way she found me, she must have thought of herself as a failure for not looking for me._

 _"And why did she not take you earlier from that manor?" her grandmother asked._

 _"She didn't know I was there," Kaylee defended. "When she asked about me, all they would tell her was that I was in safe hands and being taken care of. They didn't tell her that her own sister had me, and she had to find out the hard way through that visit."_

 _Just another thing to add to the list of reasons why she abhorred Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy._

"That's what had me distracted." Kaylee told Hermione, sighing. She stood up, facing away from her best friend. "My mother told me to be the best person I can be, and I have tried, 'Mione. I really have tried. But how can I forgive the people who fed me lies after lies? They started lying to me from the moment I was able to comprehend anything, and I soaked them all up because I had no one else to turn to that would deny everything the Malfoys claimed. I'm starting forgive them for that but can I really forgive the act of the woman who took the life of my mother? Or can I forgive Bellatrix for almost killing my father during fifth year? I can't, because doing so would mean I was okay when I'm most definitely not okay."

"And now, I find out that Malfoy had humiliated my family in front of a whole court of wizards and witches by mentioning how poorly he seemed to think of them. That arrogant, blood supremacist, arse-kissing git!" Kaylee ranted with vehemence, whirling back around to look at her. "And what was Bagnold thinking by giving custody of me over to them?!"

"It's not her fault, Kaylee. We both know that whichever side had the majority of votes will win. Your family was outvoted and Bagnold had no choice but to hand you over to the Malfoys unless the Wizengamot deemed her unable to take on the role of a Minister. They would have elected another if they ever had a doubt."

Kaylee stared at her, torn. "I know but that doesn't make anything feel better."

Hermione smiled at her gently. "I know."

They fell in a comfortable silence then, each in their own thoughts. Being reminded of everything she had experienced from five years old to her seventeen, Kaylee had to admit that her life was not entirely calm and peaceful. Danger always lurked in the shadows and she can see exactly why her grandmother would feel panic every time she was being tortured or taken to receive the punishments of the first years'. There had been many times when she would have been lost, unable to recover.

Pulling herself from her dark thoughts, she thought back to earlier when she walked out of the Weasley's fireplace from hers. She was so confused.

"'Mione, before I came to St Mungo's, I managed to cross paths with Harry, Remus, Bill and the twins. They looked like they wanted to say something to me but was held back from doing so when Molly appeared to give me one of her hugs. They scattered away when she came." Kaylee said, amusement but confused at their reaction.

Hermione laughed. "Well, your letter from yesterday wasn't exactly good news to some people."

Understanding dawned then and she laughed with her. "Was it bad?" she asked.

"Molly had to threaten Remus' chocolates for him to agree not to interfere with this blossoming relationship between you and this Edward." Hermione replied. "Which reminds me, Ginny, Luna and I want to meet him as soon as possible."

She nodded. "Maybe on my birthday in a month? You and the girls can come over and help me set up my place for a party." she paused. "The only thing is I won't be turning twenty, I'll be turning seventeen. I am posting as a junior in high school after all, and the Cullen siblings, Tanya, Kate and their remaining family members I haven't met yet are joining us so we have to keep up the pretense."

"That sounds good, I'll make sure to tell the others." Hermione said. "Does that feel weird to you? Being, what? Three years older than Edward?"

Kaylee frowned, thinking. "I never really thought about it. Most of the time, Edward doesn't even feel like he's seventeen and a teenager. He acts too mature that I could identify him as being years older." she chewed her lip. "Should I be worried? Do I even pass off as being a soon-to-be seventeen-year-old teen?"

"Don't think too much about it, Lia. Actually," Hermione pursed her lips, looking over her figure. "Now that you mention it, you can actually pass off as that age, you cougar." she teased. "Your animagus and patronus forms should have been a cougar rather than your tigress."

She rolled her eyes, getting her meaning. "Age does not matter when it comes to love."

Hermione's brown orbs widened, her mouth falling slightly open. "You love him?" she almost shrieked.

"What?! No! I'm just saying that because it's true." she denied. "I'm still in Stage 2, 'The Crush'."

Her best friend's eyes glinted. "Oh, yes, the stages," she smiled fondly. "I remember when we made that up. Stage 1: The Attraction. Stage 2: The Crush. Stage 3: Caring. Stage 4: Falling Hard. Stage 5: In Love."

"Or also known as Stage 1: You know you're in trouble. Stage 2: But you don't give a crap. Stage 3: You know you should stop. Stage 4: But you can't bring yourself to. Stage 5: You're stuffed, and there's no going back."

They laughed together.

Kaylee would have originally chosen the word that started with the letter 'f' and ended with a 'k' and added an 'ed' than 'stuffed' if Hermione had not put her foot down, and reprimanded her for her cussing.

"We were in third year when we made that, right around the time we started to have crushes. Or _crush,_ in your case." Kaylee pointed out. "You never really looked at anyone else but Ron."

"I just knew, you know. If someone didn't like you at first but made an effort to befriend you later, even with all that you stood for—bossy, overbearing—and he can still manage to stick by you, then you know _he_ might just be the one."

"You guys are great together." Kaylee smiled, wistfully. "I hope one day, I'll have someone look at me the way Ron looks at you. Someone who'll love for the way I am, flaws and all."

~O~O~O~

 **Sorry for the long wait! This was initially meant to be updated on the third week after the previous update, but I had the worse case of writer's block, and I kept on rewriting and deleting things which made me put the chapter off. Again, I apologize for that.**

 **I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter. Kaylee's revelation took up most of my time writing this (and there are still so many things I left out), and it was mostly why I kept rewriting because I wasn't sure if I should include all the details of the seven years or make it short. I decided to just include the most important ones to Kaylee, which explains the reason why everything that happened in the films were not mentioned. Her memories of her seventh year was so much longer because I felt they were needed to be mentioned, and that wasn't even everything. So, I'm not sure if I did all right but hopefully, the chapter was okay.**

 **Before I close off, I chose her Patronus and Animagus form to be a tiger because I felt it was the closest animal that represented who she is as a person. But it was a close call between a tigress and a panther.**

 **If you have any questions, or if you're confused about something in this chapter or any in the future, don't hesitate to ask me by either commenting or sending me a private message.**

 **I will try my best to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Rest assured that it won't be taking this long again.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I do not own Twilight and Harry Potter. All characters of both stories, along with their storyline, belong to their respective owners, Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. However, all unfamiliar characters and storylines do belong to me.**

 _Anchorage, Alaska, United States_

 _East Anchorage High_

 _Year 2000_

On Wednesday morning, Kaylee waited outside her grandmother's house for Daniel with two Starbucks steaming cups and a plate of two buttered banana bread. A hot chocolate for her cousin, and a double expresso for her.

She smirked, remembering back when she was fifteen years old and Daniel introduced her to caffeine. One taste of the drink had her immediately spitting out the remnants of the liquid she had taken out of her mouth. It had been too bitter for her and against her sweet tooth, it had been awful and a terrible first experience. However, she had grown to love it since then. If mixed with the right amount of sugar or honey with it, the coffee was something blissful. It had nothing against tea, but she could not deny the claims that coffee did wake you up when you needed to.

"Sorry!" Daniel said, out of breath, as he jumped inside her car. "I only woke up when you came."

"It's okay, I was only here for a few minutes anyway." Kaylee waved him away and passed him his food, his eyes lighting up when he realized he was not going to miss out on breakfast.

As he ate, Kaylee drove. Although Daniel had his own car and could drive, he had requested to be picked up for today. Why, Kaylee did not know but she knew it was serious. Her cousin loved driving so seeing him without his car was unusual.

"You are definitely my favourite cousin," he said after finishing the last of his bread. If there was one thing that he loved other than his family and his car, it was his soft spot for banana bread. It could even work wonders when one manipulated him with it.

"I'm your _only_ cousin."

"So?" his eyebrows raised. "It's that reason alone that makes you even more special to me, Kaya. You're my only cousin and one I see as not only a family and a best friend, but also as an older sister."

She could not help the smile that appeared on her face. Since she did not really have any other first cousins—because her father's only brother, Regulus, died without ever having a family—this moment was sentimental to her. Aside from her father and Andy and her family, she never felt appreciated from his side of the family. Maybe except Draco, but his feelings were always turned off from her, so she did not really know. But being told she was special from a cousin, it was definitely something she will remember years from now. Affected as she was, Kaylee found she could not respond. She did not know what to say, except to smile softly with her eyes glistening.

But to Daniel, she did not have to. He knew. And as he stared at her, stared at the slight tears upon her eyes, his dislike of the Malfoys grew ever stronger. His cousin deserved far more than she was dealt with. She deserved to have been cherished for when she was with them. To have been told she was loved, to be hugged, to be comforted when she had nightmares. To be adored and told she was someone's pride. Instead she received a life of

"It's why I can't understand why Draco would betray you." Daniel announced.

Kaylee glanced at him at the corner of her eyes, and she came to a sudden conclusion that the reason why he asked for a lift was to talk about Draco.

"I know he's only a second cousin to you, but you were still cousins. A family. You were more affectionate with him than his parents combined! You never spoke so spitefully to him while you were fighting. You always made sure he was all right and safe, even after Hermione punched him during your third year. Yet, he turned away from you." he continued, heatedly. "I just don't understand why. I could never have done something like that."

"It's not his fault," Kaylee finally replied.

Daniel gaped at her in shock. "What do you mean not his fault?!" he cried. "Draco—"

"Was the unfortunate child born from the Malfoys." Kaylee interrupted. "He didn't choose his parents, Danni."

"His parents? What has that got to do with anything?"

"Oh, it's got to do with everything for his betrayal," she said. "If there is someone you should be upset of, it should be his parents."

"I'm already angry at them, damn it! Angry at Narcissa for killing aunt Ariella! Angry at both of them because of their treatment of you!" Daniel burst out.

"And I already said I was okay, I'm no longer bothered with what I went through." she calmly responded and before he could say anything else, she continued. "But what I meant was, you should blame his parents because it was them that produced Draco's betrayal. To understand, you should know everything from the beginning."

When he remained silent, Kaylee went on to explain, "While I was still living with them, Draco and I had only each other since we were young. We were each other's first friend and we did everything together, from reading, drawing, and playing to celebrating with me when it was my birthday even when it was forbidden. He even shared his secrets. That he hated how his parents acted towards me and hated his pureblood lessons. He hated it because he didn't believe in the pureblood supremacy junk they were feeding him, and he hated it most on my behalf. Because I was a half-blood with a muggleborn mother and a pureblood for a father, his younger self wondered why my father would marry my mother if all muggleborns were bad. Anyway, we were so close that when I left with Andy it must have broken something inside of him.

"And because he was vulnerable, his parents took the chance and we were both deceived by them. The words they twisted about me, the different scenarios they created of what I would do to him if ever I got hold of him. When he asked if I ever loved him at all, he was told I only used him for his friendship and affection, that I never loved him. Which is so far from the truth. It was done solely to drive us apart and Draco…he ate it all up. From that moment on, he began to hate me. Forgetting the six years of the familiarity we had. So, you see it wasn't really him but his parents. And me." Kaylee concluded.

"You?" Daniel wondered, confused. "You didn't do anything."

"Exactly, Danni. I didn't _do_ anything," Kaylee frowned in regret as she parked her car in the school lot. Then she turned to face him, her expression full of sorrow. "I should have reached out to him after I left and doing nothing would always be my biggest mistake."

Daniel did not speak for a while as he took in the information he just received. He understood now that he should not have been quick to judge Draco. He had his own battles to fight for. And yet… "I wonder—after knowing he was told so many lies—why he still loves his parents."

"He loves his mother very much, yes. But it's his father he detested," she said. "And before you say anything else, let me end our discussion at this. You know I don't like to defend her but Narcissa…she may not have been open about it, but she did love her son in her own way. She only wanted what was best for him and did everything to protect him." she paused, her voice becoming soft when she continued, "Even I can't fault her for that because if I were to have a son or a daughter of my own, I would do _everything_ I can to ensure my child is safe. I wouldn't be afraid of getting my hands dirty if that was the only way to protect them."

Her cousin finally sighed, rolling his eyes. "The amount of love you have for Draco sort of makes me jealous."

Kaylee smiled, chuckling. "Don't be. I love you as equally as I love him. You are both my cousins after all."

Unknown to them, two covens of vampires heard everything from the moment the cousins arrived within the one-mile radius of their vampiric hearing distance. There were four new things they learned about Kaylee. First, that she was betrayed by her second cousin and went through something horrific in her past. Second, the separation between her and this other cousin, her regret of not contacting him after leaving. Third, and to Edward's pain, that she bore a mother's protective side were she to have a child, which is something he cannot provide for her. And fourth, she was a half-blood. That there were muggleborns and purebloods, to their great confusion.

As the Cullens and the Denali's stared after one another, all had the same thoughts. _What in the world did a muggleborn mean? Was it an English slang for something?_ Half-blood and pureblood, they could understand, half-blood being about a breeding of two different nationalities and producing a child of half and half. Kaylee was half British and half American after all since her father was from England and her mother born in the States. Which could mean that pureblood is another word for being only of one nationality, in the case of Kaylee's second cousin and his parents. What they cannot comprehend the term of was the muggleborn part. It was best to discuss for later when they were at home with the rest of the family.

~O~O~O~

"I am warning you, Kaylee, I am completely shit at anything to do with arts. I will butcher anything we make without even trying." Kate said, bluntly. "You sure you still want me to be your partner for this?"

"I don't really think I have any other choice. Those two lovebirds," she nodded to the couple across from them. "can hardly keep their eyes off of one another."

Kate glanced at Alice and Jasper. "That is true." she smirked. "Well, I guess it's us two then."

Kaylee smiled. "Great! You should know that I've wanted to work with you for a while now but since Alice and Jasper always fight over to be paired up with me, I haven't had the chance."

"About that, what do you and Jasper even talk about?"

"History." Kaylee answered. "I love hearing about the wars, he is a good storyteller. I also love his opinions of them."

Kate rolled her eyes. "That's…boring. I shouldn't have asked."

Jasper, upon hearing her response, took one second away from gazing at Alice to glare at her. Kate only smirked back.

"Anyway, I'm glad to be partnered up with you today." Kaylee said, bringing them back to the matter at hand. She stood and made her way to the storeroom.

Kate winced as she followed her. "I'll bet you won't want to stick with me again after this."

"Don't say that!" she scolded the blonde, turning to look back. "Trust me that if you do horribly, I wouldn't mind. My friend, Neville, was pretty bad at chemistry back home and I still chose to be his partner whenever he wasn't with our other friend. He was good company though, often making me laugh, and that made working with him worthwhile. What I'm saying is, as long as you're not hard to deal with and you don't have terrible manners, I know there will be many more times of us working together in the future."

Kate returned her smile, her eyes softening around the edges. "You know, I can see why Rosalie immediately warmed up to you."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised at the sudden change of topic.

"You're hard not to like." Kate said simply before walking back to their table, and this time Kaylee was doing the following. By the time they sat down, Alice and Jasper were still looking at one another, both eyes filled with love. They had not even touched the sheet of paper that held the various art styles they were all given to choose from.

Kaylee's eyes flicked back and forth between the pair before she turned to look at Kate. "What's got them like this anyway?"

"It's their two-year anniversary today," she answered, offhandedly, as she held out the paper in front of her and looking through the options they had. "I don't even know what some of this means. So, you can choose for the both of us. Just make sure it's not too hard for me to do."

Kaylee took the paper from her and read all that was written. There were the advanced art styles such as lino and sculpture, and then there was also the basics like plain sketching, pastel drawing, caricature and watercolor painting.

"Since we only have two weeks to work on this before we hand it in to be graded, we could just do a pastel drawing?" she suggested to Kate.

"That sounds good. Just don't expect me to draw, I'm basically useless in that sort of thing. The only thing I can draw is literally a stick person."

Kaylee smiled in amusement. "Then you don't mind if you take care of the coloring? I will still help wherever I can, but you will be in charge of it especially when choosing the colour palettes."

"Perfect," Kate grinned. "If there is something I excel at outstandingly, it's coloring in whatever forms and knowing which looks good together."

And so, they planned.

~O~O~O~

After an uneventful lunch, Kaylee was sitting between Daniel and Edward as they listened to their chemistry teacher talk about experiments that each group were to demonstrate in front of the class. Of course, people started chattering excitedly when they realized that today's lesson might not be boring and, as an added bonus, get to talk to their friends freely.

"Now don't get excited just yet," he said immediately, sending them all in silence. "I will not make the same mistake of letting you choose your own groups. So, you're all divided by the number I will soon give you. " Every student except two started groaning in dismay as the teacher started giving out a number from one to eight. Which would mean three students on each table.

Daniel, on Kaylee's left, was knocking his head on their table. "Why?" he kept murmuring quietly to himself at the same time he would knock his forehead to the hard metal surface.

Kaylee met Edward's amber eyes in question, and he smirked slightly but did not say anything.

"Why does he want me to fail this time?" Daniel whined. "I have no hope that people, aside from you two, will help me pass this task," Daniel said.

"Oh, don't be dramatic, Mr. Lewis," the teacher admonished when he came to their table. "Seeing as you and Mr. Cullen worked perfectly well together last time, you are to remain working with him. He is a good influence on your grades." then he glanced at Kaylee. "I have also decided that Miss Gardner will join your group as your third member, but I'm worried she might distract you both. Or rely on Edward too much for the answers."

Kaylee met his gaze. She knew where he was coming from, that it was inevitable that someone would see her in that way. But to actually hear someone doubt her worth was…well, she was just not used to it. Her previous professors had always treated her fairly, and no one made any judgements on her character besides Professor Snape. And though, the Death Eaters always called her weak, she did not really give a rat's ass what they thought of her.

"I understand your concern of me, sir, but I can assure you that I will not be a distraction to my cousin and Edward. I am perfectly capable to carry my weight in the group," she told him, earnestly. "And I will make sure I am no distraction."

For a while, the middle-aged man just stared at her with a frown. It was not until Edward mentioned that she was not only passing her other classes but acing all practice tests did he finally leave her alone.

"The fact still remains, but I hope you can prove me wrong, Miss Gardner." the teacher said before giving them two sheets of paper each and moving to the next table.

Daniel nudged her shoulder. "Don't take what he said personally, Kaya," he assured her.

"Don't worry, I wasn't offended in the slightest." she told him. This teacher had nothing against Professor Snape.

Although taking potions class from Professor Snape was unbearable, she could not deny that he had inadvertently also taught her how to be invincible to insults and other remarks. Seven years under his wing, getting insulted almost every day, had strengthened her in the verbal sense of what kind of comments to disregard, and those that need attention.

"He likes to intimidate new students to get a feel of their character," Edward added after checking the teacher was far back in the room. "If he finds them lacking, he likes to make their life miserable. If he sees someone with potential, he becomes someone else entirely. He pampers those students with his full attention."

"So, basically, he treats rebellious students like they are beneath him and the bright students with love and respect?"

"Yes." both of them replied.

"Mmph."

Professor Snape had once again won the comparison between him and this teacher. It was true that he was horrible, but he always treated others fairly and with respect. Something this teacher certainly lacked.

A smile formed on her face as she turned to look at Edward. "Does this mean you're one of them _potential_ students?" she teased, giving emphasis on 'potential'.

He grimaced. "Unfortunately."

She turned to her cousin next. "And you're what? Somewhere in-between?"

"Unfortunately."

She chuckled and pinched his cheek. "Aw, did you want to be one of the bright ones?"

He scoffed, slapping her hand away. "Actually, no. I'd rather he treats me like dirt than have him hovering over me with praises and…just no. I already have a mother like that, thank you very much." he shuddered. "I'd rather eat the _dirt_ than ever have that happening."

Kaylee laughed. Edward smiled at her happiness.

"What?" her cousin asked, defensively. "I've seen it happen on Edward, and let me just tell you, dear cousin of mine, it was so bad. The guy just didn't know when to take a hint to stop. Always up on Ed's face, giving him more challenges and more to study."

"No, it's just I remember your mom telling me that you once ate dirt before," Kaylee stifled her laughter after seeing the stink eye the teacher was giving her. "You know what? Let's just finish this experiment."

In the end, they had almost gotten the experiment wrong if it were not for Edward. Kaylee would have shouldered her load if Daniel had not been so distracting. He would scribble out the answers she had just written. He would pull her hair when she was focused and all those times, she was just about to add the ingredients to the mixture. And because the experiment was especially strict on the measurements, it was vital they did not get one wrong. Else it explodes in their faces and make a mess of the room. Something the teacher would blame her for, she was sure of it. Definitely not Edward and Daniel, whom she knew the teacher was warming up to.

~O~O~O~

She was shoulder-to-shoulder with Edward, their fingers playing 'When You Believe' in synchronized form. Every now and then, Kaylee would steal a glimpse of the man who sat next to her. Calm. Focused. Passionate. That was what she read about him as he played the piano. She would blush when he caught her looking and would soon look away. But whenever she was the one who caught him, he would continue to look at her and smile softly, his eyes slightly crinkling on the corners, until she could no longer meet them.

So overwhelmed was she by what those golden orbs held. The feelings of affection, of love, and so much more she could not describe into words.

So overwhelmed was she by her own feelings, newfound and hopeful. Hope that there could be more than their close friendship.

And she knew, without a doubt, that in this moment she was falling for him deeper if she had not already done so. There was no way around it. He had crept underneath and stolen the heart she closely guarded, and therefore taking her unaware.

What first turned out to be a simple decision to move here for the purpose of escaping the magical world turned out to be so much more than what she bargained for. When she thought she had lost her blood family, she was reminded that there were others when she unexpectedly reunited with her mother's side. When she thought that there was no hope of a companion, Edward came and turned her thoughts around.

 _Maybe, just maybe there was still hope for happiness._

She blinked at the sound of claps around her. She had not realized that her duet with Edward had even been close to finishing, busy as she was staring at his profile.

And he, to her.

They both smiled at each other, feeling the familiar joy they always feel as they played the piano together.

"Beautiful!" their teacher said. "It's like you were meant to meet, meant to play together. Simply splendid."

All she and Edward could do was smile at one another.

 _Even if her father did not wake up, she knew that by just being beside Edward, it will be enough to fill void that would be left behind should her father not make it._

Later, when class was finished, and she and Edward were waiting for Daniel and his family to come out by their car, Kaylee bumped his shoulder gently.

"So, where are we going for our date?" Kaylee asked, her excitement for the event obvious.

Edward smirked, looking at down at her. "I told you it's a secret,"

"I can't even get a teensy tiny clue?"

"Just that it's very private."

Kaylee gave him a blank look. "Wait, that's it? That's your clue? That it's private?"

Edward chuckled, and nodded.

She groaned. "But that's not even helpful."

"That was the point."

Kaylee had to keep the urge to stick her tongue out at him. She was twenty years old, for goodness sake. "You suck." she grumbled and pouted. "Will you at least tell me what to wear?"

If he gave her the answer, she could probably use that small information to figure out where he was taking her by singling out whatever the clothing type was not suitable for the date. But as she stared sideways at him, his smirk not fading, she knew she would not even get this hint.

"I'll text you about it first thing in the morning on Saturday." he replied.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. It was better than nothing, she realized, as he could have totally left her hanging by not sharing any information at all. And at least Edward is becoming even more comfortable with her, and so she decided to not pose the subject further. Daniel, and Edward's siblings and cousins were walking out anyway. She did not want them teasing Edward or even her.

"Don't forget though." Kaylee told him.

Edward smiled. "I won't."

~O~O~O~

"Mistress received a letter from St. Mungo's." was the second thing her house elf told her besides her usual welcome when she arrived home after dropping Daniel off.

Eyes widening, she took the envelope from Milly and turned it over. It was from Hannah. Heart beating faster, with hope blooming within, she wondered at what message could contain in the letter.

Hannah was her colleague before she moved to Anchorage. She may just be updating her about what has been going on in the hospital, or what new potions have been concocted made available.

But she was the healer in charge of her father, the only one she trusted.

Kaylee slowly and gently opened the envelope, treating as if it were a delicate China, and held her breath as she read through the message.

 _Kaylee,_

 _I wish I could tell you this in person, but a letter would have to do. You have no idea how happy I am to inform you that your father is awake._

The parchment soon dropped on the floor as Kaylee's hand went to her mouth in shock, the other that once held the letter becoming limp, her strength becoming little to nothing with the news. Her father is awake.

FATHER IS AWAKE.

Just realizing now the implication of the message, Kaylee fell on the couch and sobbed into her hands. He is awake. For all of two years, this was what she had been hoping for. And now that he had woken from his long slumber, Kaylee thanked whatever deity had listened to her prayers.

She quickly wiped her eyes with the hem of her sleeve and headed straight to her fireplace.

"Milly," she called.

Her house elf appeared in front of her, staring up at her. "Mistress calls for Milly?"

"I will be off to St. Mungo's," she said. "If Daniel comes, tell him my father is awake."

Milly let out a gasp. "Master Sirius has woken up?"

Kaylee smiled tearfully, nodding. "He has, and I'm going to go and see him this moment."

"Then Mistress be leaving now. Milly will do as her Mistress has said if Mistress' cousin comes."

"Thank you, Milly. I will see you later," she smiled. "With my father."

And with that she vanished, leaving behind the parchment that lay forgotten on the floor, whatever that was left of the message lay unread by the recipient.

Milly picked it up, and could not help but read the content, her big eyes turning even wider the more she read through it.

 _Kaylee,_

 _I wish I could tell you this in person, but a letter would have to do. You have no idea how happy I am to inform you that your father is awake._

 _Your potion with the Phoenix tears and blood have worked wonders for his health. The fast healing properties of the tears, alongside the blood, is what really kicked the gears into healing his physical body that is battered within, like you and Hermione theorized it would._

 _However, it is hard for me to say but, unfortunately, I regret to tell you that he is not completely himself. We do not know how it happened, but it seems he has lost an estimation of more than twenty years' worth of memories._

 _Your father's last memory was of his wedding with your mother. He believes your mother, James, Lily, Remus, and Peter are still alive, and is looking for them. When we ask him about you, he does not seem to know who you are, profusely exclaiming he has no daughter._

 _I am sorry that he does not remember you, my friend, but do not lose hope. With time, all the missing memories should be recovered. And I say this with certain conviction. Your father WILL remember you._

 _I will make sure of it even if is the last thing I do._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hannah_

"Poor Mistress," Milly cried, pulling her bat-like ears down in distress.

Her Mistress was so happy before she left. Is it possible she had not read the whole letter? She would not have been so happy then if she had. Milly wanted to go after her Mistress to warn her, but she had given Milly an order to remain behind in case her cousin comes.

"What is Milly to do?"

~O~O~O~

 _Five hours earlier…_

 _St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, London, England_

 _Sirius Black's Room_

 _Year 2000_

A bed was placed in the centre of a white room, a man lying on top of it. His breaths were even as he breathed in and out, his eyes moving around underneath their lids as if he was watching a scene before him. His hands opened and closed, clenching and unclenching, for something to grasp onto. However, it was met with nothing but the air. He was anxious to find a way to end this void of darkness as all he could see was the dark. He desperately needed a light to guide him out of this miserable place of emptiness he found himself in. To awaken from this stupor. But there was no appearance of any, no hope to strengthen his resolve.

And when all hope was lost, his determination to end this cycle of nothingness disintegrating, a tear appeared beneath his eyelids, trickling down the side of his cheek. It was not only his struggle that had him despairing, but his loss of memory which he cannot obtain no matter how hard he tried to reach for them. He found that he did not know what befell him that caused his condition. He did not know what happened prior to his current state, or who he even was. Helpless, all he could do was stay immobile, fingers moving for that is the only thing he is able to control.

Within the darkness, he could hear the shuffling of feet around him and the rustle of parchments above where he lay. His heart suddenly beat faster, wondering what they were going to do to him. Who were they? Were they enemies or allies? Upon realising the unknown, a cry escaped and tore from his lips.

The rustling stopped, and he heard a feminine voice speak to him. "Mr. Black?" she called.

 _Was that his surname?_

He could not reply even if he wanted to, his voice simply not obeying his commands to form a coherent sentence for a reply.

"My name is Hannah Abbott. I am the healer designated to check over your progress."

This healer, this _Hannah Abbott_ , did not evoke a sense of familiarity to his conscience, which led him to wondering if he even had a family waiting for him. He hoped there was or waking up will be just as bad as his current situation of oblivion. What else was there to live for if he did not even have familial love?

"If you can hear me, I want you to squeeze my hand." a warm, gentle hand was laid atop his own, but he wondered how to follow her instruction when he cannot grip anything besides moving his fingers. His hand stayed still while he wondered how he could notify this woman he was able to hear her.

Disappointment filled Hannah at the unresponsive form of her friend's father. She had hoped that he would come by after hearing him make his first sound after a long two years of being comatose. Sighing, she withdrew and turned to go.

 _In Sirius' mindscape, there was suddenly a small ball of light that grew in size. He had to cover his eyes as the more the light grew, the brighter and intense it became. It went the same for the next seconds until the light formed into the body of a woman and the intensity of the light was snuffed out. Although, there was still a bit of light that outlined her body._

 _But when Sirius really looked at her, it started coming together. His memories started flooding back in._

 _"Ariella," he murmured softly. He would always remember her first and foremost. His wife, his best friend, his soul mate._

 _Then he remembered his brothers in all but blood. James, his four-eyed partner in crime. Remus, his nerdy and bookworm brother that could even be more ruthless with pranks if he put his mind to it. Peter, the one they all protected and defended._

 _He remembered the sister he always wanted. Lily, whose hair is as red as the flames of a fire, her eyes as green and beautiful as emeralds. The sister who he and his brothers could not say no to, would not even dare to even try. Lily, who is the partner in crime of his wife._

 _He remembered his chosen parents. Charlus and Dorea Potter, who were so kind, loving and everything his biological parents should have been. Charlus and Dorea who saw him as a second son, and who took him in when he had nowhere else to go. They treated him as if he were a member of their family, all without expecting anything in return._

 _But still, he knew there was something missing. Something that was very important to him, but so far from his reach._

 _"Sirius," Ariella smiled at him. "It's time to wake up, honey. You are missed."_

 _She beckoned him forward, a hand outstretched towards him for the taking._

 _He walked towards her, eyes never taking off from hers._

 _"Take my hand, and I'll lead you out of here."_

 _And he did, grabbing her soft hand._

 _As they left, he did so without a look back in the darkness._

The first thing he saw was the white ceiling. The second that registered in his brain was the smell of cleaning supplies. The third, he realized he was in St. Mungo's. And then all he could think about was what in Merlin's beard was he doing here?

He swore if James drunkenly stabbed his bloody antlers and it had been the reason for his admittance in the hospital, he was going to find a way to stop him from turning to his animagus form when he gets too drunk. He hoped such thing existed, otherwise he was going to enlist the help of Remus to invent it.

But where was Ariella?

He sat up in alarm, needing to find her. However, before he could stand, he had to hold fast to the bed because he felt so faint, the room spinning around him and making him dizzy. He closed his eyes and willed the room to stand still. He had sat up too fast and his body had not been prepared for it.

When he got everything in control, he stood and walked out of the room, stumbling out like a drunken wizard, while searching for the familiar blonde hair of his wife. There were so many faces he passed that he did not recognize but he did not give them any more of his attention and kept walking down the hallway.

"Sirius Black?" there was a brunette woman that stood in his way.

"What?" he snapped, not in the mood to talk when all he wanted was to find his newly wedded wife.

"Please go back to your room. We will need to scan you again and make sure everything is fine," she explained before looking at another brunette, a male this time. "Get Hannah now."

He ignored them and walked around Susan, finding the exit out of the hospital.

There were other people looking at him now, eyes wide. What the fuck was their problem? Why were they looking at him like that?

"Please, Sirius, go back." Susan said, following him from his side.

He spared her a glance. "I need to find Ariella."

She faltered in her step, blinking at him. "Who is Ariella?"

"My wife."

She gasped, eyes widening in horror as she realized something. Looking at the man that she had told to find Hannah, she yelled at him when she found him still standing there. "I said to find Hannah now!"

But just as he was about to move, the healer in question appeared.

"I am here, Susan."

Hannah stared at Sirius in relief, glad he was awake. "Mr. Black, you have no idea how long we've been waiting for you to wake up."

He ignored Hannah and glared at Susan when there were suddenly other male healers in front of him, blocking him from the exit.

"What is this?" he asked her in his no nonsense tone. "Why are you stopping me? Let me go, I need to find her."

"Mr. Black, your daughter is not here at this moment, but I will contact your daughter as soon as—"

Sirius stopped walking and finally looked at Hanna, confused. "What are you talking about? I have no daughter." he said, shocking everyone to silence. Hannah stiffened. "I was talking about my wife. Ariella."

Hannah blinked stupidly. His wife? And she realized with horror that Sirius was suffering an extreme case of memory loss

She nodded to the healers. "Get him in his room and make sure he cannot escape."

"WHAT?!" Sirius bellowed. "Let me go, damn it! I need to find my wife!"

She watched in sadness as they took him away. Her eyes then found Susan, who felt the same way she felt. "Susan, can you contact Harry and Hermione. I will write a letter to Kaylee after I figure out how many years of memories he's lost."

When he was back in his room, restrained to his bed, Hannah strolled in. For a moment all she could do was stare back at her friend's father, despairing about the situation. A daughter who looked, who researched, who created, and did everything for him to wake up, who waits for him even now, yet her father has woken but does not even remember who she is. This…this would break her again.

Just thinking about it made her eyes fill with tears for her friend, but she cooled her expression. "Mr. Black, are you aware of today's date?"

He stared at her, blankly.

"Currently, it is the year 2000," she began, noticing that his eyes had widened.

 _2000?!_ Sirius screamed in his head.

But his marriage to Ariella was in 1978. If what Hannah said is true then that would mean it has been twenty-two years since their wedding ceremony, and he would be forty-one years old now. _No_ , Sirius thought, shaking his head. _I refuse to believe it. I am nineteen, turning twenty years old in a few months._

"You must be pulling my leg, miss." he finally said. "Did James put you up to this?"

Hannah sighed, closing her eyes. _What would take him to realize that she is telling the truth?,_ she wondered. _Would a mirror do so he could see for himself how much he has aged? Maybe a newspaper that would have the current date?_

Just as she was about to summon her mirror, the door opened and rushing in came Harry, with Hermione and Remus in tow. Susan was behind them, her eyes showing frustration.

"Sirius!" Harry beamed, hugging the man.

Susan walked up to Hannah and whispered, "They don't know. I tried to tell them but they were already heading here."

Remus turned to look at the two healers.

Hannah could do nothing but roll her eyes. _Of course._ They have always been like that since Hogwarts. Just rushing into things without a care for the full details. Or stepping back just to think of a plan.

"Hey there, James." Sirius chuckled. "I knew this was just another stupid small prank of yours. Incredibly lame, mate. I am ashamed to say that you are losing your touch."

Harry pulled back in confusion, looking to Hermione who looked just as equally clueless.

It was then that Sirius noticed Harry's eyes. Emerald green, not the hazel eyes he was accustomed to seeing from his best friend. But it was the eyes of his sister. He blinked, but the colour remained the same. _What the hell?_

"Who are you?" he demanded. He felt as if he already knew the answer, scared to admit that what Hannah said all along was true.

"It's Harry, Sirius." the boy replied.

Remus stepped up, and Sirius met his gaze. "Harry is James' and Lily's son. Your godson."

As he stared at this man, he could not deny it any further. Hannah was right in the end. It was 2000.

Standing beside the boy and the unknown girl, he knew that the man truly is his best friend. He looks the same, save for the wrinkles on his face that showed his age. This Remus had been through so much, compared to his younger self. He could it see in his eyes.

And yet even though he knew the truth now, he still needed to make sure.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he said, slightly hoping he would not know the correct password.

Remus chuckled, reminiscing the past, and how this old password came to be. "Mischief Managed."

And there it was. If his supposed godson and Remus was the only one here, that would mean...He shook his head. He refused to even think that James and Lily were gone. There was no way. But it would make sense.

And if his wife was not there, then...then...she was probably gone too.

Sirius' breathing became erratic and his eyes fleeted around the room, not looking at anyone. He felt caged in, felt stuck. He tried to move, tried to leave and run, but the magical restraints put on him was too much for him to handle. Not even a wandless charm could free him from his bounded arms.

He needed to get out of here.

"He's going into shock!" Hannah yelled.

He needed to find Ariella. If she was not here, it could always mean she is waiting for him in the house he commissioned for her.

"Get Harry and Hermione out!"

"I'm sorry, Sirius."

And then there was nothing else the next moment as Sirius fell back unconscious.

"I'm so sorry." Remus said as he watched his body go limp.

~O~O~O~

 **I'm sorry that I did not update when I said I would. So many things have been happening before and even now that I have not had the time to check on Wattpad.**

 **But thank you so much to all my readers that are still sticking by me and this story to this day. I would also like to welcome my new readers, and hope you are enjoying this story so far.**

 **Moving on, I really can't wait to start Kaylee's and Edward's relationship. Edlee(?) is soon to happen.**

 **Next chapter: Kaylee finds out the condition her father is in, the revelation of her animagus, and wait, vampires?**


End file.
